


【盾冬】嗨爪鱿鱼店二三事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow Is a Good Bro, Bucky and Loki and Tony are good friends, M/M, The Hydras loved each other and their families.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。





	1. Chapter 1

....................................  
多年以后，面对婚礼上的司仪，史蒂夫.罗杰斯将会想起在第一次遇见他的丈夫巴基.巴恩斯的那个遥远的婚礼之夜。  
....................................  
"如果我没记错的话，这已经是你第七次‘不小心’把招惹你的家伙打残了。”布洛克.朗姆洛一脸无奈地看着面前乖乖坐着的棕发绿眼青年，"我说詹姆斯啊，就是人家犯贱，你也不能下那么重的手，万一你没控制好力度，出了什么事儿，那我妈妈你姨妈还不得怪我没看好你，到时候倒霉的又是我。"  
青年皱了皱眉，冷峻英挺的面容上显示出小奶猫似的委屈神色，他蛮不高兴地回嘴:"我本来不想打人的，但是那些人还骂了洛基，我气不过，所以..."  
布洛克.朗姆洛生性桀骜，几乎没有人什么能让他服软低头，只除了他的亲亲老妈，和他面前这个青年—因为出生时母亲难产而亡，所以被姨妈收养，被疼爱程度甚至超过姨妈的亲子（也就是朗姆洛自己）—詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。特别是当他的这个表弟露出这副表情时，朗姆洛便会毫无理由地感到心虚，好像他真的欺负了这个看上去软萌实际战斗力爆表的表弟一样，然后就不自觉地服软了。  
这回自然也不例外，朗姆洛马上一改之前严肃脸，换上一副（怎么看怎么违和）的和煦笑脸，道:"詹姆斯别难过啊，我不是在怪你。表哥知道你是重视友情，好样的。只是下次别亲自动手，大不了跟我说一声，我带人去套麻袋揍他。”  
"好...好吧，不过表哥，上次你不是说你在一家鱿鱼店当厨师吗，我可以去那里工作吗?因为我之前把老板的小舅子腿打折了—不怪我，是那家伙在我的咖啡里下药，想mi jian我，我才动手的—，后来老板怕我说出去，给了我一笔钱后开除了我，所以现在我没有工作了，就想去你那。这样你就可以看着我，免得我又把什么人打瘸了。”巴恩斯满脸单纯恳切地说着相当暴!力的话。  
面对那双清澈的灰绿色眼睛，布洛克.我就是弟控了怎么地.朗姆洛自然是点头答应“没问题，这几天店里为了扩大收入来源，新进了两台刨冰机，你不是很会做刨冰吗，正好补了店里没人会做刨冰的缺。我先打个电话给我老板说声，然后就带着你去那面试，通过了以后你就可以在那工作了。”  
"唔，好的，谢谢你呀，布洛克表哥。"巴恩斯有些腼腆地笑了起来，让几分钟前还在批评他的暴力行为的朗姆洛心想自家表弟可真是个单纯可爱的小天使。  
....................................  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯是一位多才多艺的闲散式艺术家。  
嗯，这句话的意思是：①史蒂夫.罗杰斯很会绘画和摄影②史蒂夫.罗杰斯没有正式工作，通俗一点说，就是无业游民。  
不过罗杰斯几乎从不为没有正式工作而烦恼，因为他生活简朴，日常消费很少，而且他的艺术作品在业内小有名气，所以他过得不仅不捉襟见肘，每个月还能存下一笔钱。  
事实上，如果有一天罗杰斯不能再通过绘画和摄影赚钱也没有任何关系，因为他的两位和他年龄相差无几的远房表叔—在某大型金融公司当高管的赫尔穆特.泽莫和在国家某部门当部长的菲尔.寇森—自从他这个表侄大学毕业，就每隔几月地对他递出橄榄枝，邀请他来公司/部门工作。只不过罗杰斯习惯了闲散平淡的生活，又因为钟爱艺术，所以每一次都会以各种理由婉拒两位叔叔的好意。  
罗杰斯其实选择当自由职业者其实还有一个原因，就是他认为那些有爱人的人自然应当拥有一份正式工作以保证稳定的生活，可他却从来没有遇到一个令他动心之人。所以有没有正式工作，对于罗杰斯来说，真的没那么重要，他对自己现在的状态很是满意。  
不过这个理由他不敢对外说，不然从史蒂夫.罗杰斯到达法定结婚年龄起就天天操心儿子的终身大事的罗杰斯夫妇肯定会气得不行，罗杰斯很孝顺爸妈，不希望这样。  
不过他的两位表叔就不一样了，寇森和泽莫从小就觉得自家侄子是谁都配不上的存在，每次他稍微有点早恋的苗头就大惊小怪，恨不得拿起扫帚把和罗杰斯交往过密的家伙抽打一番。  
所以罗杰斯一直觉得，他的父母和表叔们对待他的感情方面简直是完全不同的两个极端：一方生怕他没有，一方生怕他有。  
....................................  
朗姆洛打完电话，对巴恩斯说，＂好啦詹姆斯，我已经和嗨爪鱿鱼店的店主约翰.施密特说了，他说明天就可以面试，通过以后就直接在他那上班。不过你可别再跟别人打架（其实是单方面揍人）了知道不，不然的话医药费我赔不起。‘’  
"我知道了，谢谢你。‘’巴恩斯点头，＂不过，约翰.施密特这个名字我好像在哪听过，他是不是那个几年前挺火的网络歌手【红骷髅】?‘’  
"是啊，现在过气了，就开了一家烤鱿鱼的店，还雇了一群千奇百怪的家伙当员工。‘’朗姆洛一边回答一边吐槽，丝毫没有意识到他无意识间损了自己，‘’店里都是些奇奇怪怪的人，不过他们为人都还不错，我之后会挨个介绍给你认识。——反正那面试也就是让你做几个不同种类的刨冰之类，你肯定能通过，那些家伙就会成为你的同事啦。＂  
巴恩斯站起身，向朗姆洛告别，准备回去收拾一下自己，为明天的面试做准备。  
....................................  
TBC.  
谢谢你看到这里。大盾的两位著名迷弟被我写成了大盾的表叔了哈哈哈（皮这一下我很开心)。下一章主要会是巴基的（充满魔幻色彩的）面试和嗨爪鱿鱼店的蛇精病们的出场。盾冬可能下一章见面，也可能要在第三章。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

..........................................  
嗨爪鱿鱼店，个个都是人才。   
——詹姆斯.参加嗨爪鱿鱼店的神奇面试后.巴恩斯   
....................................  
在鳞次栉比的各种店铺，大街小巷中穿行了三个多小时后，巴恩斯和朗姆洛终于来到嗨爪鱿鱼店门口。  
"布洛克，这家店好偏僻啊，一般人肯定很难找到这里。”巴恩斯看着眼前印着一只红章鱼和【嗨爪】字样的招牌下的店铺，忍不住道。  
朗姆洛对此不可置否，"红骷髅本来也没多少钱，只能买得起这种地段偏僻的店铺。詹姆斯，我等会就把同事们介绍给你。‘’  
表兄弟俩走进店铺，巴恩斯的注意力被一位披头散发，红头胀脸还还坐在地上边弹吉他被大声唱歌的家伙吸引住了。  
"表哥 这位是...＂巴恩斯看着这个长相奇怪的家伙，有点害怕，怎么会有人脸是红色的呢?  
朗姆洛立刻没好气的对着那个弹吉他的人喊道＂约翰.施密特!我说过多少次了，别戴着那副红面具，像个傻子似的坐地上瞎嚷嚷，你难道不知道有许多客人是被你这副样子吓得不敢进店消费吗?!作为店主，你能不能对自己的店铺负点责任?‘’  
＂你懂什么?这是艺术!艺术!‘弹吉他的红脸人算是站起身来，抱着吉他，边嘟嘟嚷嚷边在下巴处向上一拉，将一副红色的人脸面具拉离自己的脸部，露出一张正常人类的面孔。他走到巴恩斯面前，伸出一只手，道：‘你就是朗姆洛的表弟詹姆斯.巴恩斯吧，幸会。我是嗨爪鱿鱼店的店主，约翰.施密特。’  
‘你好，施密特先生，很高兴见到你。’原来红脸人只是因为带了面具，这让巴恩斯松了口气并与对方握了握手。他打量着这位前网红歌手现鱿鱼店店主，发现这位其实是个相当英俊的家伙，只不过有点...发际线过高。  
‘你是来面试的，对吧。你坐在那边等一下，我去准备面试工具。’施密特说着，向店内走了几步，大声喊到‘沃尔夫冈.斯特拉克!快点带着你的家伙出来!朗姆洛他表弟来面试做刨冰啦!’  
过了一会，一位衣服上系着许多条绳子，绳子上挂满各种各样的调料瓶，衣服上与脸上沾满了生抽和蒜蓉酱，手里抓着两只去了皮的鱿鱼，腋下夹着一瓶不明液体，头上还顶着一块烤鱿鱼用的铁板的奇男子从厨房里踱步出来。该男子冷漠地看了看已经见怪不怪的施密特和朗姆洛和已经被他的谜之造型吓呆了的巴恩斯，道：‘来了来了，瞎叫唤什么，我半小时之前不是跟你们说过我在做芥末酱和海鲜酱对鱿鱼的兼容度测试吗?嗯，你是来面试做刨冰的是吗?那你跟我来。’然后他就转过身，大步往里走，巴恩斯看了看朗姆洛，朗姆洛对他点点头，于是他便跟着这个名叫斯特拉克的奇怪家伙向店内走去。  
....................................  
＂把这个冰块塞到你的腋下，用胳膊窝夹着它，如果你能坚持到它完全融化就算面试通过了＂斯特拉克指着一个拳头大小的刚从冰箱里拿出的冰块，对着满脸【WTF】的巴恩斯，语调平板地说。  
＂那个...做刨冰的面试不是应该让我做几个刨冰吗?为什么要用胳膊夹冰块?＂巴恩斯问道，同时在心里吐槽这家店的奇葩真不少，自己进店不到五分钟就碰到两个。  
斯特拉克听了这话，满脸不可思议地看着巴恩斯＂你不知道吗？刨冰之精髓，就在于【冰】，冰最大的特点在于寒，所以只有对寒冷的耐受力够高，才能做出更加完美的刨冰。＂说完，他便对巴恩斯显示出几分鄙视神色，好像这几句话不是这位厨房奇男子的自己的神奇歪理，而是什么人人皆应该熟知的刨冰真理一样。  
面对斯特拉克（来源奇诡）的鄙视，巴恩斯弯起嘴角，笑靥如花：＂虽然我不知道这些，不过我表哥朗姆洛有没有跟你说过我初中时曾经把十五六个抢我钱的高中生全都打成骨折，而且我之所以来这儿面试也是因为我一个月内七次让招惹我的家伙都绑上石膏。如果你再用这种表情看着我，或是用什么莫名其妙的考核方式为难我的话，我就脱了你的裤子，把芥末酱全部灌进你的直!肠＂  
斯特拉克一听这话，吓得鱿鱼都掉到了地上，立马摆出一副谄媚的笑脸，道：＂哈哈哈，那个，巴恩斯先生啊，你误会了，我可没有难为你。既然你不想夹冰块，那我考你的味觉分辨能力可以吗?＂  
虽然不知道做刨冰和味觉分辨能力有什么关系，不过对方这种识时务的表现让巴恩斯很满意。于是他问：＂怎么考?＂  
＂你尝一口这个，然后说这饮料是由哪几种成分构成的。＂斯特拉克指了指之前被他夹在腋下的那瓶不明液体。  
＂这个东西...能喝吗?＂巴恩斯怀疑地看着这瓶颜色和气味都显得相当不宜饮用的不明液体，怀疑斯特拉克又在刁难自己。  
＂当然可以喝，我喝给你看。＂斯特拉克看巴恩斯的嘴角又危险地上翘起来，赶紧打开瓶盖喝了一大口。＂你看，我喝了就没什么事。＂  
见斯特拉克喝了那么一大口都没什么过激反应，巴恩斯便将液体倒进一个小酒杯，晃了晃，然后一口喝下去——  
＂唔!呕!妈的，你这里面放了什么鬼东西啊!还有这么又辣又涩的东西，你是怎么做到喝一大口还咽下去的?!＂巴恩斯刚喝下就被不明液体极致的辣与油腻，苦涩刺激的立马将其吐出来，四处找凉水清口，结果非常不幸地把白醋当成了凉水，又被酸得直皱眉。  
＂没什么啊，就是两勺酱油，一勺芥末，50CC白酒，100CC蚝油，我觉得还挺好喝的，每天都配制一瓶喝，你怎么把它吐掉了?＂斯特拉克被因为觉得自己又被耍了所以非常恼怒的巴恩斯掐着脖子，举到半空中，他艰难地对着巴恩斯辩解。  
＂...这么鬼畜的液体，你居然能做到一天喝一瓶，真是...＂巴恩斯因为对斯特拉克的神奇味觉过于震惊，所以他不自觉地松开手，让斯特拉克掉到了地上。  
＂沃尔夫冈因为小时候生过怪病，味觉和常人非常不同，所以对巴恩斯先生造成了困扰，还请您谅解。＂一位身着白色棉毛衫，一手拿个大计算器正用拇指哒哒按键，一手端着一杯枸杞菊花茶，不时喝一口的金发中年人忽然出现在他们身后，对着巴恩斯彬彬有礼地道，＂在下亚历山大.皮尔斯，负责店里的记账收账工作。＂  
斯特拉克一听这位自称皮尔斯的男人的话，立马从地上跳起来，指着对方的脸，气冲冲地道：＂皮尔斯你这个一天能喝掉三十多杯菊花枸杞茶的奇葩有什么资格说我味觉异于常人?!＂  
＂枸杞菊花茶是正常饮料，我喝的再多，也不算味觉异常。而你嘛...沃尔夫冈，我活了四十多年，从来没遇见过像你这样把蚝油和酱油当水喝的人。说真的，你的味觉实在让我不敢昧着良心说它正常啊。＂亚历山大.枸杞菊花茶成瘾者.皮尔斯皮笑肉不笑地反击斯特拉克。  
＂你!＂斯特拉克看上去气得要和皮尔斯动手打一架，结果被忽然过来的朗姆洛再一次地掐着脖子，举到了半空中。  
＂我是让你面试我表弟做刨冰，不是让你整蛊他。＂朗姆洛抬头看着（时隔一分钟再次）被举到半空中的斯特拉克，阴沉地道＂詹姆斯是个很善良单纯的孩子，我不希望他刚来这里工作就被老员工欺负。＂  
单纯善良个鬼啊!他刚才还威胁要用芥末酱灌我直!肠来着，你弟控也要有点底线啊!——斯特拉克在心里疯狂吐槽，但因为怕遭到朗姆洛和巴恩斯这对暴力表兄弟的联合殴打，让皮尔斯那个枸杞菊花茶成瘾者看了笑话，所以只好（非常违心地）对着巴恩斯陪笑脸道歉。  
＂所以到底要不要面试我做刨冰了?＂巴恩斯抱着胳膊，鼓着腮帮不耐烦地说道。然后他不等几个人回话，从冰箱里拿出各种布丁，芋圆，果脯，炼乳，糖浆和几块冰，走到刨冰机前，迅速做好四份刨冰：一份黑珍珠雪花冰，一份鸡蛋布丁冰，一份相思豆冰和一份锦什水果冰。  
然后将刨冰摆到几人面前，＂吃吧，觉得好吃的话就算我面试通过，没问题吧。＂  
于是朗姆洛，皮尔斯，斯特拉克以及（不知道什么时候过来的）施密特分别端起一碗刨冰，尝了几口后都对巴恩斯的手艺赞不绝口。施密特高兴地说：＂想不到你刨冰做的这么快又这么好吃，真是太了不起了，你明天就来上班吧。＂  
于是这场神奇的面试终于落下了帷幕，巴恩斯和朗姆洛向店里的几位告别，然后便一起离开。  
....................................  
在回家的路上，巴恩斯忍不住对着朗姆洛吐槽道：＂我说你们这儿，店主是戴着奇怪红面具的吉他手，厨师（?）味觉有问题，收银员还枸杞菊花茶上瘾，再加上你这个从小到大的惹事精，真是个个都奇怪。＂  
＂唉，其实最奇怪的是副店长佐拉，他是团意识存在于网络世界的数据体，最喜欢做的事情是在我们上班的时候放各种奇奇怪怪的BGM，红骷髅有时候忽然兴起，当着客人的面抱着吉他大声唱歌，也是佐拉在一边录音摄像还放背景音乐以配合施密特，简直是助纣为虐。＂朗姆洛说。  
＂先不说这些了。对了，前几天托尼给我发来请柬，邀请我今天晚上参加他和贾维斯的婚礼，我得赶紧回家收拾一下自己。＂巴恩斯欢快地道，＂想不到托尼和贾维斯才认识两年多，就要举办婚礼共度余生了，看来他和贾维斯的感情真的很深。唉，我什么时候也能找到可以和我结婚的人就好了＂  
与此同时，罗杰斯家。  
＂嘿，史蒂夫!听说你最近几幅摄影作品都在拍卖会上被史塔克集团的总裁以高价买下了?恭喜恭喜。＂山姆.威尔逊靠在罗杰斯家的沙发上，一边看电影一边祝贺好友。  
罗杰斯对威尔逊温和地笑了笑，说：＂是的，而且史塔克先生还雇佣我做他和贾维斯.弗里曼*先生的婚礼摄影师。婚礼就在今天晚上举行，我两小时后就去酒店那，提前做好准备工作。＂  
....................................  
TBC.  
感谢您看到这里。  
*老贾的姓是我乱起的，反正婚后他就叫贾维斯.史塔克了23333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

....................................  
装潢奢华的酒店，无数美味精致的菜肴，还有巨大的水晶吊灯与高高的婚礼蛋糕，各界名流正络绎不绝地来到这里——史塔克集团的总裁托尼.史塔克与其贴身助理，同时也是传奇一般的精算师，贾维斯.弗里曼的婚礼现场。  
托尼挽着自己未婚夫（不过几个小时后就是丈夫了）贾维斯的胳膊，向来参加婚礼的宾客们热情却又略带疏离地问好。实际上今天晚上来的大多数人都只是因为想和史塔克集团总裁套个近乎，而非因为是他的亲友，这让向来讨厌繁文缛节的托尼在应酬的间隙悄悄在贾维斯的耳边抱怨了几句，后者只能宠溺而无奈地揉一揉他的脑袋以示安抚。  
不过在托尼看到几个人的到来后，不耐烦的情绪顿时一扫而空，他张开双臂大步走上前，同时搂住一位黑发碧眼的青年和一位棕发绿眼的青年，又在两人的脸颊上都用力亲了一口。  
"洛基!巴基!＂亲完后，托尼松开两人，兴高采烈地道，＂你们俩可算是来了，刚才我和那群家伙搞应酬都快要烦死了。咦，洛基，索尔怎么没和你一起来，他不是向来黏着你吗？？＂  
洛基.劳菲森，那位黑发碧眼，漂亮的不像话的青年，同时也是奥丁森家族次子索尔的养弟兼未婚夫，在被松开后，先是假装嫌弃地擦擦托尼刚才亲过的地方，然后慢条斯理地回答  
:＂他今天有公司的急事要处理，正好我也不想他总是缠着我...嘿!别用那种眼神看着我，我和自己的未婚夫保持一点距离怎么啦?你以为人人都像你和你这个十项全能的助手一样，从订婚起每天24小时都一直黏糊在一起吗?好吧我承认他今晚没能来让我有那么一点失落...巴基你笑什么笑!我和索尔已经订婚几个月，托尼和贾维斯都要步入婚姻的殿堂了，你却连男朋友都不见踪迹，我看你与其在这里笑我，不如把你那暴力的性子改一改，装的温柔些，说不定会有人被你骗住，跟你一块坠入爱河呢。＂  
面对朋友的吐槽，巴恩斯没有生气，他亲昵地搂住洛基的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地说：＂要我装温柔太难了，我还不如找一个能抗揍的男朋友。不过我要是真的喜欢上什么人的话，肯定就不会揍他了。而且我又不是对谁都暴力，比如说你和托尼，你们俩都挺毒舌的，不过咱们当了这么多年朋友，我可从来没有对你们使用暴力。＂  
你要是敢对我使用暴力我早和你绝交啦!  
——这是洛基  
喂喂，你们俩斗嘴为什么把我也扯上了，我哪里毒舌了，我说话最温柔委婉了，是吧贾维斯。  
——这是托尼  
然后三位好朋友就互相勾肩搭背地向酒店的婚礼隔间走去，准备在托尼人生中最后几个小时的的单身时光中快乐地侃大山。至于那些名流?嘿，这不是有贾维斯吗，这种应酬他远比他的丈夫更加得心应手。  
....................................  
巴恩斯是在十三岁那年认识洛基劳菲森的，第一次见面，巴恩斯就看到洛基在被索尔的几个朋友背着索尔欺负，说些有关他的身世的难听的话，而洛基虽然看上去像是要哭了，却倔强地不让眼泪流出。巴恩斯看不惯，走过去把洛基拉倒自己身后，那几人见巴恩斯这个被姨妈和表哥宠溺娇惯上天的男孩跑来多管闲事，便一边嘲笑他是惯宝宝一边对他推推搡搡，结果被看上去柔弱可爱的小巴恩斯以少敌多地揍到哭爹喊娘，最后不得不趴在地上向巴恩斯和洛基道歉。见义勇为后的巴恩斯不理会被他轻松打趴下的那几个人，而是拉着眼圈微红的洛基一起离开。  
从那件事之后，詹姆斯巴恩斯就成了生性孤僻而倔强的洛基劳菲森在学校里唯一的朋友。两人形影不离，一起做许多事情，巴恩斯成了洛基除家人外唯一愿意以真心相待的人。这让许多看不惯洛基孤僻做派的学生从此不敢再背着索尔欺负洛基了——毕竟谁也不想招惹巴恩斯那个看上去软萌实际却战斗力爆表的暴力狂，更何况这位暴力狂还有一个比他更加暴力而且极其弟控的表哥—学校里最有名的刺儿头，一大群社会少年的老大，除了老妈和表弟外无人是他不敢怼的—布洛克.朗姆洛。索尔那几个朋友后来又纠集了二十几个人去找巴恩斯和洛基的麻烦，结果被朗姆洛带着小弟再一次揍得哭爹喊娘，从此不敢再惹巴恩斯和洛基中的任何一人。  
两年之后，一位名叫托尼.史塔克的富有的天才少年转来巴恩斯所在的中学。因为在不少方面有共通之处，托尼和洛基成了在一起谈天侃地的好朋友；又因为几个月后的一天，十七八个高中生想要抢洛基，托尼和巴恩斯的钱，结果这些专业的小劫匪被只有十五六岁，看上去柔弱又软乎乎却在打架方面天赋异禀的巴恩斯全部打成了骨折。  
看着那群趴在地上哀鸣的高中生们，两年间已经多次见识过这番景象的洛基劳菲森见怪不怪，而第一次领会到巴恩斯的爆表战力的托尼史塔克则是目瞪口呆，等他回过神来，立刻决定要和巴恩斯做一辈子的好兄（闺）弟（蜜）。  
巴恩斯从小到大打过许多次架，不过他从来不会招惹别人，很多时候都是因为有人欺负了托尼或洛基才引得巴恩斯使用暴力。不过不管对手是有多少人，实力如何，胜利女神总是站在巴恩斯，或巴恩斯和他表哥朗姆洛带领的小弟们这边。  
在经历了无数次的惨痛教训后，布洛克朗姆洛，詹姆斯巴恩斯，托尼史塔克和洛基劳菲森成为那片校区里公认的绝对不能招惹的四个人。因为惹了朗姆洛会被他带着一帮小弟揍，委屈了巴恩斯或是托尼会先被巴恩斯揍，再被朗姆洛这个终极弟控以"你居然敢打詹姆斯那样单纯善良（?!）的乖宝宝＂为由带着一群人胖揍一顿，什么?你说你欺负了洛基?!那么...恭喜你将会依次遭到来自巴恩斯，索尔和朗姆洛的三顿殴打。  
....................................  
婚礼进行中。  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯在不引人注意的角落手持摄像机，在调准好光圈和焦距后，他便把镜头对着前方那对正在神父面前说誓词，交换戒指的恋人。看上去今天婚礼的主角们对这场婚礼都是期待已久，无论是史塔克还是贾维斯，那句＂我愿意＂说的皆是又甜蜜又深情，眼中的柔情蜜意简直能齁死天下所有单身狗。罗杰斯放轻脚步四处走动，移动摄像头，以便在不打扰宾客们的前提下拍摄好这场婚礼的全过程。  
虽然能被一向苛刻挑剔的史塔克选为他的婚礼摄影师是件相当值得骄傲的事，但罗杰斯的这些天来心情却并不算好，原因无他，只是他最近对绘画兴趣缺缺，因为什么都无法激起他的创作热情，虽然以他的天赋，他就是随便涂几笔也能卖出好价钱，只是罗杰斯在某方面异常执拗，认为不是画手发自内心喜爱而画出的作品便不应该存在，所以他二十多天来画了毁毁了画，朋友们都在劝他别太固执，可罗杰斯就是对那些画作不满意，觉得它们没有灵魂。  
就在罗杰斯一边摄像，一边为自己没有灵魂的画作忧心时，一位坐在亲友席上，棕发绿眼的年轻人让他楞在那，因为他心中忽然对这年轻人生出一股蓬湃的激情，仿佛这些天来他的创作热情都在此刻喷涌而出，一种甜蜜得令人晕眩的心绪从他的心脏处衍生出来，顺着血管进入四肢，于是他整个人都被这突如其来又如同命中注定的沸腾情感弄得晕头转向。  
那青年有着一双极大极美的灰绿色眼睛，在灯光下显得如同上好的玻璃种翡翠，五官俊美英挺，精致红润的双唇和因为塞满食物而鼓起来的腮帮又让他显得甜蜜可爱。他神情活泼愉悦地望着那对新婚夫夫，像是在用眼神表达祝福。而罗杰斯在暗中凝视着他，就像德国作曲家阿森巴赫凝视着美少年塔奇奥。（*）  
罗杰斯用尽全部的自控力，才没让自己的目光和摄像头一直落在那位青年身上。他不敢贸然上前搭讪，只能独自承受这几乎是令他感到痛苦的一见钟情。在拍摄结束后，罗杰斯借口要回去调整、精修婚礼摄影，便匆匆离开了。  
他说了谎。他回去并不是要精修婚礼摄影，而是要认真地画一个人：那棕发绿眼，笑容轻快活泼的年轻人，罗杰斯要画他已经刻在自己心里的英挺又可爱的面容，画他清澈的灰绿色眼眸，画他形状完美颜色红润，总是微微上翘着的猫猫唇。  
真希望能在其他地方再次见到他，如果能和他说上几句话就更好了。——史蒂夫.被丘比特射中心脏.罗杰斯看着出自己手的第一百零三幅那位青年的肖像画，甜蜜而温柔地想着。  
罗杰斯不会想到，他的这个愿望会在五天后，一家地处偏僻的鱿鱼店那得到实现。  
.................................  
‘‘什么?你说这次的婚礼摄影师是史蒂夫.罗杰斯!’'婚礼结束后宾客们在再次向史塔克夫夫表达祝福后便纷纷告辞了，原本热闹的酒店顿时变得非常冷清，托尼让他的丈夫去处理后续事项，自己则和洛基，巴恩斯坐在沙发上，一边吃水果一边闲聊。在听到婚礼摄影师的名字时，巴恩斯忽然满脸惊讶地喊到。  
＂是啊，怎么了，你和他以前认识?＂托尼疑惑地问。  
＂那倒不是，我都没见过他。不过他小时候和我是一所学校的，听别人说，他长得瘦瘦小小像个豆芽菜似的，却有一次在被一群小流氓追打进厕所后，不知发生了什么，变成了他反过来去追打那些小流氓。我那时就一直想问问他是怎么办到的，可惜他不久后便转到别的城市上学。要是我知道今天的婚礼摄影师是他，我一定要找他问个清楚。＂巴恩斯有些遗憾地感叹道。  
洛基对好友的这种神奇的念念不忘表示不以为然：＂...你可真是无聊，巴基，居然把这种小事记到现在。唔，现在天色很晚了，我们该回去了。新婚快乐，托尼。＂洛基说着，忽然用力亲了一口托尼的额头。  
巴恩斯见此，也有样学样地在托尼的额上留下自己的口水＂新婚快乐，托尼。＂他真诚地祝福道。  
＂再见，路上小心点。＂托尼一边擦着额头一边笑着说道，＂我今天晚上要和我最亲爱的贾度过一个超极完美的新婚之夜。我之前规划过各种度过新婚的方案，今晚总算可以把它们付诸实践啦!‘’  
‘啧!你秀死得了!’  
.........................


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

....................................   
布洛克.朗姆洛将洗净去皮的鱿鱼纵着切开，用竹签把它们串在一起，放到架在炭火上的铁架处悬空烤，烤一段时间后反复翻面。他不时拿着各种调料粉撒在鱿鱼上，熟透了的鱿鱼散发出诱人的香气，再配上用量恰到好处的辣椒粉与孜然粉，简直让人食指大动。   
不过比起美味的烤鱿鱼，一些姑娘似乎对朗姆洛这位气质狂放不羁，长相和身材都荷尔蒙四溢的烤鱼小哥更加‘’垂涎三尺‘’。每次朗姆洛将烤好的鱿鱼递给她们时，姑娘们的表情总是让朗姆洛觉得自己不是作为烤鱼小哥在给顾客递烤鱿鱼，而是作为大明星在给自己的狂热迷妹递情书。   
他为此向同事们吐槽过许多次，结果大家的反应是：红骷髅喜不自胜地拍着他的肩膀说自己就知道嗨爪鱿鱼店的发扬光大全靠他朗姆洛牺牲色相和自己的动人音乐（朗姆洛：明明你每次演奏都会吓跑客人），佐拉表示下次你烤鱿鱼的时候我给配上像booty music或lollipop luxury这样充满性张力的BGM，保证让你迷倒更多的姑娘\小伙（朗姆洛听闻此言十分感动，并砸坏了佐拉栖身的三台电脑四台电视以示感激之情），皮尔斯淡定地喝着枸杞菊花茶让他不要总是卖弄风骚，要多学学自己从容优雅，就如同一杯上好古茗般的高洁气质（朗姆洛：你特么药店碧莲行不行!），斯特拉克不满地表示那些姑娘之所以没有专注于鱿鱼本身，是因为朗姆洛没用自己精心配制的特别调料粉（朗姆洛捏着鼻子求斯特拉克赶快把那一堆气味鬼畜的不明物体收起来，否则嗨爪鱿鱼店将会失去一位优秀的烤鱼小哥）。后来他只能在烤鱿鱼时全程皱眉头，企图以苦大仇深的表情让姑娘们别再用用那种眼神盯着他看（然而朗姆洛眉头都皱酸了也没能吓住那些姑娘）。   
不过这几天，朗姆洛的压力减轻了许多，因为姑娘们的注意力全被店里新来的一位做刨冰的小哥吸引住了。小哥棕发绿眼，相貌生的异常英挺动人，偏偏气质又非常软萌可爱，真是让人移不开眼。小哥人长的非常好看，性格活泼开朗，做的刨冰也特别好吃，就连做刨冰的动作都异常迷人。在嗨爪鱿鱼店买几串烤鱿鱼，点一份刨冰，然后边吃边被刨冰小哥的笑话逗的前俯后仰，成了许多姑娘们消磨时间的不二选择。短短几天时间，巴恩斯便为嗨爪鱿鱼店吸引了一大片客源，无论哪位顾客，对他做的刨冰都是赞不绝口。   
虽然巴恩斯生的高大健壮，但因为他过于软乎乎的气质总让人把他当成一位手无缚鸡之力的文弱青年。   
....................................   
直到有天下午，一个满脸横肉的壮汉带着他的女朋友—一位瘦小，脸色苍白的女孩儿—来店里消费，等菜的时候姑娘和壮汉低声争吵了起来，大概是姑娘不满壮汉总是对她动粗，想和壮汉分手，但壮汉一直不同意之类。忽然，壮汉用力抽了姑娘一耳光，骂到：＂你这贱!女人，老!子打你又怎样，只要老!子不答应分手，你以为你能躲的掉?!‘’姑娘苍白的面颊霎时红肿起来，眼泪在眼眶里打转，她绝望地看着那壮汉，似乎不敢相信男友居然在大庭广众下这样羞辱自己。   
周围的人虽然对壮汉的行为皆是怒不可遏，但畏惧于壮汉的浑身肌肉和练家子气质，没人敢见义勇为。只有来送刨冰的巴恩斯轻声对那壮汉说‘’这位先生，听过有句俗话叫‘欺负女人瞎只眼’吗?’’   
那壮汉正在气头上，见巴恩斯这个看上去细皮嫩肉的年轻人这么讥讽自己，气得直接用巨大的拳头砸向巴恩斯的面部，结果被巴恩斯敏捷地一手抓住拳头，一手捏住手臂，然后一股巨力让壮汉在空中转了一圈后，被扔到。壮汉爬起来后俯身猛撞向巴恩斯的腹部，结果一分钟后再次被打倒在地，这次巴恩斯下手更重，壮汉的腕骨被捏的几乎错位。   
壮汉不敢再讨打，拽起姑娘离开，但走的时候又低声对姑娘道：‘’今天算你走运，我到别的地方再跟你好好算账，别以为那小白脸能护着你!‘’结果这话被耳尖的巴恩斯听到了，他叹了口气，道：‘唉，总有人蠢得超乎我的想象。’于是他飞快地走到两人身后，猛地一手刀劈晕了壮汉，然后笑着对那姑娘说了句抱歉，就扛起壮汉走进了店里的卫生间，接着卫生间里传出一声惨叫后又归于沉寂。   
过了十几分钟后巴恩斯和壮汉一起出来，壮汉一改之前的流氓气，变得面色极度苍白，浑身发抖，满脸恐惧地对着姑娘说对不起，以后再也不会对她动粗了之类的话，然后就逃命一般离开了嗨爪鱿鱼店，就好像巴恩斯是什么索命的恶魔似的。姑娘离开时细声细气地感谢巴恩斯出手相助，巴恩斯笑嘻嘻地说不用谢，然后告诉姑娘她以后可以摆脱她的那个人!渣男朋友了，姑娘将信将疑地点点头，然后离开。  
后来那姑娘又来到店里，高兴地说她男友真的没有再来纠缠她了。朗姆洛好奇地问自家表弟是如何让那壮汉不再纠缠那姑娘的，巴恩斯深藏功与名地一笑，答:＂这都是斯特拉克的神奇调料的功劳。＂   
朗姆洛：＂...＂虽然不太明白詹姆斯的意思，但觉得后脊发凉呢。   
从此以后，再也没有人敢在嗨爪鱿鱼店对女友施加言语或肢体暴力。姑娘们为此更加喜欢来嗨爪鱿鱼店吃刨冰了，后来巴恩斯还帮助好几个姑娘摆脱她们的人!渣男友，当然这些都是后话了。  
....................................   
罗杰斯把自己几天来（画那个让他一见钟情的青年间隙）做好的婚礼摄影精修版本交给托尼和贾维斯。夫夫俩看了之后都觉得很满意，给了罗杰斯酬金后便要送客。   
忽然，罗杰斯结结巴巴地开口:＂史塔克先生，那个...我想和您打听一个人...＂他看上去很紧张，十指用力搅在一起，脸也红了起来＂就是...您婚礼上的，坐在亲友席上的那位棕发绿眼的先生，请问他叫什么名字，是做什么的?＂   
＂我为什么要告诉你?＂托尼一挑眉，做出一副怀疑的样子来，＂我要是说了，那你如果谋害他的话，我不就成了帮凶?＂   
＂不，不是的!＂罗杰斯急切地为自己辩解，＂请相信我，我对您的朋友完全没有恶意，我只是对您的朋友，嗯...怎么说呢，就是...＂   
＂一见钟情!你是不是想说这个?我刚才看你拍摄的婚礼视频时就猜到了＂托尼得意洋洋地说，＂你的婚礼摄影做的很完美，不过镜头时不时地落到巴基身上，在配上你刚才说那几句话的表情和语气...嘿!想看不出你对巴基一见钟情了都难。＂   
＂巴基?＂罗杰斯好奇地问，＂这是他的名字还是昵称?＂   
托尼回答他:＂他的名字是詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，巴基是他姨妈给他起的小名。罗杰斯先生，我觉得你是个很忠厚老实的人，所以不妨告诉你巴基是在一家叫嗨爪鱿鱼店的鱿鱼店里卖刨冰，我能告诉你的就这些，至于能不能把他追到手就看你的本事如何了。祝你好运，再见。＂   
＂谢谢您的帮助，再见，史塔克先生。   
＂罗杰斯感激地说。   
罗杰斯离开后，贾维斯问托尼:＂sir，您就不担心罗杰斯先生如果追求不到巴恩斯先生，就死缠烂打，给巴恩斯的生活造成困扰吗?＂   
＂哈，这我可一点都不担心。＂托尼笑眯眯地说，＂我认识小鹿仔这么多年，从来没有人能强迫他接受他不喜欢的人或物。如果那姓罗杰斯的敢对巴基死缠烂打，小鹿仔有的是办法让他叫苦不迭。我告诉他巴基的工作地点，其实不是为了给他助攻，而是因为...＂托尼忽然故作怜悯地叹了口气，＂这位罗杰斯先生看上去相当皮糙肉厚，很符合巴基对男朋友‘能抗揍’的要求呢。＂   
贾维斯:＂...＂罗杰斯先生，自求多福!   
....................................   
罗杰斯是个不喜欢拖拖拉拉的人，在从托尼那得知了棕发绿眼青年的名字和工作地点后，他立即骑着哈雷驶向嗨爪鱿鱼店，结果...在问了五十多次路后，他总算找到了这家可能是这座城市最偏僻的鱿鱼店。   
罗杰斯第二次见到巴恩斯时，他正在往刨冰上浇果酱，动作流畅又优雅，嘴里还哼着一首好听的歌。做好刨冰后，他双手递给买刨冰的女孩子，又说了几句俏皮话，引得姑娘开心地笑了起来，这让巴恩斯的双唇也向上弯出一个动人的弧度。   
与第一次见到的那个如同存在于中世纪的宫廷油画中的，美得近乎不真实的青年不同，这次罗杰斯见到的巴恩斯，是更具生活气息的，周身洋溢着轻松愉悦的气场，而靠近他的人都被这欢快气场所感染，也因此变得开心起来。   
＂这位先生，请问您要来一份刨冰吗?＂罗杰斯正站在那放飞思绪，忽然听到巴恩斯在问他话。   
啊，巴基的声音真是清脆又活泼，连说话声音都这么动听，他真是太完美了。——史蒂夫.随时随地犯花痴.罗杰斯幸福地心想。   
＂这位先生，＂巴恩斯见这人一直傻愣愣地站在卖刨冰的柜台前看着自己，又不买刨冰，忍不住提高了嗓门再次问道，＂请问您要来一份刨冰吗?＂   
＂啊?!刨冰?哦，是的，请给我来一份，嗯...红豆刨冰。＂罗杰斯被巴恩斯的大声吓了一跳，回过神来后，赶快报了一个菜单上的刨冰名称。   
唉，刚见到巴基就表现的像个呆子，以后还怎么追求他啊。罗杰斯在等待巴基做刨冰的时候，沮丧地想着，同时还不时偷偷看着做刨冰的巴恩斯，觉得巴基可真是越看越好看，让他移不开眼。  
红豆刨冰做好后，巴恩斯把刨冰递给罗杰斯时，指尖扫过罗杰斯的手心，这让罗杰斯的脸立刻红了起来。   
＂先生，您怎么了？＂巴恩斯疑惑地看着罗杰斯，心想，这人怎么接个刨冰都会脸红，难道是刚刚发现自己钱包丢了，没钱付账又不好意思说?   
罗杰斯平复了一下心情，向巴恩斯歉意地笑了笑，接过刨冰站在柜台边吃了起来。刨冰非常美味，让罗杰斯惊叹不已，他以前觉得刨冰这样的食物是只有小女生才喜欢吃的，但今天吃了巴基做的刨冰后，才发现这消暑的甜品也可以让他一个大男人为之倾倒。当然，这可能是因为做刨冰的人让他倾倒。说实话，在遇到巴恩斯之前，罗杰斯除了对绘画和摄影有所偏好外，从来没有对任何人或物产生强烈的感情，他无欲无求到曾让他的好兄弟山姆.威尔逊怀疑他会一辈子不谈恋爱。但他从遇到巴恩斯的第一眼起，心中便沸腾着浓烈而滚烫的爱意，仿佛他和巴恩斯上辈子便是一对多次被恶毒的命运无情拆散却依然对彼此忠贞不渝的爱人，所以这辈子他才会对巴基一见钟情。   
吃完这份刨冰后，罗杰斯不想离开，于是又点了一份刨冰，结果巴恩斯用奇怪的眼神看了他几眼，弄得罗杰斯紧张不已，以为自己脸上有果渍没擦干净。   
他想和巴恩斯聊聊天，便问道:＂那个，你是这个店里新员工吧?我刚才听人说这家店才卖几天刨冰。＂   
＂是啊，我来这家店上班才五天，被我表哥介绍来的。＂巴恩斯边把冰块倒入机器磨碎边说。   
＂你表哥?是那个弹吉他的红脸人吗?＂   
＂...当然不是，我表哥是那个烤鱿鱼的。诺，你的刨冰好了。＂   
＂谢谢你，你做的刨冰可真美味。＂你一定也会像你做的刨冰那样美味。   
再一次吃完刨冰后，罗杰斯还是不想离开，但巴恩斯看上去没时间和他坐下来闲扯，于是他又点了一份刨冰，只为在巴恩斯做刨冰的时候，和他说上几句话。   
就这样，为了和自己的心上人多产生交流，史蒂夫.罗杰斯先生在接下来的两个小时内接连吃了三十七份刨冰，直到胃囊都胀痛了才恋恋不舍地离开。   
他刚走几步，巴恩斯在他身后喊:＂先生，你还没付账呢!＂   
＂啊，对不起。＂罗杰斯把手伸到口袋里去掏钱包，结果悲剧地发现...自己的钱包不知何时被小偷偷走了，大概是在他专注地和巴恩斯聊天的时候吧。   
看着罗杰斯在兜里摸了半天什么都没摸出来，脸色又变得尴尬无比，巴恩斯摆出一副【我就知道你没有带钱】的表情，幽幽道:＂这位先生，您是找朋友过来帮您付账还是留在这里洗碗抵费用?如果是后者的话，很抱歉地通知您，您今天在本店的总消费是四百零五元，要洗三个月的碗才能还清帐。＂   
罗杰斯:我可以找个地缝钻进去吗?   
.................................   
TBC   
感谢你看到这里   
感觉大盾被我写的傻乎乎哒QWQ，我果然是完全不会写谈恋爱啊（因为我自己就从来谈过恋爱，连暗恋也没有），好桑心(๑ó﹏ò๑)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

...........................   
这是一个美好温馨的下午，山姆.威尔逊正在和他的男友莱利.加里克斯（*1）靠在沙发上看喜剧片和享用下午茶，忽然他的手机响了起来。   
威尔逊拿起电话＂喂?你是——＂   
＂山姆，很抱歉打扰了你，但我现在需要你的帮助。＂打电话的是他的朋友，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，与平日里冷静沉稳的声音不同，此时的罗杰斯听起来非常紧张，＂我在外面吃刨冰，结果钱包被人偷了，所以没钱付账，你现在有空吗?如果有的话，请带着四百零五元钱来一家叫作嗨爪鱿鱼店的地方赎我。＂   
＂什么?!你在一家鱿鱼店吃刨冰，还一吃就是四百多元，天啊，你可真是...好吧，我现在就带着钱去帮你付账。＂威尔逊无奈地道。  
＂真是太谢谢你了，山姆。对了，嗨爪鱿鱼店地处偏僻，你最好带个地图以防迷路。＂然后罗杰斯便挂了电话。   
威尔逊站起身，不好意思地对莱利说:＂抱歉亲爱的，我得出去一趟，因为史蒂夫钱包被人偷了，我要去帮他付账。＂   
＂没有关系，你应该去的＂莱利虽然看起来有点失落，但还是善解人意地对威尔逊说，并在男友唇上吻了一下，＂路上小心点，山米（*2）。＂   
....................................   
两个多小时后，威尔逊在经历了几十次迷路—问路—再迷路—再问路的循环后，总算来到了嗨爪鱿鱼店。   
结果映入他眼帘的是如下画面:他那向来如同美国精神的化身般严肃正直的好兄弟史蒂夫罗杰斯正像个因为没写作业被老师批评的小学生一样满脸紧张、愧疚和...羞涩?而那位‘’老师＂是个棕发绿眼，身材高大容貌动人的年轻男子，身上还系着围裙，此时正抱着胳膊撅着嘴，不满地瞪着罗杰斯。   
‘’史蒂夫.罗杰斯!你可真有本事，吃刨冰都能欠下四百多。‘’威尔逊走向他的朋友，然后从钱包里数了数，掏出一沓钱交给棕发绿眼青年，‘’这是四百零五元，给你。‘’   
巴恩斯没有伸手接钱，在听见威尔逊叫出罗杰斯的名字时他就楞住了，几秒钟后他回过神来，立即紧紧握住罗杰斯的双手，这让后者的脸一下子变得通红。   
＂天啊，’’巴恩斯的声音因为激动变得颤抖，＂你就是史蒂夫.罗杰斯?我许多年前就想见你，今天终于看到你本人了。＂   
＂额...史蒂夫，你和这位先生...以前认识吗?‘’威尔逊说，‘’我以前从没听你提过他。‘’   
巴恩斯没有理会威尔逊，而是手朝罗杰斯的方向倾靠过去，嘴唇贴近罗杰斯的面部（这使得罗杰斯的脸热得就像要烧起来），声音低沉语气期待地说:＂我可以让店主给你免单，罗杰斯先生，只要你告诉我...你上小学时是怎样让十几个本来追着你打的坏学生跟着你进了一趟厕所之后就变成了你追着他们跑出来。＂   
＂小学?厕所?噢我想起来了，那是十几年前发生的事情。＂罗杰斯在被心上人紧握着双手，两人的脸还贴的这么近的前提下居然还能想起自己上小学时的事，实在是令人佩服，＂其实我没做什么，只不过把厕所里用来疏通马桶的刷子拔了下来，朝那些坏学生挥舞，他们怕脏，所以纷纷躲开了。＂   
多年来心心念念的问题原来是这么个简单的答案，这让巴恩斯感到有点失望，＂喔，是这样啊。＂   
虽然巴恩斯答应了告诉他这件事就免单，罗杰斯还是坚持（用威尔逊的钱）付了款。   
罗杰斯和威尔逊离开的时候，罗杰斯忽然在巴恩斯面前站定，看着巴基的绿眼睛，认真地道:＂巴恩斯先生，我知道这非常非常冒昧，但你愿意...做我的的彩绘模特吗?这不会影响你的日常工作的，你只要允许我在你做刨冰的时候画你就可以了。我以前从来没有遇见像你这样完全适合我的画风类型的人，如果你愿意，我可以每幅有你的画都付给你一定费用。＂   
＂给钱就不必了，我又不用做什么。＂巴恩斯想了想，觉得一边做刨冰一边当模特还挺好玩的，而且听托尼和洛基说，这个史蒂夫罗杰斯是个很有天赋的画家，如果他的画出名了，说不定嗨爪鱿鱼店也能吸引到更多的顾客，＂不过要由我来决定每次绘画的时间和地点。＂   
罗杰斯喜出望外地笑了起来＂当然当然，这是肯定的。明天开始可以吗?＂   
＂没问题，你下午三点半过来。＂   
..................:...............   
离开嗨爪鱿鱼店之后，威尔逊问罗杰斯:＂史蒂夫，你老实交代，是不是看上那个刨冰小哥了?你以前可从来没有找过什么固定模特，肯定是想以画画为由了解人家的喜好，好把人家追到手!＂   
＂是啊，不过巴基也确实非常适合入画，因为他美的就像画中人一般。＂罗杰斯坦坦荡荡地承认了，说到巴基容貌动人时脸又红了起来   
＂巴基?＂威尔逊忽视罗杰斯的几乎百年不遇的羞赧脸色，好奇地问道。   
＂这是他的小名，很好听是不是?唉，巴基实在是太完美了:容貌是那么的俊美动人，身材是那么的纤长匀称，举手投足是那么的风度翩翩，言辞谈吐是那么的风趣幽默，性格还超级可爱迷人，连小名都如此好听，我一定是上辈子积德了才在这辈子得以遇见他。＂罗杰斯满脸柔（痴）情（汉）地吹起了心上人的彩虹屁。   
＂...史蒂夫，你变了。＂威尔逊看着面前这位与之前那个把清心寡欲写在脸上的禁欲罗杰斯迥然不同的恋爱脑，觉得自己的世界观轰塌了。   
...........................   
巴恩斯回到家后，把这件事告诉了表哥。向来对自家表弟的事都特别上心的朗姆洛有点紧张，批评他不该随便答应做人家的模特，有可能会被骗。   
＂拜托，布洛克，我是二十五岁，又不是十五岁，哪有那么容易被骗?＂巴恩斯对表哥的疑神疑鬼不以为然，＂而且他要是真的不怀好意的话，我有的是办法让他哭都哭不出来。＂   
朗姆洛见巴恩斯这么说，放心了不少，便不再过问此事。   
那时的朗姆洛不会预料到四个月多后，自己在听到罗杰斯和巴恩斯在自家表弟房间里发出种种暧昧声响时，是多么的悔不当初。   
.................................   
感谢你看到这里。   
（*1）莱利小天使的姓是我乱起的。   
（*2）山米（sammy）是山姆（Sam）的昵称。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

.................................   
第二天中午，罗杰斯从托雷上下来后背上背着画板，右手提着一个装着各种绘画工具和素描纸的工具包，左手拎着一大盒香气四溢的便当走进了嗨爪鱿鱼店。   
巴恩斯正在和其他店员们准备点外卖当做午餐，见罗杰斯走进来，有点惊讶地道:＂我不是让你下午三点半过来吗?你怎么现在就来了，我们下午两点才开业，你现在来没法画我工作的样子。＂   
＂没关系，我可以在这等，再说了，我又不是非要在你工作的时候画你，其他时候也没问题。＂罗杰斯走到巴恩斯旁边的一个位子处坐下，把便当放在巴恩斯面前打开盖，＂我今天中午午饭多做了些，自己吃不下，你想尝尝吗？＂   
巴恩斯看着便当里撒了碎芝麻的白糯米饭，香酥可口的烤羊排，香味醇厚的奶油南瓜汤以及淋了沙拉酱的水果锦什，忍不住咽了咽唾沫，说:＂谢谢你，罗杰斯先生，你做的饭菜看起来很好吃，可是我刚才点了一份披萨，马上就要到了。＂   
＂哎呀，中午应该吃健康营养的食物，只吃披萨怎么行?!那披萨到了我帮你吃，你先尝一口这羊排。‘’罗杰斯一看自己的美食追求法要被一份披萨破坏，赶快拿叉子叉了一块烤羊排，递到巴恩斯嘴边。   
客观来说，詹姆斯巴恩斯是一位在各种危险情况下都能保持冷静头脑和理性思维的优秀青年，但是——面对一块烤得香喷喷，色泽和香气都令人无法抗拒还凑到自己的嘴边的烤羊排，他没有想到‘既然罗杰斯说他已经吃饱了为什么还能帮自己解决一份披萨还有为什么一个人做自己吃的午饭结果做成了两人份’这种逻辑上明显有问题的事情，只是依照本能（?）地将羊排咬到了嘴里。顿时香酥的酱汁与鲜嫩的肉质让巴恩斯漂亮的绿眼睛立即亮了起来。于是便开始迅速消灭饭盒里的其他食物，而它们无不让某资深吃货非常满意，以至于吃完后看罗杰斯的眼神里都似乎写着【哇你做饭真的是好吃到令人哭泣】这类字样。   
‘’味道怎么样，巴基?‘’罗杰斯见巴恩斯如同风卷残云般吃光了自己带来的全部饭菜，觉得不愧是让自己一见钟情的人，连用餐都是这么率性可爱有气魄，看他吃饭就能让人食欲大增。   
‘’非常好吃，谢谢你，史蒂夫。‘’巴恩斯因为刚吃完罗杰斯做的美味便当，罗杰斯在他心里的形象从【一个吃刨冰不带钱的傻乎乎的家伙】成功蜕变为【做饭好吃到爆炸的大佬】，所以没有计较罗杰斯这个和自己认识没几天的人称呼自己的小名，而且也以名来称呼罗杰斯，＂如果以后还能吃到这么美味的的饭菜就好了。＂  
罗杰斯听见心上人称呼自己为＂史蒂夫＂而非＂罗杰斯先生＂，心里开心到要放鞭炮庆祝，面上却仍是一副淡然微笑的样子，温温和和地道:＂你喜欢的话，我以后可以每天带便当给你吃。＂  
＂那实在是太好——不对，我们又没有什么交情，你为什么要每天做饭给我吃?＂巴恩斯先是为忽如其来的美食承诺兴奋不已，但可能是因为吃饱之后智商不再被食物拉低，于是忍不住一脸怀疑地看着面前这位与自己非亲非故却说要以后每天做饭给他吃的男人，怀疑他别有居心。   
＂额，这个...因为你做了我的模特，又不收我的钱，我做饭给你吃，算是报答你。而且我看你之前都是吃的外卖，营养和卫生都可能有问题，你要是天天吃那些对身体不好，说不定还会生病，我做的饭菜就不一样，又好吃又营养。＂罗杰斯见巴恩斯忽然怀疑起自己给他做饭是别有所图，吓得赶紧表达了自己（其实并不太）纯洁的动机。   
＂原来是这样。＂巴恩斯听了这话放下心来，罗杰斯这两个理由确实很有说服力，而且如果每天都能享用那般美味对一个吃货的诱惑力是非常大的，所以他打消了怀疑，拍了拍罗杰斯的肩膀笑着问道：＂那么你现在想在这干什么呢？我建议你先出去逛逛，因为我们要两个多小时后才开始工作，你那时才可以画我。＂   
我想干什么？我想干你。——罗杰斯心想，但这句话他绝对不敢说出口，他只是道：＂唔，我想不出去逛，你能陪我聊聊天吗？＂   
＂没问题，反正闲着也是闲着。＂   
....................................   
罗杰斯看着面前歪着脑袋做刨冰的巴恩斯，他的睫毛在午后的阳光照射下显得极其纤长浓密，肤色像是掺了蜂蜜的牛奶一般诱人，五官从他的角度看来显得柔和非常，捣果酱泥与撒冰块的动作都非常优雅耐看，实在是再适合入画不过。   
只是向来在画画时哪怕面前的模特是全身裸!体都能心无旁骛地完成艺术作品的罗杰斯在拿起画笔半个小时后才刚把巴恩斯周围的各种物品搬到画纸上，而巴恩斯本人还是一笔未动，原因无他，只因为他的注意力都在巴恩斯身上，根本没办法专心作画。   
此时他的眼里全都是巴基那红润到犯规的唇瓣，在与顾客谈笑的时候翘成一个好看得过分的弧度；那纤长羽睫下美的惊心动魄的浅绿色眸子，大而眼尾上翘，像猫一样，笑起来眼角会出现精致的细纹；还有他那因为天热被解开的上衣的两颗纽扣下露出的蜜色肌肤，站起身前倾的时候甚至连胸前的小樱桃都能隐隐约约地被看到。  
面对这副美景，谁tm还有心思作画?!   
但画笔是不能放下的，于是罗杰斯就一直画巴恩斯身边的景物，因为如果他现在画巴恩斯的话他怕自可能会把刨冰小哥画的像夜店牛郎。  
这时在店里四处闲逛的施密特走到他身后，见这个说让巴恩斯做他模特的画家涂抹了半天连巴恩斯的头发丝都没画一根，不禁怀疑地问道：＂你不是要画詹姆斯吗，怎么这么长时间过去了只画了鱿鱼店的布景和柜台上的那些小玩意?＂   
＂这是我的绘画习惯，先画中心对象周围的东西，再画中心对象，以防整体布局出现问题。＂连对着心上人都能一本正经地胡说八道的罗杰斯糊弄起施密特可谓得心应手。   
施密特点点头：＂原来如此，你画好以后告诉我一声，我今天晚上要在店里演奏。＂说完就再次闲逛向店里的其他地方。   
这时巴恩斯听见了施密特的话，急忙对着罗杰斯做口型：史蒂夫，你可千万不要告诉施密特你画完了，不然他一开腔，我们的耳朵都会饱受摧残!   
没事的，我现在还没有开始画你呢。罗杰斯心想，然后对着巴恩斯点了点头表示知道了。   
过了一会，巴恩斯因为肚子疼去上厕所，罗杰斯在巴恩斯离开的时候总算可以把全部注意力放在画笔上了，他凭借非凡的记忆力与神一般的绘画速度，只用了六七分钟就把巴恩斯的外形全部勾勒出来，并迅速地画巴恩斯的五官和衣着上的细节。   
说来也怪，其它画家都是要画的人或景物在眼前才能作画，若是看不到便很难画好。罗杰斯恰恰相反，巴恩斯在他眼前的时候半天画不了一笔，看不见巴恩斯的时候反而能把对方画的与本人纤毫不差，仿佛巴恩斯本人就在这副画中。   
不过原因也简单，因为巴恩斯的面容与神态都被牢牢刻在罗杰斯的心里与脑子里，所以他才能在看不到巴恩斯的情况下将他完美地勾画下来；也正是因为他心上刻着巴恩斯的一切，所以面对着巴基他除了把目光贴在对方身上以外没法做其他的事。  
巴恩斯回来后，罗杰斯调动自己全部自制力才没有停下画笔，他仔细观察了巴恩斯外形上的一些细节后，完成了全部底稿开始上色。   
上色比起描底稿要难一些，不过罗杰斯在这方面的超高天赋让他很快便将画纸上的黑白巴恩斯变成了彩色巴恩斯。他画巴基选用的色彩都是非常鲜妍明媚的，而巴基周围的物品的选色却很古板平淡，两者一对比显得画上的巴恩斯璨璨生辉至极。   
这么调色除了能够更加美观外，还包含着罗杰斯的隐喻：和巴基比起来，世间的任何事物都显得黯淡无光，只能当巴基的背景板。   
画完后，罗杰斯对着巴恩斯招了招手示意作品已经完成，于是因为这个时间已经没什么顾客所以非常无聊的巴恩斯马上跑过来看罗杰斯的画作。   
＂天啊!史蒂夫，你把我画的好耀眼啊！想不到你的画技居然这么厉害！＂巴恩斯被那张画纸上精致耀眼的自己震撼到了，赞叹起罗杰斯的画技。   
罗杰斯看着巴恩斯的侧脸，情不自禁地说：＂巴基，你本来就很耀眼，和你比起来无论什么都平淡无奇。＂   
＂是，是吗？＂巴恩斯有点不好意思地抓乱了自己的金棕色软发，他现在对罗杰斯实在是佩服：烹饪的饭菜美味的让人恨不得把自己的舌头吞下去，绘画技术又这么高超，脾气还特别好，温温柔柔的，＂谢谢你这么说。我能成为你的模特真是太幸运了。＂   
不，幸运的人是我。罗杰斯想，然后伸手将巴恩斯有些凌乱的头发抚平。   
＂你觉得那个史蒂夫罗杰斯是不是对詹姆斯有意思?＂不远处，斯特拉克往嘴里灌了一口蚝油，转头问皮尔斯。   
皮尔斯正在泡菊花枸杞茶，头也不抬地道：＂这不是明摆着的事儿吗？那家伙说要以后天天给詹姆斯带午餐的时候我就看出来了。而且据我估计，那家伙半年之内能和詹姆斯上本垒。＂   
....................................   
谢谢你看到这里。   
这篇的日更暂时结束，接下来的半个月我要上学，所以只能周更了ORZ


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

..................................   
自那天之后，罗杰斯每天都会在中午时带着午饭和绘画工具来到嗨爪鱿鱼店。巴恩斯边吃饭边和他聊天。让两人感到非常惊喜的是，他们在许多事情上的观点都非常一致，无论什么话题都可以讨论得淋漓尽致。   
罗杰斯发现自己的心上人不仅有着动人的容貌与开朗活泼的性格，在艺术，金融，时政等领域都有着自己独特的观点和见解，每次都会带给自己惊喜。   
而巴恩斯作为洛基劳菲森和托尼史塔克的多年好友，之前经常听朋友们谈论各类艺术作品，国家的政治经济情况等，只是他虽然对洛基和托尼感情很深，但是在朋友们谈论那些时却总是兴趣缺缺。但罗杰斯不一样，他说的话能很好地勾起自己的谈论兴致，让他完全投入到话题中去。哪怕有时他们出现了分歧，罗杰斯的温和态度与委婉而有说服力的语言表达也能让巴恩斯这个因为自幼受姨妈与表哥的溺爱所以性格有点暴躁平时除家人和两位好友外谁的话也不听的小炮仗心悦诚服。   
巴恩斯在与罗杰斯的相处过程中变得越来越习惯以理服人，罗杰斯则在与巴恩斯的每次谈论里获得新的艺术灵感，他们之间的思维模式与观点如此契合，以至于巴恩斯总是对罗杰斯感叹他们应该早一点遇到彼此。   
认识的时间不长却总能聊的如此投机，三观如此契合，这也许就是灵魂伴侣吧。罗杰斯一边拿纸巾擦掉巴恩斯吃完便当后嘴边油渍一边心想。   
世上的一见钟情有许多，但在一见钟情后深入交流还总能被对方所惊艳的便少之又少，而非常幸运的是，巴基对于他而言恰好是后一种。  
.................................   
巴恩斯每次吃过饭后，会与罗杰斯交流他们小时候的事情，他们两人都是富有正义感的人，所以都有在学生时代见义勇为的经历。只不过巴恩斯每次把坏人打的落花流水，罗杰斯却因为小时候非常瘦弱，路见不平的时候反被坏人打趴下。   
每当听到这些，巴恩斯都会为罗杰斯感到不平，说上天给罗杰斯一颗正义的心，却不给他一付强壮的躯体。罗杰斯则笑着说没关系啊巴基，我现在不是又善良又强壮了吗。   
到了下午两点多的时候，巴恩斯在柜台后卖刨冰，罗杰斯则在不远处在画纸上涂抹出心上人在午后阳光中认真做刨冰的样子。有时他抬头时恰好与巴恩斯目光相接，于是两人不约而同地向对方露出一个温馨又快乐的微笑。那时的景象，是【岁月静好】的最佳解释。罗杰斯和巴恩斯在这样的日子里都感受到无数平淡的幸福与灵魂的碰撞，彼此都把对方出现在自己身边看作是上天的恩赐。   
....................................   
时间过得很快，转眼间，罗杰斯在嗨爪鱿鱼店作画已有近三个月的时间。天气渐渐变冷，一年已进入尾声，两天后便是圣诞节了。   
嗨爪鱿鱼店的大家都对圣诞节与平安夜的活动安排各抒己见，施密特说要在平安夜彻夜弹奏（大家:看在上帝的份上，店长，别开腔!）斯特拉克说要和皮尔斯比赛喝东西，皮尔斯喝菊花枸杞茶，他喝自己做的把红色尖叫和崂山白花蛇草水和黑松沙士（*）混合起来的饮料（不过在巴恩斯可（凶）怜（狠）兮（残）兮（暴）的请（威）求（胁）后改为喝糖盐水），朗姆洛说要和表弟回家看老妈，不和你们这帮智障待在一起，巴恩斯说难道不应该先买点东西装饰店铺吗。   
＂是喔，我们都差点忘了，＂施密特恍然大悟地道，＂詹姆斯，你去买可以吗？＂  
＂没问题，史蒂夫，你愿意今天晚上和我一起去买圣诞节的装饰吗?＂巴恩斯一口答应下来，又转头欢快地问罗杰斯。   
＂乐意至极，亲爱的巴克。＂   
....................................   
到了晚上，罗杰斯和巴恩斯一起在街头漫步，在每一个散发着节日气息的商铺里挑选东西。在买了圣诞树与一些装饰后，他们感到有点累了，于是在附近的面包店买了两个枫糖浆面包，一人捧着一个面包，坐在街边的长椅上吃。罗杰斯见风有些大，担心巴基会着凉，又去一家服装店买了围巾，围在巴恩斯的脖颈上。   
＂史蒂夫，有没有人跟你说过，你会是个很贴心的男朋友?＂巴恩斯和罗杰斯挨得很近，他围着围巾，吃着面包，语气里有着连自己都没能察觉的甜蜜，＂不过我们现在这个样子就很想一对恋人。＂   
罗杰斯没有回话，只是入神地观赏城市美丽的夜景。巴恩斯忽然发现，罗杰斯的侧脸英俊得过分，让自己看着看着居然心跳加速起来；特别是那双红润漂亮的唇瓣，让自己产生了强烈的亲吻冲动。   
天啊，我在乱想什么!史蒂夫可是我的挚友，我怎么能对他有这种冲动呢？!巴恩斯一边自责地想着一边却情不自禁地将嘴唇凑近罗杰斯的面颊，在巴恩斯的双唇即将碰到罗杰斯的脸时，罗杰斯忽然像是无意般扭过头来，结果他们的嘴唇结结实实地贴在一起。   
＂抱，抱歉!＂巴恩斯的脸立刻红了起来，他一边低着头慌慌张张地道歉，一边平息着自己过快的心跳，同时暗自想着史蒂夫的嘴唇真是太柔软，吻起来感觉一定很好之类。结果他没看到罗杰斯脸上一闪而过的＂计划通＂微笑。   
＂救命啊!有人抢劫啦!＂正在罗杰斯和巴恩斯都沉浸在这暧昧的气氛中时，不远处忽然有人喊起来。原来是几个强壮的劫匪追着一个年轻女孩，小姑娘一边跑一边喊救命，但路人见匪徒人多势众都不敢上前帮忙。巴恩斯和罗杰斯对视一眼，与匪徒们搏斗起来。   
巴恩斯的打架天赋自然是不用说，罗杰斯每天在健身房锻炼，身手也非常敏捷。两人合力很快打趴下好几个匪徒。但忽然一个恼羞成怒的匪徒持刀向路边站着的一个小男孩扑去，小孩吓呆了，竟没有躲避，罗杰斯急忙扑过去用身体护住孩子，结果被刀子插入肩胛骨，血液喷出，他立即倒了下去。   
＂史蒂夫!!!＂见到罗杰斯受伤，巴恩斯的声音变得像是能割断脖颈的锋利钢丝，他以快的几乎产生残影的速度把捅伤罗杰斯的匪徒一脚踹到，在那人的腹部猛踩一脚，踩的那匪徒胆汁都要吐出，又在那匪徒的双腕处用力一捏，＂咔咔＂两声后，匪徒双手便骨折了，剧烈的痛楚使其晕了过去。   
巴恩斯没有理会被自己打晕的劫匪，他向路人借了些止血棉与绷带，蹲在地上，给罗杰斯的伤处做了简单的止血措施，然后把史蒂夫抱在怀里，带着哭腔道:＂史蒂夫，你坚持住啊，千万不要有事。我这就打911。＂   
巴恩斯手指发抖地打了急救电话告知自己和罗杰斯的方位让医院来接人后，想了想，又拨通了另一个号码。  
.................................   
朗姆洛正在嗨爪鱿鱼店与同事们喝啤酒，忽然接到表弟詹姆斯的电话，让朗姆洛惊异的是，从小到大无论面对怎样危急的情况都能保持镇定的詹姆斯此时听上去脆弱的像是要崩溃，他哽咽着告诉朗姆洛刚才发生的事，并让朗姆洛今晚带床铺和枕头到医院，因为他要看着罗杰斯。   
向来疼爱这个表弟的朗姆洛听见巴恩斯的哭声后，揪心的不行，他站起身来，和施密特说明情况之后便立刻在附近商店买了一整套被子、床铺与枕头，骑上摩托向罗杰斯和巴恩斯所在的医院驶去。   
.................................   
TBC.   
感谢你看到这里。   
（*）这三种魔鬼饮品我全都喝过，是不是很厉害~（不过都只喝一口就吐了）   
下一章主要是冬冬在医院照顾大盾，没有意外的话大盾会对冬冬表白心迹。还会有第一章的人物出场。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

.....................  
朗姆洛赶到医院的时候，罗杰斯正在急诊室里抢救，巴恩斯坐在急诊室外面的长椅上，双手交叠放于膝上，低着头看不清表情。朗姆洛走过去拍拍他的肩膀，他像是从梦中被惊醒一般抬起头，对着朗姆洛露出一个疲惫又感激的微笑，轻声道:"麻烦你了，布洛克。"然后伸手敲了敲自己旁边的座位，示意朗姆洛坐下来。  
朗姆洛把被子与枕头找干净地方放好，坐在巴恩斯身边。"罗杰斯现在情况怎么样?"他小心翼翼地问道，虽然既然正在抢救就说明还有希望，但是詹姆斯在电话里那种带着哭腔的绝望口吻让他不得不揪心。  
"还可以，医生说幸好止血工作做的及时，所以史蒂夫现在已经脱离生命危险了。"巴恩斯的表情轻松了一点，随即又变得变得自责起来"是我的错，如果不是我非要让他陪我购物，他也就不会遇到那些匪徒，也就不会被捅伤了。他受伤，责任有四成在于我。"  
听见表弟这样说，朗姆洛一时因为心里堵得慌，竟说不出一句安慰的话来。从小一起长大，詹姆斯的性格他比任何人都要清楚:外表看似洒脱不羁，实际上却是个极其喜欢往自己身上揽罪的性子。尤其是当他在乎的人受到伤害时，他便会感到极度自责，罗杰斯今天尚且是被外人捅伤，他就说有四成责任在于他自己；若是罗杰斯是被什么非人类因素伤害到的话，这傻孩子只怕会把全部责任都归给自己。  
于是朗姆洛沉默了很久，抬起手来摸了摸巴恩斯柔软的棕发。"这和你没有关系，"朗姆洛安慰他说，"你又不是预言家，哪里能预料到罗杰斯今天晚上会被突然冒出来的劫匪捅伤呢？而且既然他现在已经脱离了生命危险，应该没什么太大的问题了。你别太过担心了，要相信一切都会好起来的。"  
听了朗姆洛的安慰，巴恩斯看上去总算没那么自责了。他抱了抱朗姆洛，说："谢谢你，表哥。现在很晚了，你早点回去吧，记得明天姨妈来看我们时，代我说声抱歉，因为我圣诞节不能陪她过了，要留在医院照顾史蒂夫。"说完他站起身来，向罗杰斯所在的病房走去。  
朗姆洛在巴恩斯走进病房后，便也转身离开。  
...........................  
巴恩斯看着病床上昏迷着的的罗杰斯，他刚刚经历了一场手术，伤口处被缝了十几针，面色因过度失血显得有些苍白，配上英俊的过分的面容，使得他像极了希腊名家精雕细琢出的美少年雕像，但巴恩斯却感到有些心疼。  
巴恩斯用手指轻轻扫过罗杰斯的面孔，罗杰斯生的极为阳光英俊，这他是一直都知道的。而且这付阿波罗般的似有阳光普照其上的脸，在几个小时之前还令自己莫名心跳加速。有时候巴恩斯会感到世事真是奇妙:他与罗杰斯因为一个笨拙的乌龙认识彼此，相识之后发现对方和自己的三观与灵魂皆是高度契合，每次他们交流自己的见解时，彼此都会对对方生出"原来你也在这里"的知己感。他在与罗杰斯的几个月相处过程中，总能感受到彼此的灵魂相撞，溅出名为"知己感"的水花，就好像他和罗杰斯存在于这世上的一大宿命，便是遇到彼此并成为知己与挚友。  
只是挚友吗？巴恩斯有些不确定地问自己，毕竟没有人会对着挚友感到脸红心跳，但他几小时前不小心吻了罗杰斯后确实心跳变得很快。而当他看着躺在病床上的，虚弱苍白的罗杰斯时，他的血管里涌动着对罗杰斯的脉脉柔情，心脏被无限的保护欲和爱怜感填充着，他想自己要尽全力守护好这样虚弱的罗杰斯，不让罗杰斯受到哪怕一丁点来自外界的伤害。  
忽然罗杰斯的嘴唇动了动，发出几个模糊不清的音节。巴恩斯以为罗杰斯要醒过来了，结果罗杰斯一直闭着眼睛，原来是在说梦话。他将耳朵凑到罗杰斯唇边，想知道罗杰斯在说些什么。  
因为是梦话，所以罗杰斯的声音非常难以分辨，巴恩斯听了半天，才听出罗杰斯是在一遍又一遍地小声喊着"巴基""巴基""巴基"。  
在听清罗杰斯的梦话后，巴恩斯感到自己如同被一道抹满枫糖浆的闪电击中了，甜蜜而酸涩的炽热情感由心脏处突然喷涌而出，又向身体各处流去，让他舌尖发麻，双手战栗。他张开口用力吸气，在空气里清晰地品味到罗杰斯对自己的那些从未宣之于口的隐秘心绪。它们曾涌动在罗杰斯为自己画的每一幅画中，潜藏在罗杰斯为自己做的每一份午饭中，跃动于他们之间那些灵魂相撞般的对话里，只是他之前从未留意。  
巴恩斯闭上双眼，感到眼眶处有点湿，他抬手抹去那一点湿润，放在嘴里尝了尝，他从中品出了罗杰斯血液的味道，那里浸润着罗杰斯对他静谧而浓烈的爱意。  
他爱着我。巴恩斯想。那我呢？他一时没法给自己一个准确的答案，只是满怀柔情地低下头吻了吻罗杰斯苍白的面颊，在他耳边发誓般地轻声道:"我在这儿呢，史蒂夫。我就在这里，哪里都不去，只陪着你。晚安。"  
........................  
罗杰斯睁开眼睛，看到巴恩斯正坐在床边啃苹果，见他醒来，便眼神清亮地望向他，伸手将那个咬了几口的苹果递到他唇边，说:"这果子很甜，给你吃一口。"  
罗杰斯张开嘴啃了一大口苹果，确实非常好吃，清甜的汁液如同巴基带着笑意的清亮眼神，令他感到身心愉悦。他试图坐起来，结果被巴恩斯一把摁住。  
"医生说你现在不宜多动，要尽量躺着。你有什么需要跟我说一声就行，不必亲自动手。"巴恩斯告诉他。  
罗杰斯非常感动，但还是想要起身"谢谢你巴基，可是我要..."  
"啧!你这人真是的，我都说了我可以代替你做任何事，你怎么就不信呢？还是你在跟我见外?"巴恩斯一手摁着罗杰斯的胸脯，一手叉着腰，鼓起脸颊道。  
"我知道的，可是我真的要起..."  
"你再对我这么客套我可要发脾气了!"  
"但我是要去上厕所啊!"罗杰斯总算把话说完了。  
"......什么?!"  
"我说我要去上厕所，"罗杰斯边重复边起身披上外套，"我刚起来就特别想去了，你再摁着我的话，我怕自己膀胱憋不住。"  
巴恩斯非常尴尬地沉默了一会，然后伸手挽住罗杰斯的胳膊"那我扶你去。"  
在解决完生理需要之后，罗杰斯又被巴恩斯督促着到床上躺着，巴恩斯替他掩好被角，又和他聊了会天，在临近中午的时候问他:"你今天想吃些什么，史蒂夫?"  
"唔，我无所谓了，你烧什么菜我就吃什么。"罗杰斯闲闲地道，"说起来，这还是我第一次吃你做的饭呐。"  
巴恩斯在一个多小时后端着一个托盘来到病床前，他煮了一锅排骨汤，里面放了莲藕和一些能补血的中药；一碗羊奶炖蛋，非常香；一碗撒了碎白芝麻的糯米饭。罗杰斯这时候已经非常饿了，于是他迅速地拿着餐具享用起美食。  
"巴基，你做的饭真是太美味可口了。"罗杰斯高兴又柔和地道，"真希望以后能够经常吃到你做的饭菜。"  
巴恩斯对于罗杰斯如此赏识自己烹饪的饭菜非常满意，于是在饮食方面也对罗杰斯生出知己感来，他爽快地说:"没问题啊，正好你做饭也非常美味，你要是不介意的话，出院之后我去你家住，我们每天轮流做饭给对方吃。"  
我喜欢你做的饭，更喜欢你。罗杰斯满怀柔情地心想，他在听到巴基说要等他出院之后去他家住时脸再次发起烧来，于是把脸埋在被子里。他回味着巴基说那句话的样子，舔了舔唇，感受到奶糖的甜味在舌尖散开，这让他的嘴角绽放出一个傻乎乎的微笑。  
..............................  
接下来的日子里，巴恩斯每天都在医院很认真地照顾罗杰斯，他为罗杰斯精心烹饪每日三餐，陪罗杰斯看电影并对电影情节展开激烈而融洽的讨论，罗杰斯稍微好一点时就挽着他到外面晒太阳散步，甚至晚上睡前会给罗杰斯诵读《瓦尔登湖》、《追忆似水年华》这类书籍上的故事。罗杰斯嘴上开玩笑说巴基你现在快成我的老妈了，心里却因为心上人的细致体贴产生了梦幻般的幸福感。  
夜幕降临时，罗杰斯侧躺在床上，倾听着巴恩斯唱诗一般动听的诵读声，凝视着巴恩斯在月光映射下格外柔和的面容，那浓密羽睫下的两汪绿色深潭，那挺直鼻梁两侧的让他五官显得更加立体的阴影，那似乎永远带着笑意的红润上翘的双唇，还有他形状可爱的下巴上那一道浅沟。无论在现实中和梦中描画过多少次巴基的面容，他还是会为巴基脸上的一切细节所深深倾倒，每次见面，巴基都带会给他新的惊艳。  
罗杰斯此时被安宁祥和的氛围温柔地轻抚每一寸肌肤，他的心脏和巴恩斯的诵读声以同一频率跳动着，心中满怀着对巴基的柔情与爱意，这些感情不同于以往的炽热，而是更加平和坚定，前者如烈火，后者似汪洋。罗杰斯真诚地感谢上苍赐予他这样的幸福时刻，他希望时间能在此驻留，希望巴基能永伴身边，他甚至感激起了那个捅伤自己的劫匪，如果不是他，自己如何能体会到被心上人温柔相待是如此的令人心醉。  
........................  
圣诞节那天，罗杰斯的好兄弟威尔逊提着礼物来医院看望他，与巴恩斯认识后本来想多待一会，结果因为感觉到罗杰斯和巴恩斯之间的氛围实在容不下其他人，所以他就翻着白眼迅速离开了，走之前还对罗杰斯抱怨说他原先以为自己有了男朋友莱利后就不会再怕吃朋友的狗粮，现在发现自己错的离谱。  
"吃狗粮?山姆为什么要说吃狗粮?我们刚才有说要给他吃狗粮吗？"威尔逊离开后，罗杰斯疑惑地问巴恩斯。  
"我也不清楚，"巴恩斯也觉得很奇怪，"可能是你这个朋友自己想吃狗粮了。你知道的，现在社会压力这么大，每个人排遣压力的方式都不一样，说不定山姆的解压方式就是吃狗粮。"  
"听起来很有道理。"罗杰斯赞同地点点头，"那我下次拜访山姆，就送两盒高级狗粮给他。"  
此时走出医院的威尔逊忽然打了个喷嚏，莫名有一种不好的预感。  
又过了几天，巴恩斯的姨妈带着他的表哥朗姆洛来医院给巴恩斯送礼物。巴恩斯的姨妈是个身材娇小而活力十足的女人，她一进门就喊着亲爱的巴基宝贝，然后跑过来一把抱住巴恩斯，在他的脸上亲了好几口。姨妈给巴恩斯带了许多圣诞礼物，由朗姆洛提着放到病房各处，她还给罗杰斯送了一束鲜花，枝梗上面系着一张造型精致的卡片，上面写着【祝亲爱的巴基宝贝的男朋友罗杰斯先生早日康复】。  
"额...阿姨，您误会了，我不是巴基的男朋友，我们没有在谈恋爱。"罗杰斯虽然对于心上人的姨妈把自己当成她外甥的男朋友感到欣喜若狂，但因为怕巴基不高兴，他还是否认了。  
"不是男朋友吗？"姨妈怀疑地看看罗杰斯又看看巴恩斯，笃定地说，"可我看你们俩完全就是一对儿。"  
"好啦!姨妈，你再说下去史蒂夫就要找个地缝钻进去了。"巴恩斯揽着姨妈的肩膀笑嘻嘻地道，"你和布洛克吃过饭了吗？没吃过的话，我现在准备煮饭了，你们可以在这吃。"  
姨妈非常高兴地说巴基宝贝真是太了不起，都会做饭了，随即又有些遗憾地表示自己马上要去工作，没时间在这儿吃饭，只能让你表哥品尝你的绝佳手艺了。"布洛克，"她转向自己的儿子，"你先送我去上班，然后再过来陪你表弟吃饭。"  
朗姆洛答应了一声，于是母子二人与巴恩斯和罗杰斯道别后，便一起离开了。  
...........................  
朗姆洛母子离开后，罗杰斯深深吸了几口气，终于鼓足勇气，拉着巴恩斯的手，望着他的眼睛，有些害羞但异常坚定地说:"那个...巴基，其实刚才你姨妈说我是你男朋友的时候，我是特别想承认的。实际上，我见到你的第一眼，就希望天下所有人都把我们看作一对恋人。"  
巴恩斯听了这话，眨眨眼睛，轻快俏皮地对罗杰斯说:"你这是在向我表白吗？亲爱的史蒂维，你不知道你昏迷的那个晚上说梦话，嘴里一直喊着我的小名，我从那个时候就知道你喜欢我了。"  
"巴基，你愿意成为我的男朋友吗?"罗杰斯看着他的心上人，紧张又满怀希翼地问。  
巴恩斯还没有来得及回答，就被一阵敲门声打断了。开门后，两个提着一大堆补品的男子走进来，罗杰斯惊喜地叫了声表叔。原来是他的两位表叔寇森与泽莫。  
寇森把补品放好后，坐到罗杰斯身边拉着他的手问寒问暖，对于罗杰斯见义勇为被捅伤这件事，寇森先是高度赞美了一番，又说表侄你以后可不能干这样的傻事，你要有什么三长两短表叔就失去生活的希望了blablabla...之类的话。罗杰斯面上一直点头微笑说对对对表叔你说的都对，不过心里在想些什么就不为寇森知了。  
泽莫看了眼巴恩斯，对他伸出手"你就是史蒂夫这几个月经常在电子邮件里提起的巴基巴恩斯吧，很高兴认识你。我是史蒂夫的表叔，赫尔穆特泽莫，谢谢你这些天来照顾我的表侄。"泽莫的声音听起来礼貌而疏离，那是在商场上叱诧多年的精英会有的非常彬彬有礼却让人摸不清底细的说话方式。  
这时送母亲去上班后回来的朗姆洛走进病房，一进门便看到了泽莫。  
"哟!这不是我们的大精英泽莫先生吗，您怎么忽然光临这种小地方了?"朗姆洛挑起眉毛，对着泽莫语气调侃地道。  
在看见朗姆洛出现的时候，泽莫身上那种冷淡到近乎没有情绪的气质消失了，取而代之的是咄咄逼人"我是来看望我表侄史蒂夫的，不过既然你也出现在这里，我现在一分钟都不想在这多待!"  
"哇，你说巧不巧，我也是这么想的。"朗姆洛立刻反唇相讥道，"其实我打开门发现你在这儿的时候，就想直接关门离开。"  
...........................  
布洛克朗姆洛和赫尔穆特泽莫是竹马竹马，虽然他们俩人都对这个说法非常抵触。  
不过无论怎样反驳，他们确实是小学，初中，高中都在同一个学校同一个班级，还经常被分到做同桌（不过每次都因为天天打架被分开）。泽莫天生在逻辑思维方面极有天赋，而且冷心冷情，对世间万物都是冷眼旁观，但只要对上朗姆洛，他就会变得格外争强好胜，凡事都要争出个高低。斗嘴讥讽是家常便饭，有时生起气来一向信奉【君子动口不动手】的泽莫还会同朗姆洛互相殴打。  
至于朗姆洛，从小就是除了拿自家表弟没辙外，对其他人都是能怼则怼，特别是对泽莫这个看起来高高在上的尖子生，惹怒他简直成了朗姆洛的人生一大乐趣。  
不过虽然两个人之间的关系如此水火不容，一旦有外人欺负他们中的某一人，另一位就会用各种手段让欺负人的那位吃足苦头。朗姆洛上学的时候就经常带着小弟把抢泽莫钱的坏学生通通揍得鼻青脸肿（然后狠狠嘲笑了被抢钱的泽莫），泽莫也在朗姆洛被女友劈腿之后先当面讥讽了朗姆洛几句，背地里给那位从和朗姆洛谈恋爱开始就脚踏两条船的女人寄了封非常毒舌的谴责信，那姑娘看了信后羞愤得差点跳楼自!杀。  
当然了，这种互帮互助只是极少数，大部分情况下，这两位总能让空气中弥漫着火药味。比如说现在，朗姆洛与泽莫在罗杰斯的病房里又一次吵了起来。罗杰斯和寇森怎么都劝不住他们，罗杰斯为了不听他们吵架，便说自己要休息了。于是泽莫和寇森向罗杰斯道别后走出房间，朗姆洛拉着巴恩斯也离开了。直到关门的时候，泽莫与朗姆洛还在不停斗嘴。  
巴恩斯直到离开病房也没有回答罗杰斯那个是否愿意做他男朋友的问题，只是在被朗姆洛拉出房间时，他忽然对着罗杰斯伸出一只手，拇指与食指指尖并起弯成圈，其余三指伸直分开，比出了一个【OK】的手势。  
........................  
感谢你看到这里。  
这篇昨晚写了五个小时后忽然全没了，所以我今天早起又写了五六个小时，累死我了_(:з」∠)_  
这篇写的我可开心了，史蒂乎和吧唧这两个傻fufu的家伙总算要在一起啦!QwQ


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

....................  
这是一个暖融融的冬日午后，嗨爪鱿鱼店里顾客们来来往往，享用着美味的烤鱿鱼。而一旁的卖刨冰的柜台上堆满了姑娘们送的圣诞节贺卡，这些女孩子们是经常来嗨爪鱿鱼店吃刨冰的，她们中绝大多数曾经受过巴基巴恩斯的帮助并与巴恩斯成为好朋友，也都见到过那位每天下午为她们的朋友画像的那位温和而阳光的年轻画家——史蒂夫罗杰斯。

在听闻罗杰斯因为见义勇为被捅伤，巴恩斯在医院照顾他从而不能来嗨爪鱿鱼店做刨冰后，姑娘们一面为一段时间内见不到巴恩斯这位英俊可爱又活泼善良的刨冰小哥而感到遗憾，一面为罗杰斯的伤情担忧不已，所以纷纷在卖刨冰的柜台上留下了送给巴恩斯的贺卡，祝他圣诞快乐和希望罗杰斯先生早日康复之类的话。她们每天都会来嗨爪鱿鱼店，买一串鱿鱼边吃边等，希望能看到巴恩斯的到来。

斯特拉克正在厨房里摆弄他制作的那些被大家公认气味与颜色都非常反人类的奇葩饮品，忽然从厨房后门走进来一位棕发绿眼的青年，原来是有一个多月没出现过的巴基巴恩斯。

＂詹姆斯，你到厨房来干什么？＂因为第一次见面就被巴恩斯捏着脖子提到半空中威胁，斯特拉克对这位看似软萌温柔实际暴力程度不输其满身社会气息的表哥的年轻人总有一种发自肺腑的畏惧感，他颤抖着问道。

巴恩斯冲他做了一个嘘声的手势，猫儿似的浅绿眼珠转了几转，压低声音说:＂沃尔夫冈你现在可不可以出去待着?因为我要借用一下厨房。＂

＂额...可是我还...＂斯特拉克正想以自己今天还没有配制出新的调味酱为由婉拒，但看着巴恩斯明媚甜糯却威胁意味十足地勾起唇角，他还是求生欲极强地选择了点头答应。

巴恩斯对斯特拉克如此识时务表示非常满意，他向斯特拉克（毫不真诚地）表达了感谢，然后请他走的时候把门关上。

...........................

巴恩斯将削皮去核的三个红富士苹果切成大小适中的几块，盛放在一个大碗中；在刚刚洗过的锅里倒入一定量的橄榄油和白糖，又在另一个大碗里装了由精白面与优质黄油充分混合搅拌，并压成饼状的一张大面饼。

他把苹果块倒入锅中，打开燃气灶，将火力调至中火，然后便用铲子翻炒挤压那些苹果块，使它们在高温与挤压下逐渐变成黏糊糊的苹果泥，并和在美拉德反应作用下成为红褐色液体的糖浆密切融合在一起。糖浆的甜蜜与苹果的清甜气味互相混合，让厨房变得令人食指大动。

苹果泥与糖浆刚刚成为一大锅水乳交融的甜腻液体时，巴恩斯便把火调小，用镊子夹着那张黄油面饼放进锅里，使其完全浸泡在苹果糖浆中。他今天要做一份苹果派，为了庆祝他的朋友...好吧，是男朋友史蒂夫罗杰斯出院。

苹果派做好后，巴恩斯将它盛到一张极大的盘子里，待其稍微冷却，便用小刀在上面划了十几下，把苹果派从一整张切分成许多块均匀的小扇形，最后把锅里剩余的苹果糖浆淋在这些小扇形们上面，于是苹果派便大功告成了。

...........................

巴恩斯被自己做的苹果派的甜糯香气吸引，于是忍不住用叉子叉起吃了一块，苹果派又香又甜，味道非常好。巴恩斯一边鼓动着腮帮咀嚼，一边很高兴地想史蒂夫肯定会非常喜欢自己做的苹果派的。就在这时，一只宽厚白皙，指肚处有薄茧的手伸到巴恩斯的脸旁，捏了捏他因为塞着苹果派所以鼓起来的脸颊。

巴恩斯气恼又快乐地瞪向那只魔爪的主人——史蒂夫罗杰斯，一把抓住对方在自己脸上为非作歹的那只手，拉倒自己嘴边伸出舌尖在柔软的手心处用力舔了舔（这使得罗杰斯发出一声呻!吟般的暧!昧叹息）；又叉起一块苹果派，吹了几下后就塞到罗杰斯嘴里。

巴恩斯冲着罗杰斯眨眨眼，眉眼弯弯地问罗杰斯要怎么回报自己喂给他这么好吃的苹果派。

罗杰斯三下两下就把那块苹果派吃到肚子里，然后他伸出手拉住巴恩斯的双腕，将他甜蜜又顽劣的男朋友抱在怀中，他一手按住巴恩斯的后脑勺，与他的巴基面对面紧挨在一起。  
罗杰斯先是在巴恩斯的脸上各个地方细致又轻柔地吻了一通，然后张开双唇含住巴基的唇瓣，用舌尖勾勒一番巴基形状完美的唇形后便伸到巴基的嘴里，温柔怜惜地舔着巴基细密整齐的牙齿与柔嫩的舌面，最后含住那条软舌用力吮吸，舌面互相摩擦着，将巴基口中带着苹果糖浆甜香味的唾液吞到自己嘴里。

这个吻持续的时间非常久，久到巴恩斯感到呼吸有些困难，于是他拍拍罗杰斯的后背，结果罗杰斯像是没有触觉一样又吻了近半分钟，这才将嘴唇离开已经快要成为世界上第一个因接吻而窒息的奇人巴恩斯。

＂巴基，这就是我回报你的方式。＂罗杰斯看着同他接吻后面色潮红，眼神湿漉漉的巴恩斯，忍不住露出一个有些腹黑的笑容，但说话的语气却还是正直得不能再正直，＂你每喂我吃一块苹果派，我就吻你一次。你现在做了这么多苹果派，我想让你全部喂给我吃，这样我就可以吻你许多次了。＂说完，他抓着巴恩斯的手拿了一块苹果派送到自己口中，吃完后再次与了巴基交换一个温柔而绵长的深吻。

＂混蛋罗杰斯!我做这么美味苹果派给你吃，结果你说要回报我，却把我吻的快要窒息了，真是个讨厌鬼!＂第二次深吻结束后，巴恩斯一边喘着气，一边气乎乎地道。他脸上的表情凶巴巴的，可那双过分迷人的绿眼睛里却无一丝怒气，反倒是是盈满了晶亮剔透的生理泪水与冬阳般温暖和煦的柔情蜜意。

＂抱歉啦，巴基。可是我每次看到你的双唇，就特别想吻它们，想控制都控制不住。我也很苦恼啊，你说该怎么办呢?＂罗杰斯对着他的心上人委委屈屈地撅着嘴询问，同时双手与他的巴基的手握在一起，掌心相贴，十指相扣。

巴恩斯听了这句话后，眼睛里的柔情忽然变得浓稠而明亮，他将双眸弯成月牙状，一眨不眨地与罗杰斯目光相接。直到罗杰斯感到自己将要溺亡在巴基眼中的绿色深潭时，巴恩斯才以带着几分气恼几分认命，但依然幸福甜蜜得如同淋满枫糖浆与蜂蜜般的声音回答道:＂我也是无时无刻不想吻你，史蒂维，你可真是个可爱又迷人的小讨厌鬼。＂

＂彼此彼此。＂罗杰斯深情又狡黠地笑了起来。＂所以我们俩必须在一起，不然会有一大堆人被作为单身贵族的史蒂夫罗杰斯和巴基巴恩斯迷的神魂颠倒。＂  
............................  
谢谢你看到这里。  
今天有点累，所以写的不太多，不过这一章让盾冬啵上嘴了，可喜可贺。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

......   
＂亚历山大，你有没有发现，最近詹姆斯和史蒂夫变得有一点奇怪?＂斯特拉克用铲子铲着他刚才煮酱油和黄油后在锅底形成的一坨不明物体，问坐在他身边喝茶记账的皮尔斯。   
皮尔斯低着头，用拇指把计算器的按键按的哒哒响，头也不抬地回答:＂那两位什么时候不奇怪了？倒是你，沃尔夫冈，你可得把这个锅完全擦干净，要不然布洛克看到你把他用来煮鱿鱼的锅搞得这么脏，非得剥了你的皮不可。＂   
＂知道了，说起来自从史蒂夫从医院出来以后，詹姆斯就经常占用厨房和史蒂夫一起烹饪各种各样的甜品，而且都还蛮好吃的。＂斯特拉克对皮尔斯的建议表示心领神会，又道，＂有一次他们俩把做好的奶油小方分给我吃，那味道，啧啧，真是绝了!不过以前可从没见过詹姆斯下过厨，也不知道他为什么最近忽然变成甜食大师了。＂   
皮尔斯的面容在热气腾腾的菊花枸杞茶形成的雾气里竟显得有些神秘莫测，他压低声音，用一种非常八卦的口吻道:＂你说，詹姆斯和史蒂夫这些天来总是待在一起，他们会不会...＂他将双手握成拳头并在一起，两根大拇指向内弯了弯。   
＂额，这应该不太可能吧。要知道我们那位【音乐鬼才】的好店主平时除了在店里制造声音污染外，就是喜欢四处闲逛。如果詹姆斯和史蒂夫之间真有什么的话，怎么从来没听他提起过?＂   
＂我什么时候在店里制造精神污染啦!你们这群思想平庸的家伙不懂，我弹奏的都是艺术，能够直击灵魂的艺术!＂施密特不知什么时候出现在斯特拉克和皮尔斯的身后听到了关于自己的吐槽，气愤愤地回击到。然后他警惕地向四周望了望，声音低的几乎耳语:＂其实史蒂夫和詹姆斯确实是亚历山大猜的那种关系，我亲眼所见，绝对属实!不过詹姆斯威胁我不许告诉他表哥，所以之前我一直没敢提起这件事，你们要是能保证布洛克绝对不会知道詹姆斯和史蒂夫在一起了，我就把我看到的说给你们听。＂   
斯特拉克和皮尔斯频率一致地点头表示一定保密，斯特拉克还在嘴唇上做出拉拉链的动作。于是施密特便用一种讲鬼故事的阴森口吻说起了关于巴恩斯和罗杰斯搞在一起的实锤证据。   
...... 

那是一个与寻常无异的冬日傍晚，天气虽然冷好在并不阴湿，施密特背上背着个吉他在嗨爪鱿鱼店附近逛来逛去。客人们大多穿着毛衫与小袄，在鱿鱼店店外摆着的几张长桌上吃着又辣又香的烤鱿鱼，苍翠的古树被朔风吹落枯叶，几只流浪猫在店边的墙壁上快活地磨爪子。  
施密特忽然听见一阵从储物仓库里传出的低喘声与细微流水声，他在好奇心的趋势下悄悄走过去，结果看到巴恩斯被罗杰斯压在墙上法式深吻，巴恩斯一只手按着罗杰斯阳光般灿烂的金色短发，另一只手与罗杰斯的手扣在一起，罗杰斯一面热切地亲吻巴恩斯一面用自己空出来的手揉着巴恩斯线条流畅的腰肢。   
施密特被眼前所见惊得愣在原地，这时一只黑猫跑过，撞到了两个易拉罐并发出清脆的响声。于是巴恩斯和罗杰斯一起回过头来，正好与施密特四目相对，而且施密特看起来好像站在原地看了很久的样子。   
完了，黑猫果然是带来不幸的动物啊。施密特生无可恋地看着巴恩斯向自己走来。巴恩斯迷人的绿眼睛里还氤氲着水汽，狭长的眼角微微发红，红润的唇瓣因长时间的接吻变得红肿，但这些都盖不住他此时浑身上下散发出的凛冽杀气。巴恩斯扯住施密特的衣领，将他提起来抵在墙上，笑容明媚地问:＂是不是看的很开心呀，约翰尼?＂   
施密特打了个寒颤，把头摇的像拨浪鼓一样:＂没有没有，我什么都没有看到，也什么都没有听到!我真的是路过的，詹姆斯，求你放我离开吧，我真的什么都不知道啊。＂   
巴恩斯松开手，让施密特落到地上，又用肘部压着施密特的肩膀，声音软糯甜美却威胁意味极重地对着施密特道:＂我不管你刚才有没有看到或听到什么，只要有一天我表哥说从你这得知了我和史蒂夫在谈恋爱，那么..小约翰尼，你想知道我上次是怎么让那个打女朋友的壮汉从此再也不敢纠缠那姑娘吗?＂   
＂绝对不想!詹姆斯你放心，布洛克肯定不会知道这件事的。＂施密特担心巴恩斯这个魔头觉得他诚意不够，还举起一只手对天发誓，＂不过你为什么怕布洛克知道啊，你表哥不是一向很疼你的吗？难道你谈恋爱被他知道了，还会被他打不成?＂   
巴恩斯听了这话无奈地耸耸肩，＂就是因为布洛克太疼我了，把我当成小孩子，一天到晚担心我被坏人骗钱骗色骗感情。如果他知道史蒂夫是我的男朋友，他肯定会觉得史蒂夫是心怀不轨地引诱我的芳心纵火犯，我可不想看到自己表哥和自己男朋友打起来。＂   
＂原来是这样，我现在可以走了吗。＂施密特了然地点点头，又期待地看向巴恩斯。   
＂你走吧。＂巴恩斯挥挥手，同时搂上罗杰斯的腰＂不过记住，千万不要让我表哥知道这件事，否则...你不会想知道后果的。＂   
施密特逃命一般离开那里，身后再次传来巴恩斯和罗杰斯的热吻声。   
......   
＂天啊，想不到詹姆斯和史蒂夫真的是一对!＂斯特拉克小声惊呼起来，＂这么看来，他们每次待在厨房那么长时间，那有可能是在接吻。说不定我的那些特制调味品里还有着他们俩接吻时不慎滴落的口水呢。＂他沮丧地抱住脑袋。   
皮尔斯善解人意地补充一句:＂只有口水都没什么，就怕有...你知道的，现在的年轻人大都放的很开。＂   
＂你是说，他们在我的厨房里翻云覆雨吗？＂斯特拉克更加沮丧了，一想到他视如己出（?）的那些特制调料可能被巴恩斯这个魔头身上的液体玷污，他不禁感到连蚝油的浓鲜都补偿不了他对生活的绝望。   
＂而且你还绝对不能找布洛克告状，不然巴恩斯会让我们三个后悔存在于这世上。＂施密特语气沉重地接过斯特拉克的话头。   
＂呜呜，我们真是太惨了。＂觉得人生无望的斯特拉克忍不住和施密特抱头痛哭起来，皮尔斯也对这不公平的世界感到满腹酸楚，但他还是远离了那两个人，因为斯特拉克身上的调料汁味实在是太难闻了。   
......   
而此时的巴恩斯和罗杰斯并没有听到这三个人伤心欲绝的哭泣声，因为罗杰斯正在巴恩斯家的阳台上为他的男朋友洗头发。   
巴恩斯上身只着一件薄薄的白衬衣，柔软的棕色半长发浸在水里。罗杰斯一手沾着洗发液，在巴恩斯的发丝上搓出白色的泡沫，另一手摁着巴恩斯的衬衣领口，防止它被水沾湿。   
巴恩斯在衬衣下修长光滑的脊背被冬阳晒得暖暖的，发根处燃烧着罗杰斯指尖的轻柔搓动，有热牛奶和蜂蜜的香气在他的骨骼中缓缓流淌。   
巴恩斯在温热的水中泡着脑袋，罗杰斯在水里细致地揉搓他的发丝，洗头液的白沫与他吐出的几串小泡泡混成一片，他的意识也像这些泡沫一般弥散在暖而不灼的冬日阳光里。   
忽然他听见罗杰斯在唱歌，声音低沉而悦耳，那是一首山间小伙对心爱姑娘示爱的古老民谣，歌词简单，却有让人无法抵挡的诚意和柔情。巴恩斯不禁以为自己身处梦中，他确实在极致的舒缓中昏昏欲睡，而那动人的歌声一直飘散在他的头顶上方，他忍不住轻声合唱起来。   
罗杰斯清干净巴恩斯发丝上的白沫后，将他的男朋友从梦境般的水里拉了上来，又拿一条干毛巾把巴恩斯的湿发包裹起来。   
＂想不到你唱歌这么好听，史蒂维，你真是太了不起了。＂巴恩斯在罗杰斯用吹风机为他吹头发时，弯着漂亮的眼睛，软绵绵地说。   
＂你也一样，巴基，在我心里你的一切都是最好的。＂罗杰斯用宽厚温暖的手舒缓地抚摸着巴恩斯光滑的脊背，蓝色的眼睛里盈满最诚挚的深情。   
............   
嗨爪鱿鱼店的每天都很轻松闲散，日子总是过的很快，在罗杰斯出院整整两个月的时候，两位衣着华贵的年轻男子来到这里。一位和罗杰斯一样都是金发碧眼，气质极为温暖直率，让人一见便生好感；一位黑发绿眼，漂亮得不像话，举手投足都优雅得令人挪不开眼。这两位的手指紧扣在一起，而且两枚一模一样的精致戒指被套在金发男子宽大的手和黑发男子纤细的手的中指处（*1）。   
＂洛基，你怎么来了？＂巴恩斯见到好友，又惊又喜地跑过来一把抱住洛基，在他的脸上打了一连串啵，然后一边把下巴搁在洛基纤瘦的肩膀处，一边以撒娇般的语气问。   
一向有洁癖的洛基劳菲森没有立刻擦去脸上的口水，而是伸手揉着巴恩斯软软的棕发，语调亲昵得像是对自己养的小猫:＂后天晚上我和索尔要在奥丁森家族的古堡那举行婚礼，我已经告诉托尼了，也来和你说一声。＂  
＂哇，恭喜恭喜，你和索尔终于要结婚了!＂巴恩斯听见好友的喜讯，每根头发丝都透露出快乐的气息，他兴奋地道＂你们家古堡那好吃的特别多，我在婚礼上可以享尽口福啦。＂   
洛基假装恼怒地捏住巴恩斯的脸，语气嫌弃却又异常温柔:＂你这家伙真是，整天就知道吃吃吃!＂   
一旁的罗杰斯和索尔默默地看着他们，莫名感到一股醋意在身边蔓延。   
......   
感谢你看到这里。   
（*1）订婚是中指，结婚是无名指，应该...没错吧。【心虚.jpg】   
这篇写了快四个小时，真是太累了。不过这章的盾冬相处还是挺有恋爱的感觉呢，有点开心QwQ


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

过于华美的一列婚车在街道上穿行着，引得路人纷纷驻足观望。  
弗丽嘉.奥丁森坐在其中一辆婚车后座，这位端庄优雅的奥丁森家族主母今天看上去格外高兴，连她白皙颈间的珍珠项链都似乎散发着浓烈的喜气。当然了，作为今天婚礼两位主角共同的母亲，弗丽嘉是怎么高兴都合情合理。  
奥丁森夫人的身边坐着一位容貌美艳逼人，气势凌厉如锋的年轻黑发女子，涂着烟熏妆，留着长指甲，正懒洋洋地倚靠在扶手边往嘴里扔巧克力棒。  
＂唉，想不到小洛（*1）马上就要和索尔那呆子举办婚礼。＂那年轻黑发女子，奥丁森家族长女，索尔和洛基兄弟俩最为敬畏的长姐，同时也是商政两界人人畏惧的【死亡女神】，海拉.奥丁森一边嚼着巧克力棒一边闲闲开口，＂实在是太便宜索尔这家伙了。＂  
弗丽嘉听了这话，忍不住又好笑又无奈地伸手拍了一下长女的小臂，道：＂你这傻丫头，索尔可是你亲弟弟!再说他也就是小时候对小洛忽视了些，从十几岁起天下最把小洛捧在手心的可就是索尔了。小洛这孩子性子冷淡，但对和索尔结婚这事可是比谁都热切，你不愿小洛嫁给索尔，难道还能揍索尔一顿不成？!＂  
＂就是因为索尔是我亲弟弟，而且小洛也特别喜欢他，所以我只是在嘴上抱怨几句。若非如此，我可不想看到自己最心疼的弟弟被别人拐走。＂海拉说着，忽然将一包巧克力棒向窗外另一辆婚车那一扔。巧克力棒被一只修长苍白的手准确抓住，一张希腊名雕般的秀致面容探出车窗，对着海拉大声喊：＂谢啦，姐!＂  
＂你姐姐可真够厉害的，在行驶的车上给你递零食。＂托尼史塔克作为史塔克集团总裁，本来可以和丈夫贾维斯单独坐一辆车，但正如某位为了和发小坐同一辆车，便让自家男朋友和奥丁森家族次子共乘一舆的巴恩斯先生，托尼也坚持要和洛基，巴基坐在一起。现在史塔克集团总裁正急不可耐地撕开巧克力棒的包装后，像小孩子一样抓起一大把巧克力棒就往嘴里塞，＂哇，这巧克力棒真好吃，洛基，你姐对你真好。＂托尼含着满满一嘴的巧克力棒含混不清地说。  
＂你这家伙，就不能小点声吗？巴基还在睡觉呐。＂洛基也拿起一根巧克力棒在嘴里吮着，＂听那个和他一起来的罗杰斯先生说，巴基这几天开心的都睡不着觉，现在好不容易在车上睡着了，你声音这么大，又会把他吵醒。＂  
＂嗨呀，你还说我呢，你自己刚才不也大喊了一声吗？＂托尼不满地反驳着，不过声音也压的几乎耳语，同时伸手为巴恩斯重新盖好他身上滑落的大衣，＂说起来，那位罗杰斯先生可真有一套，居然把我们的小鹿仔收服了。就是不知道他和索尔能不能治住安东尼娅那个小丫头，贾，你觉得呢？＂  
婚车们在红灯前停下，这三位好友的司机，托尼的丈夫贾维斯转过身来，拿湿巾纸擦去他家sir嘴边的巧克力碎屑，温声回答：＂我觉得罗杰斯先生和奥丁森先生应该可以照顾好小安东尼娅的，sir。＂托尼在贾维斯伸过来的手的指肚处吻了一下，然后接过那张纸巾，用其擦去熟睡的巴恩斯唇边流下的一小道涎水，洛基则在巴恩斯的颈间垫了一个小软枕，防止他家小鹿仔落枕。  
在另一辆婚车中，罗杰斯与索尔坐在车后座的两边。两人中间躺着一个粉雕玉琢的三岁左右的小姑娘，正兴高采烈地问着他们各种稀奇古怪的问题。罗杰斯与索尔被这些千奇百怪的问题弄得张口结舌，又不敢随便敷衍孩子，只好硬着头皮为孩子解惑，好在小女孩闹了一会便靠在索尔的怀里睡着了，于是她被裹在薄毯中安然入梦。  
＂没想到这丫头看着细细小小的，可真够闹腾的啊。＂在小女孩—托尼史塔克的秘书佩珀波茨与他的司机哈皮霍根之女—安东尼娅霍根打着软软的呼噜时，罗杰斯看着女孩的睡颜，怜爱地低声道。  
索尔深以为然地点点头，道：＂听洛基说，这孩子刚出生就被托尼带在身边，连名字都是托尼求着波茨小姐取成他名字【安东尼】的女版，所以性格和那位史塔克总裁极为相似，喜欢闹腾和好奇心爆棚。波茨小姐为这个，不知和希芙抱怨过托尼多少次了。对了，罗杰斯先生你近来在摄影杂志上发表的那些风景照片选材与角度都非常完美，我和洛基十分欣赏你在摄影方面的才华。但不知为什么这几个月从没见过你发表一副你的画作？要知道艺术界对于史蒂夫罗杰斯的画作的追捧力度可是比你的摄影作品还大的多呢。＂  
＂我绘画和摄影并非为了受人追捧，而是为了创作出更好的艺术作品。而且...我现在除了为一个人画像外，不想再画其他任何人或风景了。＂罗杰斯说着，面上浮现出初夏晨雾般的柔情，＂我此生只愿画他一人，因为只有他才能激发我全部的艺术灵感。＂  
＂那位幸运的先生，是詹姆斯对吧。＂索尔爽朗地笑了起来，拍了拍罗杰斯的肩膀，＂几天前刚看到你时我就知道了，而且我看詹姆斯也很中意你。祝你和詹姆斯能早日走进婚姻的殿堂，就像我和洛基这样。＂  
＂借你吉言，希望我可以早日为巴基戴上婚戒。＂罗杰斯微笑着回答到，＂也祝你和劳菲森先生婚姻幸福。＂  
...  
奥丁森家族两位公子的婚宴，在某些政商名流那里是巴结讨好这古老豪门的极好机会；在巴恩斯这个资深吃货这里却只是可以发扬饕餮精神的美食天堂。  
巴恩斯在婚车停下时便醒过来了，他从车上跳下，走到罗杰斯所在的那辆婚车一把将小安东尼娅抱出并让孩子骑在自己肩上。然后伸手拉住罗杰斯，和他一同走进奥丁森家族古堡。  
＂他们可真像一家三口，史蒂夫爸爸，詹姆斯妈妈和安东尼娅宝宝。＂洛基被索尔挽着胳膊，靠在他的丈夫身侧，看着巴恩斯和罗杰斯的背影说道。  
＂完全同意，不过小鹿仔看上去比较有阳刚之气，罗杰斯则显得更文雅些，所以应该是史蒂夫妈妈，詹姆斯爸爸和安东尼娅宝宝才对。＂托尼把玩着贾维斯袖口的暗扣，笑眯眯地接过洛基的话头。  
＂罗杰斯长的比巴基高壮，所以他是爸爸。＂洛基反驳，他喜欢和托尼斗嘴，哪怕他们争辩的内容既幼稚又无聊。  
＂高壮又怎样，他还不一定打的过小鹿仔呢。再说了，妈妈就不能比爸爸体型魁梧吗？＂托尼坚持己见地鼓起脸颊说。  
于是奥丁森家族幺子与史塔克集团总裁在古堡旁的一棵古树后互相对着对方嚷嚷起来。＂罗杰斯是妈妈!＂＂不，罗杰斯是爸爸!＂＂罗杰斯就是妈妈!＂＂罗杰斯必须是爸爸!＂＂罗杰斯妈妈!＂＂罗杰斯爸爸!＂...  
五分钟后＂爸爸!＂洛基一不小心少说了前三个字。  
＂欸，乖儿子!＂托尼兴高采烈地应道，结果被恼羞成怒的洛基抓住挠胳肢窝。  
索尔与贾维斯如同两块最优质的背景板，站在他们的爱人身边沉默不语，虽然这两位一点也不想知道史蒂夫罗杰斯这位天赋异禀的艺术家和他们的爱人的挚友兼发小的攻受情况。  
好在两个幼稚鬼在看到洛基的长姐海拉向这边走来时，立马恢复到平日里高贵冷艳的样子。商政两界令无数人闻风丧胆的【死亡女神】对着托尼这个算是她看着长大的男生柔和地笑了笑，又和贾维斯问了声好，然后便右手搂着洛基的腰，左手揪着索尔的耳朵，带着两位弟弟走进古堡的主楼，那里是今晚婚宴的具体地点。  
＂唉，海拉姐对她的两位弟弟也太差别对待了。婚后索尔要是敢对洛基不好，肯定会被他家大姐狠狠修理一顿。＂托尼一边感叹一边挽起贾维斯的手臂，与他的丈夫一起走向奥丁森家族古堡主楼。  
...  
＂巴基，我第一次见到你，就是在史塔克先生的婚宴。见到你的第一眼起，我就非常喜欢你了。＂罗杰斯看着以风卷残云的速度消灭餐桌上各种正餐甜品和酒水的巴恩斯，有点担心自己的男朋友会因为吃的过多而撑出胃病来，于是把他拉离餐桌到大厅的一角，看着巴恩斯的眼睛柔声说，＂没想到几个月后，我们又一次参加了你朋友的婚宴，而且我是陪着你来的。这种事情放在几个月前，我想都不敢想，老天对我真不薄，它让我遇见你，又让你成为我的男朋友，我是天下最幸运的人。＂  
巴恩斯因为喝了不少酒，反应比较迟钝，他愣愣地盯着罗杰斯看了一会，眨了眨好看的灰绿色大眼睛，忽然按住罗杰斯的脑袋，与他深吻在一起。  
＂我也这么觉得，遇到你，是我生命中最好的事情。＂这个吻结束后，巴恩斯歪着头天真又坚定地对罗杰斯说。罗杰斯没有回话，他在接受巴恩斯的一个深吻之后也变得呆呆的，不知是不是因为刚才和巴基接吻时喝到巴基嘴里的伏特加，罗杰斯现在醉的不行，简直快要抱着他的巴基在大厅里一起睡过去。  
巴恩斯由于吃了太多的食物和喝了太多的酒，想去上个厕所，于是他便向罗杰斯说声抱歉，便跑向卫生间。  
＂嘿!罗杰斯你小子可真行啊，居然把小鹿仔这个暴力狂收服了。＂同样在好友的婚宴上喝醉酒所以走路直打漂的托尼被贾维斯搂着来到罗杰斯面前，他（踮起脚尖）用力拍着罗杰斯的肩膀，＂不过，你既然拐跑了我闺蜜小鹿仔，怎么着也得多喝几杯作为赔礼吧。＂托尼从怀里掏出半瓶红酒，＂你快喝，要不然我让巴基打洗你。＂托尼幼稚而含糊地嘟嚷着。  
罗杰斯没办法，只好在贾维斯【真不好意思我家sir给您添麻烦了】的歉意目光下喝光了那半瓶红酒。  
本来罗杰斯是酒品是相当好的，结果喝下半瓶红酒后没一会，他便醉得晕晕乎乎，一边不停地嘟嚷【我爱巴基，我要和巴基结婚】，一边也向卫生间跑去。途中他经过水族箱，说了声＂要给巴基准备聘礼＂，便捉起一条漂亮的小金鱼塞到自己嘴里，小金鱼只露出鱼尾和后半截鱼身，在罗杰斯嘴里奋力地扭动着。  
＂贾，快点把罗杰斯含小金鱼的样子拍下来!＂喝醉酒的托尼揽着贾维斯的脖子傻乎乎地笑，＂以后和巴基打赌输了，我就用他男人的这张照片威胁他取消赌债。＂  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
（*1）小洛（lo）是洛基（loki）的昵称，我乱取的。  
写了四五个小时，好累啊_(:з」∠)_  
这章盾冬比较少，因为我实在是太喜欢霜冬铁闺蜜组啦。hail 霜冬铁闺蜜组!不过下一章就主要是盾冬了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

...  
洛基靠在华贵磅礴如盛世王朝宫殿般的奥丁森家族古堡的雕花扶梯边，小口啜饮着一杯蓝莓汁。在洛基的身边，小安东尼娅拿着装饰婚礼用的许多彩带和亮晶晶的贴纸骑在索尔脖子上，正兴高采烈地用那些彩带中最细的几条为索尔扎小辫子。不远处，喝醉之后变得格外幼稚的托尼正让他的丈夫贾维斯提着他的双脚帮助他倒立行走，托尼一边用手在地上乱按一边傻笑个不停，焦糖色的大眼睛里盈满因大笑而产生的生理泪水。  
拨弄到索尔头发的某一处时，小安东尼娅忽然很惊讶地喊了起来：＂哇，索尔叔叔的金发里面缠着好几缕黑色头发耶，它们和索尔叔叔的头发很牢地系在一起，就像是从索尔叔叔身上长出来的一样。＂  
＂那些是我的头发，是我亲手剪下自己的一缕发然后系到索尔的头发上去的。＂刚刚与自己的养兄结为连理的洛基在婚礼宴会上并没有喝过多少酒，可是他此刻的眼神沉醉又朦胧，祖母绿般的剪水双瞳中没有平日里的冷漠与倨傲，而是温柔的像是初春小池中在春阳下显得格外柔嫩细密的绿藻，那春阳便是来自索尔的绵柔而有力的深爱。洛基的心本是南极冰封万里下一颗小小的种子，却依旧在他所爱之人的热情与柔情下突破厚厚的冰层，长成一株每一处柔枝嫩叶都铭刻着索尔的美丽植物。  
＂可是为什么要把你的头发和索尔叔叔的系在一起呢？＂小安东尼娅转着圆圆的眼睛，一脸好奇地询问洛基，同时头发被小女孩扎了好几个小辫子的索尔也用深海般的蓝眼睛带着笑意凝视他新婚燕尔的丈夫，柔软爱意如同婚宴上的迷迭香香气一般弥散在两人周围的空气中。  
洛基冲着索尔舔了下自己被蓝莓汁润得分外晶莹的唇瓣，眉眼弯弯地向小安东尼娅解释到：＂这个是奥丁森家族的传统，相爱的两人互相剪下自己的一缕发系在对方头发上，寓意【结发为夫妻，白首不相离】。不仅索尔的头发里有我的发，我的头发里也有索尔的呢。＂说完，洛基便对着小安东尼娅撩起自己半长的黑发，洛基光滑浓密的如同黑绸缎的黑发中流动着点点金光，那是索尔亲手为洛基系上去的。  
＂好浪漫呀，我长大了也要把我的头发和我的爱人系到一起。＂小安东尼娅拍着小手羡慕地说。然后小丫头表示想要从索尔肩膀下来玩，于是索尔蹲下身把孩子抱到地上，重新站起来时还倾身向前，伸出舌头舔了舔洛基嘴角边的蓝莓汁，后者对着索尔做了一个【wink】，也在索尔唇上响亮地亲了一口。  
小安东尼娅跑到还在被贾维斯提着脚倒立行走的托尼身边，她半俯下身抱住托尼的脑袋【啵唧啵唧】地亲了好几下，很高兴地对托尼说：＂托尼托尼，洛基叔叔和索尔叔叔把他们的头发系到对方发上，我长大了也要这么做。＂托尼是小安东尼娅除父母外最亲近的人，所以小姑娘对他总是向对好朋友一样直呼其名，而史塔克集团总裁不但不以为忤，反倒是为自己如此受小孩子喜欢而得意不已。  
醉醺醺的托尼向小安东尼娅做了一个滑稽的鬼脸，撅着嘴说：＂系头发算什么，小鹿仔他男朋友还含着一条小金鱼做聘礼送给小鹿仔呐。＂  
...  
巴恩斯在卫生间解决完生理需要之后，没有离开，而是坐在卫生间外的洗手台上晃着双腿，高高兴兴地唱着内容颠三倒四的歌曲。  
过了一会，嘴里叼着一只小金鱼的罗杰斯跌跌撞撞地跑了进来，将小金鱼吐在一个装满水的洗手池中，然后一边捏着巴恩斯圆圆的脸揉来揉去一边傻乎乎地笑着说：＂巴克!你看这条小金鱼多好看呀，这是我送给你的求婚礼物，你喜欢它吗？＂  
巴恩斯鼓起脸颊想要阻止罗杰斯乱捏自己的脸（然而这样做的后果是罗杰斯捏的更加起劲），于是他只好也捏住罗杰斯的脸。然后巴恩斯和罗杰斯这两位喝醉了的大男生在洗手台前捏揉着对方的脸，一个表情（故作）严肃，另一个脸上挂着蠢蠢的笑，他们看起来简直就是幼稚园的两个小宝宝。  
罗杰斯一边将巴恩斯的脸揉圆搓扁一边喋喋不休地问巴基是否喜欢自己送给他的求婚礼物。巴恩斯先是鼓着脸不说话，然后他一张口，结果打了一个酒嗝，这让罗杰斯捂着肚子哈哈大笑，巴恩斯生气极了，用手狠狠地砸了一下大理石制的洗手台，结果疼得眼泪都冒出来。罗杰斯一看巴基哭了非常心疼，立马停止大笑，拉起巴恩斯撞疼的那只手凑到唇边＂啾啾＂亲两口，又＂呼呼呼＂地朝巴恩斯的手吹气。  
巴恩斯用没有撞洗手台的那只手的食指指着水池里的小金鱼，气呼呼地说：＂史蒂维，你的求婚礼物和你一样傻，连吐泡泡都不会。＂  
＂它会吐泡泡的!我也会，巴克，我做给你看。＂罗杰斯非常不服气地反驳巴恩斯，接着他一头扎进小金鱼所在的池子里，吓得小金鱼甩着漂亮的尾巴在水池里击出一簇簇白色水花，想要躲开这个忽然伸进来的大脑袋。罗杰斯在水里吐了一串又一串的泡泡，忽然他直起身子问巴恩斯：＂巴基，你看到我吐的泡泡了吗？＂  
巴恩斯矜持地点点头算是对罗杰斯吐泡泡的技术表示认可，然后他也将脑袋伸进池子里吐出一大串泡泡，起身后很得意地对罗杰斯说：＂你吐的泡泡没有我的多。＂  
罗杰斯此时已经有些忘记自己跑过来找巴基的初衷是什么了，现在的他只是一心想吐出比巴基更多更好的泡泡，所以他再一次让自己的头部与洗手池中的水亲密接触，吐出比刚才还要多得多的一串泡泡，又抬起头挑衅地看了一眼巴恩斯。凡事都喜欢争强好胜的巴恩斯在吐泡泡方面自然不肯示弱于人，于是他又做了【吸气，吐气，咕噜咕噜】这一系列动作，一串小珍珠般的泡泡从巴恩斯埋在水中的唇边浮起，又在水面上化作碎银般的白沫。  
这种幼稚得人神共愤的比赛进行了二十几次之后，两位参赛选手都累的上气不接下气，他们一边喘着气一边望向对方，两人在不约而同地翘起唇角的同时捧住对方的脸，交换了一番他们口中的唾液、葡萄酒液和对彼此沉甸甸的爱意。这个吻稚气得如同两个不懂情爱的孩子在玩亲嘴游戏，却又庄重得如同一对历经多次生死相隔的爱人在临别时的以吻为誓。  
经过了漫长又短促的时间后，罗杰斯将双唇与巴恩斯的分开，他们的唇角间连着一道因亲吻而生出的银白色细丝。罗杰斯用食指和中指温柔地由上至下依次拂过巴恩斯的额头，眉骨，羽睫，鼻梁，唇瓣，最终在巴恩斯的嘴角处轻轻一抹，让那道银丝消融在他略带薄茧的指肚上。醉意朦胧的罗杰斯目光中有幼童的纯真幼稚和情人的刻骨柔情，他直直地看着巴恩斯，用笃定的如同表示【太阳是从东方升起】的语气柔声呢喃：＂巴基，你真好看。＂  
巴恩斯对着这句赞美的回应是绿眼睛转了三下，然后他以浸着蜜的声音答非所问地道：＂我也爱你，史蒂维。＂  
听了这话，罗杰斯的脸变得像他刚刚遇到巴恩斯时那样又红又烫。他非常紧张地揉着巴恩斯散发烤面包香气的柔软棕发，以渴望得到糖果的孩子的憧憬语气对他的男朋友说：＂巴基，你是全世界最好最可爱的巴基。现在我送你一条漂亮的小金鱼，以后你可不可以也送我一张漂亮的【史蒂夫和巴基】结婚证书呢？＂  
巴恩斯歪着脑袋想了想，摇摇头。罗杰斯看到巴恩斯摇头，以为他的巴基不愿意和自己结婚，觉得伤心极了，红着眼睛吸着鼻子，委委屈屈地问巴恩斯：＂巴克，你不愿意和我结婚吗？＂  
巴恩斯看了看一脸委屈的恋人，在他的脸上温柔地亲了一圈，然后抱着罗杰斯说：＂史蒂维不要哭，我不是不想和你结婚，我只是不想要那条小金鱼，你等一下把小鱼放回原来的地方吧，不然小鱼会害怕的。＂  
罗杰斯听到心上人的解释，不觉得委屈了，他高兴地眨着眼睛，＂巴基真善良，连对一条小金鱼都很关心，我能遇见你真是太幸运了。＂  
＂可是我上哪给你找合适的戒指呢？＂，巴恩斯安慰好罗杰斯后，又苦恼地抓抓头发，＂我现在就想为你戴上结婚戒指，可是这里连个易拉罐环都没有。＂  
＂没关系的，婚戒只是戴在手上的一种婚姻标记，我有个办法，不用婚戒也能在手上留下标记＂，罗杰斯说着拉起巴恩斯一只手，在无名指的指根处用力吸了一口，吸出一个红红的印子，＂巴基你看，这样就留下标记啦!＂  
巴恩斯惊奇又兴奋地盯着手上的红印子看了一会，也有样学样地在罗杰斯的无名指处吸出一个红印子。但过了七八分钟后，巴恩斯手上的红印子变淡了，他很着急地抬起手展示给罗杰斯，＂不好了，史蒂维，你在我手上留的标记要消失了!＂  
罗杰斯见状，不慌不忙地再次在他的巴基的手上重新吸出一个崭新的红印子，＂巴基，红印子消失了没有关系，只要我们陪着彼此，我们就可以重新做个标记。＂  
＂喔，原来如此，史蒂维好聪明啊。＂巴恩斯用鼻尖蹭着罗杰斯的面颊，快乐地道。  
＂你也好聪明，巴基。＂罗杰斯的手在巴恩斯的棕发间反复穿行。  
＂我们这么聪明，结婚了岂不是天下无敌了？＂  
＂是呀，以后我们就是【stucky出征，寸草不生】，哈哈哈哈哈哈＂  
＂哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈＂  
就这样，罗杰斯和巴恩斯在洗手池前抱在一起为他们美好的婚姻前景（？）笑得前仰后舍，幼稚得要命。此时索尔和洛基正巧路过，洛基看着他家笑得蠢乎乎的小鹿仔，又想起刚才在大厅和小安东尼娅抢小饼干吃的喝醉的托尼，不禁为自家闺蜜喝醉酒后的智商感到无比心忧。  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
这一章的盾冬有一个副标题【论一对喝醉酒的恋人可以有多傻】2333，这篇写了快四个小时，好累_(:з」∠)_继贾尼之后，锤基现在也锁死了，再过几章就要轮到盾冬啦。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

..................  
托尼坐在嗨爪鱿鱼店内一个角落位置的餐桌边，头戴一顶绒绒帽，身穿浅蓝色小袄，手上拿着一台样式有些老旧的游戏机，正神情专注地玩着火柴人四处冒险的游戏。而与他丈夫的平民式衣着不同，总是穿着件熨得极平整的黑色高档西服的贾维斯在托尼身边将盘子里的烤鱿鱼切成整齐的小块，抹上酱料，用叉子叉住后递到托尼嘴边。托尼眼睛盯着屏幕，不时微微转过头将鱿鱼块从叉子上咬下来。  
在史塔克夫夫的位置对面，手里拿着几根长竹签和一大团细毛线的巴恩斯正以灵巧得不可思议的编织手法将毛钱团在长竹签上编出一条围巾的雏形又加以完善。在巴恩斯的少年时代，他所在的中学与周边的好几条街道的所有学生没有人未曾听过那个看似温和柔顺却是极其崇尚武力镇压偏偏格斗能力逆天的魔头詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。  
作为让黑白两道闻风丧胆的人形战斗机器，巴恩斯从来不会无缘无故地跟人第一次动手，不过也从来没有人胆敢让巴恩斯第二次和他们打架—因为这将导致被巴恩斯这个战斗力爆表的魔头再次教做人之后又被他表哥朗姆洛带着一大群小弟们盯上—总之，无论你是谁，和詹姆斯巴恩斯打过架的次数都是零次或一次。而如果是后者，那巴恩斯将会成为你今后人生中的恐惧本源之一。无论多么桀骜凶狠的刺儿头，在听到巴恩斯大魔王来找自己时后背也会被冷汗浸湿，然后一见到巴恩斯就颤抖着声音喊大哥饶命。  
但让无数人没有想到的是，战斗力爆表的巴恩斯其实还是个编织爱好者，而且在这方面颇具天赋。巴恩斯十岁的时候生病住院，不能和小朋友们一起去外面跑跑跳跳，于是他整天同姨妈撒娇表示无聊的快要闷死了。姨妈没有教小巴恩斯玩魔方也没有教他打电玩，而是给了小巴恩斯几团色彩各异的毛线团与几根长竹签，还有一本名叫【花式编织大全】的书。  
就这样，小巴恩斯在病房中走上了一条花式编织的不归路，并显示出不比其打架天赋逊色的编织技能。等到小巴恩斯出院时，恰巧十四岁的小朗姆洛从夏令营回来，朗姆洛看到他表弟詹姆斯房间里堆满各式精美整洁的编织物件时石化了三分钟左右。忽然朗姆洛得意地笑了起来，边笑边说＂这下我可有办法对付赫尔穆特那个讨厌鬼啦＂，之后在征得表弟同意后他迅速拿走一件粉蓝相间的毛线衣，连同一张写着【送给天下最矫情的小娘炮】的卡片一起寄到了他的同桌兼死对头泽莫家里。  
泽莫收到那件毛线衣后，气的连着一个星期没有搭理朗姆洛，不过后来由于朗姆洛很没有诚意地对泽莫道了歉，泽莫便恢复了与他的同桌的日常交（争）流（吵）。至于那件毛衣，泽莫居然没有丢还转送给了表侄史蒂夫罗杰斯。因为那毛衣虽然颜色很小女生但穿起来确实舒适又温暖，另外罗杰斯从来不在意外套以外任何衣服的配色。或许是命运的安排，这件粉蓝相间的毛线衣成了年幼的巴基巴恩斯送给自己成年后的恋人史蒂夫罗杰斯的第一件礼物，他们在青年时期第一次见面，却在童年时期便以这种方式产生了交集。  
几年后，十几岁的巴恩斯还经常编织许多精美而舒适的帽子围巾毛线衣裤送给洛基与托尼，这些编织物件大都结实耐用，有的甚至被穿戴到现在。比如几天前同索尔环游世界度蜜月的洛基肩上披着的深蓝色中点缀淡金色圆点的那件坎肩，再比如现在正坐在嗨爪鱿鱼店餐桌前专心致志地打游戏的托尼头上戴着的那顶乳白色的绒绒帽。  
...  
巴恩斯现在编织的围巾是给小安东尼娅的，小女孩躺在巴恩斯怀里一边津津有味地吮着一根草莓味的棒棒糖一边好奇而兴奋地看着这个叔叔把一团毛线织成漂亮的围巾。她也想织点什么，于是抓住巴恩斯领口处冒出来的几根白线，将它们系成一个大大的蝴蝶结。孩子还想继续拉出白线来，所以她用小手去撕巴恩斯衣服上冒线头的地方，巴恩斯专注织围巾没有察觉，而因为口渴抬起头拿刨冰吃的托尼看到了。  
托尼轻声制止了小女孩的胡闹，又顺手把刨冰里的一颗樱桃喂到贾维斯嘴里。被喂了一颗樱桃的贾维斯面上表情还是一贯的冷静自制，可原本白皙的面颊却成了绯红色。他有点不好意思地对着托尼耳语说sir我们现在是在外面请您不要过度张扬，托尼听了这话放下游戏机，向他的丈夫抛了一个电力十足的媚眼，以抢夺压寨夫人的山大王的语气低声笑道：＂喂颗樱桃就是过度张扬了？贾，小甜心，我的爱，看来你还不知道你的丈夫真正张扬起来会是什么样子的吧。没关系，我这就做给你看！＂说完托尼搂住贾维斯的肩膀，倾身向前含住他的丈夫冰凉柔软的耳垂，又用舌头舔湿贾维斯耳边的柔顺金发。  
贾维斯经历了几秒钟的脸红到极限后忽然一把按住托尼的后脑勺，给了他家sir一个时间长到让托尼觉得自己快窒息的深吻，然后对终于被松开后气喘吁吁的托尼轻描淡写地说了一句【下次再胡闹的话接吻时间会更长喔，sir】，吓得托尼正襟危坐目不斜视，生怕被他亲爱的贾用长时间的接吻弄得窒息晕倒。  
巴恩斯在史塔克夫夫打情骂俏开始便用手捂住小安东尼娅的眼睛，他面无表情地看完了自家闺蜜撩丈夫又被反撩的全过程，幽幽道：＂托尼，你是不是忘记我和小安东尼娅还在你们对面坐着了？＂托尼听到他家小鹿仔的吐槽，鼓了鼓脸又吐了吐舌头，做了一个滑稽的鬼脸，结果逗的小安东尼娅笑到捂着肚子在沙发上打滚，巴恩斯为孩子将因大笑而滑到腰间的上衣拉下来，下角塞到裤子里。  
...  
傍晚时分，嗨爪鱿鱼店的客流量变得很少，店员们有些饿了，于是巴恩斯在厨房炒了几个菜给嗨爪鱿鱼店的大家和史塔克夫夫吃。忽然一辆名贵的黑色轿车停在嗨爪鱿鱼店门口，车里走出两位男子，是罗杰斯和他的表叔泽莫。  
泽莫走进店，向施密特他们问了个好（顺便瞪了看到自己后吹了声口哨的朗姆洛一眼），又走到托尼身前，想同这位和自己在商业领域常有合作的史塔克集团总裁谈论最近国际和国内的经济形势，结果托尼啊呜啊呜地大口吃着他家小鹿仔做的美味饭菜都没时间回泽莫的话，好在贾维斯在一旁替他家sir回话，才没有让泽莫这位金融天才感到尴尬。  
至于罗杰斯，从一进店起就和他的男朋友目光如丝线般纠缠在一起，两人隔着一张圆桌用眼神传话又用手指比划出简单而情意绵绵的句子。因为担心被表哥朗姆洛发现自己在和【牛奶太妃糖一样甜蜜可爱的小史蒂维】谈恋爱，所以巴恩斯坐在朗姆洛与托尼中间，这个位置正好在罗杰斯对面。而且在和罗杰斯用眼神和手语交流时，巴恩斯一旦觉得朗姆洛好像察觉到什么便会立刻向罗杰斯眨三下眼睛，然后不到半秒钟的时间里原本发着甜到伤天害理的狗粮的恋人瞬间转变成普通朋友的样子，那收敛眼神和手指的速度快到惊人，让一旁拿朝天椒酱当番茄酱吃的斯特拉克啧啧称奇。斯特拉克心里暗道，以这两位的演技不去当演员可真是演艺界的一大损失。  
不过十几分钟后，巴恩斯和罗杰斯就不用这么提心吊胆地隔空甜齁圆桌上的其他人了，因为朗姆洛说了句有关泽莫的俏皮话，惹得冷心冷情的金融天才气鼓鼓地反唇相讥，然后这两位就第无数次地全身心投入到与彼此的斗嘴之中，根本无暇顾及旁边。于是巴恩斯便和自家男朋友比刚才更变本加厉地眉目传情，那狗粮简直是在成吨成吨地散发，桌子上的单身狗们纷纷以眼神祈求这两位放他们耳目清净。  
奈何巴恩斯因为没有和他的小史蒂维坐在一起很不开心所以坚持用眼神同男友调情，原本在外人面前非常容易害羞的罗杰斯在他家巴基的影响下也变得厚颜无耻起来。两个人落在对方身上的目光都炙热露骨得像是要撕开自家男友的全部衣物，竟是一点都没有在意在场所有单身狗们的哀鸿遍野。而托尼看到自家闺蜜小鹿仔和罗杰斯这么卖力的撒狗粮，忍不住高兴地心想不愧是我托尼史塔克的朋友，秀起恩爱来颇有我和贾旁若无人的风采。  
好在罗杰斯在喝了几杯饮料之后离开餐桌去卫生间，托尼将嘴里的樱桃汁吞下后忽然像是想起了什么，于是他也站起身来说要去趟卫生间，然后不等任何人做出反应就迅速离开了。  
罗杰斯上完厕所后到洗手池前洗手，他正在往手上挤洗手液，忽然托尼出现在他面前。  
史塔克集团总裁看起来表情格外严肃，看罗杰斯的目光深邃得近乎阴沉，他以一种和对巴基，洛基还有贾维斯的甜腻语调截然不同的冰冷声音开口道：＂罗杰斯先生，我要问你一个问题，是关于你和巴基的，希望你能如实回答。＂  
罗杰斯看着这样严肃的托尼，觉得紧张又疑惑，史塔克集团总裁向来都是遇人三分笑的性子，很少会这么面色阴沉。不过罗杰斯因为没做过什么亏心事，所以微微点了点头，道：＂请问吧，我一定知无不言言无不尽。＂  
＂那就好。＂托尼将眼睛前的一缕发撩到耳后，看着罗杰斯的眼睛，一字一顿地低声道：＂我问你，你和巴基有没有上过本垒？＂  
＂什么？＂罗杰斯一脸【WTF】  
＂我是问你和小鹿仔上过床了没，这你都不知道吗？＂托尼不耐烦地皱起眉头。  
＂额...还没呢，我觉得还没到时候...＂罗杰斯尴尬地回答，心想巴基的朋友说话好直接啊。  
托尼一听这话勃然大怒，他恨铁不成钢地道：＂罗杰斯先生，我看你长的人高马大的，没想到却像娘们一样扭扭捏捏。你喜欢巴基，巴基也喜欢你，难道这还不够你在床上把小鹿仔折腾掉半条命吗？既然你这么扭捏，我就帮你一把好了。＂说完后，托尼跑到巴恩斯和小安东尼娅面前问自家闺蜜：＂巴基，这周末我本来想带小安东尼娅去公园踏青的，但这几天公司事情很多，我和她的爸妈都没有空，你和罗杰斯带她玩可以吗？＂  
小安东尼娅高兴地嚷了起来，她很喜欢巴恩斯，很希望能被巴恩斯带着去外面玩。巴恩斯看到孩子这样开心，也点头表示同意。而罗杰斯...他的想法不在托尼的考虑范围之内，托尼表示罗杰斯先生你去也得去，不去也得去。  
朗姆洛和泽莫一边喝酒吃菜一边斗嘴，喝到后来两人嘴炮火力开到Max，还以【我看你长的这么弱不禁风or对不起观众再不多吃点就要饿死然后污染环境了】为由往对方碗里夹菜，不时交换一个非常嫌弃的眼神。  
一旁的施密特小声对另两位店员道：＂布洛克和那位泽莫先生难道没有意识到他们现在很像一对边吵架边互相关心的老夫老妻吗？＂  
＂你说的太形象了，这两位根本就是在明撕暗秀。＂皮尔斯嚼着菊花枸杞茶里的枸杞。  
＂唉，想不到我们不仅现在要吃詹姆斯和史蒂夫的狗粮，以后还可能要吃布洛克和泽莫先..................  
托尼坐在嗨爪鱿鱼店内一个角落位置的餐桌边，头戴一顶绒绒帽，身穿浅蓝色小袄，手上拿着一台样式有些老旧的游戏机，正神情专注地玩着火柴人四处冒险的游戏。而与他丈夫的平民式衣着不同，总是穿着件熨得极平整的黑色高档西服的贾维斯在托尼身边将盘子里的烤鱿鱼切成整齐的小块，抹上酱料，用叉子叉住后递到托尼嘴边。托尼眼睛盯着屏幕，不时微微转过头将鱿鱼块从叉子上咬下来。  
在史塔克夫夫的位置对面，手里拿着几根长竹签和一大团细毛线的巴恩斯正以灵巧得不可思议的编织手法将毛钱团在长竹签上编出一条围巾的雏形又加以完善。在巴恩斯的少年时代，他所在的中学与周边的好几条街道的所有学生没有人未曾听过那个看似温和柔顺却是极其崇尚武力镇压偏偏格斗能力逆天的魔头詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。  
作为让黑白两道闻风丧胆的人形战斗机器，巴恩斯从来不会无缘无故地跟人第一次动手，不过也从来没有人胆敢让巴恩斯第二次和他们打架—因为这将导致被巴恩斯这个战斗力爆表的魔头再次教做人之后又被他表哥朗姆洛带着一大群小弟们盯上—总之，无论你是谁，和詹姆斯巴恩斯打过架的次数都是零次或一次。而如果是后者，那巴恩斯将会成为你今后人生中的恐惧本源之一。无论多么桀骜凶狠的刺儿头，在听到巴恩斯大魔王来找自己时后背也会被冷汗浸湿，然后一见到巴恩斯就颤抖着声音喊大哥饶命。  
但让无数人没有想到的是，战斗力爆表的巴恩斯其实还是个编织爱好者，而且在这方面颇具天赋。巴恩斯十岁的时候生病住院，不能和小朋友们一起去外面跑跑跳跳，于是他整天同姨妈撒娇表示无聊的快要闷死了。姨妈没有教小巴恩斯玩魔方也没有教他打电玩，而是给了小巴恩斯几团色彩各异的毛线团与几根长竹签，还有一本名叫【花式编织大全】的书。  
就这样，小巴恩斯在病房中走上了一条花式编织的不归路，并显示出不比其打架天赋逊色的编织技能。等到小巴恩斯出院时，恰巧十四岁的小朗姆洛从夏令营回来，朗姆洛看到他表弟詹姆斯房间里堆满各式精美整洁的编织物件时石化了三分钟左右。忽然朗姆洛得意地笑了起来，边笑边说＂这下我可有办法对付赫尔穆特那个讨厌鬼啦＂，之后在征得表弟同意后他迅速拿走一件粉蓝相间的毛线衣，连同一张写着【送给天下最矫情的小娘炮】的卡片一起寄到了他的同桌兼死对头泽莫家里。  
泽莫收到那件毛线衣后，气的连着一个星期没有搭理朗姆洛，不过后来由于朗姆洛很没有诚意地对泽莫道了歉，泽莫便恢复了与他的同桌的日常交（争）流（吵）。至于那件毛衣，泽莫居然没有丢还转送给了表侄史蒂夫罗杰斯。因为那毛衣虽然颜色很小女生但穿起来确实舒适又温暖，另外罗杰斯从来不在意外套以外任何衣服的配色。或许是命运的安排，这件粉蓝相间的毛线衣成了年幼的巴基巴恩斯送给自己成年后的恋人史蒂夫罗杰斯的第一件礼物，他们在青年时期第一次见面，却在童年时期便以这种方式产生了交集。  
几年后，十几岁的巴恩斯还经常编织许多精美而舒适的帽子围巾毛线衣裤送给洛基与托尼，这些编织物件大都结实耐用，有的甚至被穿戴到现在。比如几天前同索尔环游世界度蜜月的洛基肩上披着的深蓝色中点缀淡金色圆点的那件坎肩，再比如现在正坐在嗨爪鱿鱼店餐桌前专心致志地打游戏的托尼头上戴着的那顶乳白色的绒绒帽。  
...  
巴恩斯现在编织的围巾是给小安东尼娅的，小女孩躺在巴恩斯怀里一边津津有味地吮着一根草莓味的棒棒糖一边好奇而兴奋地看着这个叔叔把一团毛线织成漂亮的围巾。她也想织点什么，于是抓住巴恩斯领口处冒出来的几根白线，将它们系成一个大大的蝴蝶结。孩子还想继续拉出白线来，所以她用小手去撕巴恩斯衣服上冒线头的地方，巴恩斯专注织围巾没有察觉，而因为口渴抬起头拿刨冰吃的托尼看到了。  
托尼轻声制止了小女孩的胡闹，又顺手把刨冰里的一颗樱桃喂到贾维斯嘴里。被喂了一颗樱桃的贾维斯面上表情还是一贯的冷静自制，可原本白皙的面颊却成了绯红色。他有点不好意思地对着托尼耳语说sir我们现在是在外面请您不要过度张扬，托尼听了这话放下游戏机，向他的丈夫抛了一个电力十足的媚眼，以抢夺压寨夫人的山大王的语气低声笑道：＂喂颗樱桃就是过度张扬了？贾，小甜心，我的爱，看来你还不知道你的丈夫真正张扬起来会是什么样子的吧。没关系，我这就做给你看！＂说完托尼搂住贾维斯的肩膀，倾身向前含住他的丈夫冰凉柔软的耳垂，又用舌头舔湿贾维斯耳边的柔顺金发。  
贾维斯经历了几秒钟的脸红到极限后忽然一把按住托尼的后脑勺，给了他家sir一个时间长到让托尼觉得自己快窒息的深吻，然后对终于被松开后气喘吁吁的托尼轻描淡写地说了一句【下次再胡闹的话接吻时间会更长喔，sir】，吓得托尼正襟危坐目不斜视，生怕被他亲爱的贾用长时间的接吻弄得窒息晕倒。  
巴恩斯在史塔克夫夫打情骂俏开始便用手捂住小安东尼娅的眼睛，他面无表情地看完了自家闺蜜撩丈夫又被反撩的全过程，幽幽道：＂托尼，你是不是忘记我和小安东尼娅还在你们对面坐着了？＂托尼听到他家小鹿仔的吐槽，鼓了鼓脸又吐了吐舌头，做了一个滑稽的鬼脸，结果逗的小安东尼娅笑到捂着肚子在沙发上打滚，巴恩斯为孩子将因大笑而滑到腰间的上衣拉下来，下角塞到裤子里。  
...  
傍晚时分，嗨爪鱿鱼店的客流量变得很少，店员们有些饿了，于是巴恩斯在厨房炒了几个菜给嗨爪鱿鱼店的大家和史塔克夫夫吃。忽然一辆名贵的黑色轿车停在嗨爪鱿鱼店门口，车里走出两位男子，是罗杰斯和他的表叔泽莫。  
泽莫走进店，向施密特他们问了个好（顺便瞪了看到自己后吹了声口哨的朗姆洛一眼），又走到托尼身前，想同这位和自己在商业领域常有合作的史塔克集团总裁谈论最近国际和国内的经济形势，结果托尼啊呜啊呜地大口吃着他家小鹿仔做的美味饭菜都没时间回泽莫的话，好在贾维斯在一旁替他家sir回话，才没有让泽莫这位金融天才感到尴尬。  
至于罗杰斯，从一进店起就和他的男朋友目光如丝线般纠缠在一起，两人隔着一张圆桌用眼神传话又用手指比划出简单而情意绵绵的句子。因为担心被表哥朗姆洛发现自己在和【牛奶太妃糖一样甜蜜可爱的小史蒂维】谈恋爱，所以巴恩斯坐在朗姆洛与托尼中间，这个位置正好在罗杰斯对面。而且在和罗杰斯用眼神和手语交流时，巴恩斯一旦觉得朗姆洛好像察觉到什么便会立刻向罗杰斯眨三下眼睛，然后不到半秒钟的时间里原本发着甜到伤天害理的狗粮的恋人瞬间转变成普通朋友的样子，那收敛眼神和手指的速度快到惊人，让一旁拿朝天椒酱当番茄酱吃的斯特拉克啧啧称奇。斯特拉克心里暗道，以这两位的演技不去当演员可真是演艺界的一大损失。  
不过十几分钟后，巴恩斯和罗杰斯就不用这么提心吊胆地隔空甜齁圆桌上的其他人了，因为朗姆洛说了句有关泽莫的俏皮话，惹得冷心冷情的金融天才气鼓鼓地反唇相讥，然后这两位就第无数次地全身心投入到与彼此的斗嘴之中，根本无暇顾及旁边。于是巴恩斯便和自家男朋友比刚才更变本加厉地眉目传情，那狗粮简直是在成吨成吨地散发，桌子上的单身狗们纷纷以眼神祈求这两位放他们耳目清净。  
奈何巴恩斯因为没有和他的小史蒂维坐在一起很不开心所以坚持用眼神同男友调情，原本在外人面前非常容易害羞的罗杰斯在他家巴基的影响下也变得厚颜无耻起来。两个人落在对方身上的目光都炙热露骨得像是要撕开自家男友的全部衣物，竟是一点都没有在意在场所有单身狗们的哀鸿遍野。而托尼看到自家闺蜜小鹿仔和罗杰斯这么卖力的撒狗粮，忍不住高兴地心想不愧是我托尼史塔克的朋友，秀起恩爱来颇有我和贾旁若无人的风采。  
好在罗杰斯在喝了几杯饮料之后离开餐桌去卫生间，托尼将嘴里的樱桃汁吞下后忽然像是想起了什么，于是他也站起身来说要去趟卫生间，然后不等任何人做出反应就迅速离开了。  
罗杰斯上完厕所后到洗手池前洗手，他正在往手上挤洗手液，忽然托尼出现在他面前。  
史塔克集团总裁看起来表情格外严肃，看罗杰斯的目光深邃得近乎阴沉，他以一种和对巴基，洛基还有贾维斯的甜腻语调截然不同的冰冷声音开口道：＂罗杰斯先生，我要问你一个问题，是关于你和巴基的，希望你能如实回答。＂  
罗杰斯看着这样严肃的托尼，觉得紧张又疑惑，史塔克集团总裁向来都是遇人三分笑的性子，很少会这么面色阴沉。不过罗杰斯因为没做过什么亏心事，所以微微点了点头，道：＂请问吧，我一定知无不言言无不尽。＂  
＂那就好。＂托尼将眼睛前的一缕发撩到耳后，看着罗杰斯的眼睛，一字一顿地低声道：＂我问你，你和巴基有没有上过本垒？＂  
＂什么？＂罗杰斯一脸【WTF】  
＂我是问你和小鹿仔上过床了没，这你都不知道吗？＂托尼不耐烦地皱起眉头。  
＂额...还没呢，我觉得还没到时候...＂罗杰斯尴尬地回答，心想巴基的朋友说话好直接啊。  
托尼一听这话勃然大怒，他恨铁不成钢地道：＂罗杰斯先生，我看你长的人高马大的，没想到却像娘们一样扭扭捏捏。你喜欢巴基，巴基也喜欢你，难道这还不够你在床上把小鹿仔折腾掉半条命吗？既然你这么扭捏，我就帮你一把好了。＂说完后，托尼跑到巴恩斯和小安东尼娅面前问自家闺蜜：＂巴基，这周末我本来想带小安东尼娅去公园踏青的，但这几天公司事情很多，我和她的爸妈都没有空，你和罗杰斯带她玩可以吗？＂  
小安东尼娅高兴地嚷了起来，她很喜欢巴恩斯，很希望能被巴恩斯带着去外面玩。巴恩斯看到孩子这样开心，也点头表示同意。而罗杰斯...他的想法不在托尼的考虑范围之内，托尼表示罗杰斯先生你去也得去，不去也得去。  
朗姆洛和泽莫一边喝酒吃菜一边斗嘴，喝到后来两人嘴炮火力开到Max，还以【我看你长的这么弱不禁风or对不起观众再不多吃点就要饿死然后污染环境了】为由往对方碗里夹菜，不时交换一个非常嫌弃的眼神。  
一旁的施密特小声对另两位店员道：＂布洛克和那位泽莫先生难道没有意识到他们现在很像一对边吵架边互相关心的老夫老妻吗？＂  
＂你说的太形象了，这两位根本就是在明撕暗秀。＂皮尔斯嚼着菊花枸杞茶里的枸杞。  
＂唉，想不到我们不仅现在要吃詹姆斯和史蒂夫的狗粮，以后还可能要吃布洛克和泽莫先..................  
托尼坐在嗨爪鱿鱼店内一个角落位置的餐桌边，头戴一顶绒绒帽，身穿浅蓝色小袄，手上拿着一台样式有些老旧的游戏机，正神情专注地玩着火柴人四处冒险的游戏。而与他丈夫的平民式衣着不同，总是穿着件熨得极平整的黑色高档西服的贾维斯在托尼身边将盘子里的烤鱿鱼切成整齐的小块，抹上酱料，用叉子叉住后递到托尼嘴边。托尼眼睛盯着屏幕，不时微微转过头将鱿鱼块从叉子上咬下来。  
在史塔克夫夫的位置对面，手里拿着几根长竹签和一大团细毛线的巴恩斯正以灵巧得不可思议的编织手法将毛钱团在长竹签上编出一条围巾的雏形又加以完善。在巴恩斯的少年时代，他所在的中学与周边的好几条街道的所有学生没有人未曾听过那个看似温和柔顺却是极其崇尚武力镇压偏偏格斗能力逆天的魔头詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。  
作为让黑白两道闻风丧胆的人形战斗机器，巴恩斯从来不会无缘无故地跟人第一次动手，不过也从来没有人胆敢让巴恩斯第二次和他们打架—因为这将导致被巴恩斯这个战斗力爆表的魔头再次教做人之后又被他表哥朗姆洛带着一大群小弟们盯上—总之，无论你是谁，和詹姆斯巴恩斯打过架的次数都是零次或一次。而如果是后者，那巴恩斯将会成为你今后人生中的恐惧本源之一。无论多么桀骜凶狠的刺儿头，在听到巴恩斯大魔王来找自己时后背也会被冷汗浸湿，然后一见到巴恩斯就颤抖着声音喊大哥饶命。  
但让无数人没有想到的是，战斗力爆表的巴恩斯其实还是个编织爱好者，而且在这方面颇具天赋。巴恩斯十岁的时候生病住院，不能和小朋友们一起去外面跑跑跳跳，于是他整天同姨妈撒娇表示无聊的快要闷死了。姨妈没有教小巴恩斯玩魔方也没有教他打电玩，而是给了小巴恩斯几团色彩各异的毛线团与几根长竹签，还有一本名叫【花式编织大全】的书。  
就这样，小巴恩斯在病房中走上了一条花式编织的不归路，并显示出不比其打架天赋逊色的编织技能。等到小巴恩斯出院时，恰巧十四岁的小朗姆洛从夏令营回来，朗姆洛看到他表弟詹姆斯房间里堆满各式精美整洁的编织物件时石化了三分钟左右。忽然朗姆洛得意地笑了起来，边笑边说＂这下我可有办法对付赫尔穆特那个讨厌鬼啦＂，之后在征得表弟同意后他迅速拿走一件粉蓝相间的毛线衣，连同一张写着【送给天下最矫情的小娘炮】的卡片一起寄到了他的同桌兼死对头泽莫家里。  
泽莫收到那件毛线衣后，气的连着一个星期没有搭理朗姆洛，不过后来由于朗姆洛很没有诚意地对泽莫道了歉，泽莫便恢复了与他的同桌的日常交（争）流（吵）。至于那件毛衣，泽莫居然没有丢还转送给了表侄史蒂夫罗杰斯。因为那毛衣虽然颜色很小女生但穿起来确实舒适又温暖，另外罗杰斯从来不在意外套以外任何衣服的配色。或许是命运的安排，这件粉蓝相间的毛线衣成了年幼的巴基巴恩斯送给自己成年后的恋人史蒂夫罗杰斯的第一件礼物，他们在青年时期第一次见面，却在童年时期便以这种方式产生了交集。  
几年后，十几岁的巴恩斯还经常编织许多精美而舒适的帽子围巾毛线衣裤送给洛基与托尼，这些编织物件大都结实耐用，有的甚至被穿戴到现在。比如几天前同索尔环游世界度蜜月的洛基肩上披着的深蓝色中点缀淡金色圆点的那件坎肩，再比如现在正坐在嗨爪鱿鱼店餐桌前专心致志地打游戏的托尼头上戴着的那顶乳白色的绒绒帽。  
...  
巴恩斯现在编织的围巾是给小安东尼娅的，小女孩躺在巴恩斯怀里一边津津有味地吮着一根草莓味的棒棒糖一边好奇而兴奋地看着这个叔叔把一团毛线织成漂亮的围巾。她也想织点什么，于是抓住巴恩斯领口处冒出来的几根白线，将它们系成一个大大的蝴蝶结。孩子还想继续拉出白线来，所以她用小手去撕巴恩斯衣服上冒线头的地方，巴恩斯专注织围巾没有察觉，而因为口渴抬起头拿刨冰吃的托尼看到了。  
托尼轻声制止了小女孩的胡闹，又顺手把刨冰里的一颗樱桃喂到贾维斯嘴里。被喂了一颗樱桃的贾维斯面上表情还是一贯的冷静自制，可原本白皙的面颊却成了绯红色。他有点不好意思地对着托尼耳语说sir我们现在是在外面请您不要过度张扬，托尼听了这话放下游戏机，向他的丈夫抛了一个电力十足的媚眼，以抢夺压寨夫人的山大王的语气低声笑道：＂喂颗樱桃就是过度张扬了？贾，小甜心，我的爱，看来你还不知道你的丈夫真正张扬起来会是什么样子的吧。没关系，我这就做给你看！＂说完托尼搂住贾维斯的肩膀，倾身向前含住他的丈夫冰凉柔软的耳垂，又用舌头舔湿贾维斯耳边的柔顺金发。  
贾维斯经历了几秒钟的脸红到极限后忽然一把按住托尼的后脑勺，给了他家sir一个时间长到让托尼觉得自己快窒息的深吻，然后对终于被松开后气喘吁吁的托尼轻描淡写地说了一句【下次再胡闹的话接吻时间会更长喔，sir】，吓得托尼正襟危坐目不斜视，生怕被他亲爱的贾用长时间的接吻弄得窒息晕倒。  
巴恩斯在史塔克夫夫打情骂俏开始便用手捂住小安东尼娅的眼睛，他面无表情地看完了自家闺蜜撩丈夫又被反撩的全过程，幽幽道：＂托尼，你是不是忘记我和小安东尼娅还在你们对面坐着了？＂托尼听到他家小鹿仔的吐槽，鼓了鼓脸又吐了吐舌头，做了一个滑稽的鬼脸，结果逗的小安东尼娅笑到捂着肚子在沙发上打滚，巴恩斯为孩子将因大笑而滑到腰间的上衣拉下来，下角塞到裤子里。  
...  
傍晚时分，嗨爪鱿鱼店的客流量变得很少，店员们有些饿了，于是巴恩斯在厨房炒了几个菜给嗨爪鱿鱼店的大家和史塔克夫夫吃。忽然一辆名贵的黑色轿车停在嗨爪鱿鱼店门口，车里走出两位男子，是罗杰斯和他的表叔泽莫。  
泽莫走进店，向施密特他们问了个好（顺便瞪了看到自己后吹了声口哨的朗姆洛一眼），又走到托尼身前，想同这位和自己在商业领域常有合作的史塔克集团总裁谈论最近国际和国内的经济形势，结果托尼啊呜啊呜地大口吃着他家小鹿仔做的美味饭菜都没时间回泽莫的话，好在贾维斯在一旁替他家sir回话，才没有让泽莫这位金融天才感到尴尬。  
至于罗杰斯，从一进店起就和他的男朋友目光如丝线般纠缠在一起，两人隔着一张圆桌用眼神传话又用手指比划出简单而情意绵绵的句子。因为担心被表哥朗姆洛发现自己在和【牛奶太妃糖一样甜蜜可爱的小史蒂维】谈恋爱，所以巴恩斯坐在朗姆洛与托尼中间，这个位置正好在罗杰斯对面。而且在和罗杰斯用眼神和手语交流时，巴恩斯一旦觉得朗姆洛好像察觉到什么便会立刻向罗杰斯眨三下眼睛，然后不到半秒钟的时间里原本发着甜到伤天害理的狗粮的恋人瞬间转变成普通朋友的样子，那收敛眼神和手指的速度快到惊人，让一旁拿朝天椒酱当番茄酱吃的斯特拉克啧啧称奇。斯特拉克心里暗道，以这两位的演技不去当演员可真是演艺界的一大损失。  
不过十几分钟后，巴恩斯和罗杰斯就不用这么提心吊胆地隔空甜齁圆桌上的其他人了，因为朗姆洛说了句有关泽莫的俏皮话，惹得冷心冷情的金融天才气鼓鼓地反唇相讥，然后这两位就第无数次地全身心投入到与彼此的斗嘴之中，根本无暇顾及旁边。于是巴恩斯便和自家男朋友比刚才更变本加厉地眉目传情，那狗粮简直是在成吨成吨地散发，桌子上的单身狗们纷纷以眼神祈求这两位放他们耳目清净。  
奈何巴恩斯因为没有和他的小史蒂维坐在一起很不开心所以坚持用眼神同男友调情，原本在外人面前非常容易害羞的罗杰斯在他家巴基的影响下也变得厚颜无耻起来。两个人落在对方身上的目光都炙热露骨得像是要撕开自家男友的全部衣物，竟是一点都没有在意在场所有单身狗们的哀鸿遍野。而托尼看到自家闺蜜小鹿仔和罗杰斯这么卖力的撒狗粮，忍不住高兴地心想不愧是我托尼史塔克的朋友，秀起恩爱来颇有我和贾旁若无人的风采。  
好在罗杰斯在喝了几杯饮料之后离开餐桌去卫生间，托尼将嘴里的樱桃汁吞下后忽然像是想起了什么，于是他也站起身来说要去趟卫生间，然后不等任何人做出反应就迅速离开了。  
罗杰斯上完厕所后到洗手池前洗手，他正在往手上挤洗手液，忽然托尼出现在他面前。  
史塔克集团总裁看起来表情格外严肃，看罗杰斯的目光深邃得近乎阴沉，他以一种和对巴基，洛基还有贾维斯的甜腻语调截然不同的冰冷声音开口道：＂罗杰斯先生，我要问你一个问题，是关于你和巴基的，希望你能如实回答。＂  
罗杰斯看着这样严肃的托尼，觉得紧张又疑惑，史塔克集团总裁向来都是遇人三分笑的性子，很少会这么面色阴沉。不过罗杰斯因为没做过什么亏心事，所以微微点了点头，道：＂请问吧，我一定知无不言言无不尽。＂  
＂那就好。＂托尼将眼睛前的一缕发撩到耳后，看着罗杰斯的眼睛，一字一顿地低声道：＂我问你，你和巴基有没有上过本垒？＂  
＂什么？＂罗杰斯一脸【WTF】  
＂我是问你和小鹿仔上过床了没，这你都不知道吗？＂托尼不耐烦地皱起眉头。  
＂额...还没呢，我觉得还没到时候...＂罗杰斯尴尬地回答，心想巴基的朋友说话好直接啊。  
托尼一听这话勃然大怒，他恨铁不成钢地道：＂罗杰斯先生，我看你长的人高马大的，没想到却像娘们一样扭扭捏捏。你喜欢巴基，巴基也喜欢你，难道这还不够你在床上把小鹿仔折腾掉半条命吗？既然你这么扭捏，我就帮你一把好了。＂说完后，托尼跑到巴恩斯和小安东尼娅面前问自家闺蜜：＂巴基，这周末我本来想带小安东尼娅去公园踏青的，但这几天公司事情很多，我和她的爸妈都没有空，你和罗杰斯带她玩可以吗？＂  
小安东尼娅高兴地嚷了起来，她很喜欢巴恩斯，很希望能被巴恩斯带着去外面玩。巴恩斯看到孩子这样开心，也点头表示同意。而罗杰斯...他的想法不在托尼的考虑范围之内，托尼表示罗杰斯先生你去也得去，不去也得去。  
朗姆洛和泽莫一边喝酒吃菜一边斗嘴，喝到后来两人嘴炮火力开到Max，还以【我看你长的这么弱不禁风or对不起观众再不多吃点就要饿死然后污染环境了】为由往对方碗里夹菜，不时交换一个非常嫌弃的眼神。  
一旁的施密特小声对另两位店员道：＂布洛克和那位泽莫先生难道没有意识到他们现在很像一对边吵架边互相关心的老夫老妻吗？＂  
＂你说的太形象了，这两位根本就是在明撕暗秀。＂皮尔斯嚼着菊花枸杞茶里的枸杞。  
＂唉，想不到我们不仅现在要吃詹姆斯和史蒂夫的狗粮，以后还可能要吃布洛克和泽莫先生的，上天对我们好残忍啊。＂斯特拉克吃下一大勺芥末酱，生无可恋地感叹道。  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
今天写文写的特别特别慢，好担心以我这个手速以后开学了没法产出啊...  
这一章加了阿冬等人小时候的故事，算是个（没有用处）的私设，让盾冬之间最初的交集从青年时期提前到童年时期，也给叉泽多加了点料٩( 'ω' )و   
感觉这一章贾尼的戏份都比盾冬的多2333


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

小安东尼娅被巴恩斯抱在怀里，一大一小坐在一棵覆盆子的果树枝桠上，一边从碧绿的叶子丛中拧下酸甜可口的红色果子放到嘴里咀嚼，一边感受着细水流一般凉爽温柔的风拂过脸颊。在果树的下面，罗杰斯盘腿坐在草地上，手握画笔在素描纸上涂抹着这棵树与树上坐着的两个人。巴恩斯不时将几颗覆盆子扔到树下，果子们有些砸中罗杰斯后变成一片小小的红花，有些则被罗杰斯很敏捷地抓住吃掉。罗杰斯衣服和脸上尽是覆盆子的鲜红色浆汁，抬起头向坐在树桠上看风景的巴恩斯和小安东尼娅露出一个比熟透了的浆果还要甜的笑容。  
小安东尼娅被罗杰斯和巴恩斯带到公园踏青时，本来罗杰斯出于安全因素起见，只想让孩子在阳光照射下的大草坪处玩耍，摘棵花捉个蚂蚱什么的大概就行了。但作为超级喜欢探索新事物的托尼史塔克的养女，小安东尼娅可不会满足于只在平坦的大草坪那里跑跑跳跳，她更想要去旁边的长满树的小丘上看看。  
罗杰斯担心孩子会被小丘处的毒虫咬伤或被树枝刮破脸，说什么也不同意。于是小女孩抱着巴恩斯的小腿撒娇，巴恩斯喝着酸乳考虑了几分钟，最后爱冒险的巴恩斯打败了守常规的巴恩斯。他将喝到一半的酸乳扔给罗杰斯，蹲下身让小女孩骑到自己脖子上，然后便快步走到小丘脚处，如敏捷的小鹿一般在满是青苔和枯木的树林里穿行，小安东尼娅下巴搁在巴恩斯的头顶，看着眼前琳琅满目的植物与真菌发出惊奇又兴奋的叫声，拍着小手咯咯笑。罗杰斯见巴基这个大调皮鬼带着安东尼娅这个小调皮鬼跑到小丘上玩，连忙背着画板跟上去。  
昨天晚上刚下过雨，小丘上的路变得格外湿滑，再加上暗绿色的青苔和扁扁的蘑菇在阳光照射不到的地方很难被看到，让熟悉山林路行走技巧的巴恩斯也好几次差点滑倒。好在罗杰斯及时拉住巴恩斯的手臂让其重新找回平衡，罗杰斯担心又紧张地斥责几句他的男朋友，巴恩斯听了也不恼，眯起狭长漂亮的绿眼睛向罗杰斯狡黠地弯起嘴角，搂住自己可爱的史蒂维的脖子在唇上落下一个玫瑰花瓣般香甜柔软的吻，又忽然在脸红宕机的罗杰斯领口处扔进去一朵蘑菇，带着活泼的笑声跑走了。罗杰斯从衣服里拿出那朵蘑菇，吹干净上面的细尘后将它用纸巾裹着放进包里。只要是巴基送给他的，罗杰斯都要认真地收起来，哪怕只是一朵恶作剧用的蘑菇。  
巴恩斯跑累了，找到一根倒在地上的枯树干，拿白帕子擦干净树干一块地方上的青苔和碎木屑后坐了下来。小安东尼娅从巴恩斯的背上爬下坐到巴恩斯怀里，她抓住一只恰巧爬过树干的小灰蟋蟀，炫宝一般拿给走到这里的罗杰斯瞧。小女孩两只手捂着蟋蟀以防止它逃跑，微微张开指缝让罗杰斯看到她手里的虫子，稚气十足地炫耀说：＂这只蟋蟀刚才停在我面前，我一下子就抓住它啦。＂  
罗杰斯从包里拿出一颗奶糖塞到孩子嘴里以示敬佩之情，于是小安东尼娅心满意足地含着奶糖松开手，放那只灰蟋蟀自由。罗杰斯接过巴恩斯的白帕子在巴恩斯身边擦出一块干净地方，紧靠着巴恩斯在树干上坐着。  
罗杰斯看到他男朋友的发间有不少碎叶小果，应该是他刚才在林间跑来跑去的时候落上去的。罗杰斯将手插进巴恩斯柔密棕发，手指从发根处向外仔细梳理，同时对着头发上的植物杂碎吹气，几分钟后终于将巴恩斯的头发清理干净。巴恩斯的几缕发被罗杰斯吹到前额，小安东尼娅捏住那些头发，系成一只小啾啾。巴恩斯俯身发现一小丛酸酸草，他拔下一根，撇成两份塞到自己和罗杰斯的嘴里，于是他们一起咬着汁水充足的酸酸草，小安东尼娅又把巴恩斯脸前的小啾啾解开了。  
罗杰斯和巴恩斯并肩坐在林间一根枯树干上，一根接着一根地吃着酸酸草，听着一众虫子和小雀或清脆或暗哑的鸣叫声，手自然地搭在对方腿上。他们不时转过头，以轻吻勾勒彼此俊美的侧脸轮廓，舌尖润湿纤长浓密的睫毛，唇瓣划过高挺光滑的鼻梁，五脏六腑流动着溪水般绵延不绝的草木清香，那是一种让人觉得又美又安心的气息。他们安静地坐在那里，像林间两株枝叶交缠的植物，彼此的灵魂和埋在土壤下的根系一样互相融合。  
靠在巴恩斯怀里的小安东尼娅将巴恩斯的棕发系出各种形状又解开，罗杰斯看着头发被弄得乱糟糟的巴基忍不住笑起来，巴恩斯不高兴地鼓起脸，罗杰斯连忙抱住恋人亲了十几口才让他消气。小姑娘自顾自地玩头发，反正她养父托尼史塔克和贾维斯弗里曼也经常当着她的面腻腻歪歪，她早就习以为常了。  
休息好后，巴恩斯抱着小安东尼娅直起身，牵着罗杰斯继续在小丘树林间行走。经过一棵看上去很好爬的覆盆子果树时，小女孩和巴恩斯都非常想上去看风景，于是巴恩斯不理会男友担忧的劝阻，抱着孩子敏捷地爬上树，罗杰斯站在树下提心吊胆，生怕他的巴基一个没抓好就掉下来。好在巴恩斯顺利爬到一处牢固又宽敞的大树枝处坐着，和小安东尼娅一起吃果子看风景，罗杰斯架好画架铺开画纸，画那棵树与树上坐着的如精灵般可爱的两个人。  
罗杰斯画好最后一笔时，小女孩想到林子外面玩了，巴恩斯便抱着她下树，下到树的主干低处时罗杰斯将巴基和安东尼娅一并抱起来，吻一下女孩的额头又吻一下恋人的唇瓣，然后才把他们放下来。小姑娘用手抹了抹额头，巴恩斯则快乐而温柔地回吻了自己的恋人。  
他们走出小丘，在阳光辐照的草坪上踱着步，小安东尼娅左手拉着巴恩斯，右手拉着罗杰斯，他们就像一对夫夫带着女儿出来郊游。  
走过一个卖泡泡水的地摊旁，罗杰斯在小姑娘的撒娇眼神中乖乖买了一管泡泡水及配套的吹管，于是小安东尼娅兴高采烈地拿着泡泡水坐在草地上吹。无数彩色透明的大泡泡在阳光下飘散至远方，孩子专注地看着美丽的泡泡，又躺倒在柔软的草间快乐地滚来滚去，发丝与衣服上皆是细碎草屑。  
在小安东尼娅的不远处，巴恩斯与罗杰斯一起注视着活泼玩耍着的小女孩，心温软得如同被最优质的羽绒包裹。巴恩斯忽然开口：＂史蒂维，我们以后结婚了也领养一个像小安东尼娅这样健康活泼的孩子吧。＂  
＂我们不领养健康孩子，＂罗杰斯微微摇头，对着面露不解神色的巴恩斯解释道，＂活泼健康的孩子人人都爱，一般不会面临无人领养的局面。但那些有问题的孩子不一样，他们的父母因为他们身体或智商或心理上的缺陷遗弃了自己的孩子，其他人也会因这些孩子的缺陷而不愿收养他们，这样的孩子将会受到比自身先天不足多得多的后天伤害，那样是双倍的不幸。所以我们要收养就养那种有问题的孩子，替他们缺席的父母去温暖他们，教导他们，也让他们学会爱这个世界。再说了，＂罗杰斯眼中溢满过于浓稠的爱意，以极温柔的动作亲吻着爱人的额角与侧脸，声音甜得像撒了杏仁碎的热可可，＂世界上最甜的小孩就坐在我面前呢，有他在，我不会觉得世界上任何一个孩子比他更值得我全心全意地守护。＂  
巴恩斯停了几秒，忽然扑倒罗杰斯身上将他按在草坪上狂亲，浸满深情的亲吻火焰一般燃烧在罗杰斯的面上与心里，他躺在草上闭着眼睛，温顺地接受来自恋人的几十个吻。  
巴恩斯亲累了，躺倒在罗杰斯身边问：＂你包里有吃的吗？我记得洛基几天前从夏威夷给我们寄来椰子糖，你应该带出来了。＂  
托尼和洛基在得知他们家闺蜜小鹿仔和罗杰斯＂搞到一起＂（托尼原话）之后，他们经历了短暂的【白菜被猪拱了】失落时期，然后一致决定为巴基的恋情推波助澜，而且方式都非常奇怪。比如洛基会在深更半夜罗杰斯和巴恩斯视频聊天时忽然黑进罗杰斯的聊天窗口，一边吃着他丈夫索尔亲手煮的奶油浓汤，一边神色严厉地对着刚刚答应明天去嗨爪鱿鱼店给巴基带几包辣条的罗杰斯说：＂罗杰斯先生，你不知道辣条吃多了对身体有害吗？不许给巴基吃那么多辣条，不然我就要怀疑你和巴基谈恋爱的动机是否纯正了。＂吓得罗杰斯连声对着屏幕说对不起，另一头的巴恩斯一脸疑惑地瞧着自家男友忽然抽风。  
不过洛基也会经常寄各种好吃的给这对恋人，毕竟＂吃美食时谈恋爱会更走心＂（洛基原话，据说这个经验源自洛基和索尔的恋爱史），三天前他就寄给巴恩斯一袋椰子糖，今天罗杰斯把它们装在包里带了出来。  
罗杰斯撕开椰子糖的包装，他和巴基一人吃一块。椰子糖美味极了，口感清甜不腻，放到嘴里吮一会就使津液充满甜味，于是巴恩斯递给小安东尼娅一块糖，小姑娘把糖果咬得嘎吱响，又跑到远处吹泡泡。巴恩斯嘴里的椰子糖吃完了，他手伸到袋子里去拿，结果摸到一个凉凉的圆环。  
巴恩斯将那个圆环拉出来，原来是一枚装在塑料小袋子中的宝石戒指，戒指表面的雕花非常精致繁杂，小袋子里还有一张小纸条，纸条上有洛基女孩子般娟秀清丽的字迹【看我多贴心，连戒指都帮你们买好了，你们再不订婚对得起我和托尼吗？】  
巴恩斯和罗杰斯对视一眼，决定不辜负远在夏威夷的奥丁森少夫人的一番美意。  
＂巴基，和我结婚（bucky，marry me）？＂罗杰斯单膝跪在草地上，简单直白地问他的爱人，他的声音满是期待却没有丝毫惶恐，因为他知道自己的恋人想同他结婚的意愿和自己的一样真切深沉。  
巴恩斯没有说话，只是带着最明媚的笑意拉着罗杰斯的手将戒指套在自己的左手中指上，然后俯身吻了吻他的小史蒂维的眉心＂我从洛基婚宴那天，我们喝醉了在洗手池前玩的时候就已经答应了你的求婚呀。别说你是用这么精美的戒指向我求婚，你就是拿出个易拉罐的环当戒指，我也一定会让我们俩的名字出现在同一本户口本上。＂  
罗杰斯轻轻捏了捏他未婚夫的脸，和巴恩斯交换一个火热而温柔的深吻，然后以鼻尖蹭着巴基的面颊，柔声道：＂巴克，你送我的订婚戒指可以是个易拉罐的环呀。＂  
...  
＂罗杰斯先生，你和巴基上过本垒了没有？＂史塔克集团总裁第六十七次非常严肃地问罗杰斯，额，如果忽略他现在坐在贾维斯腿上，嘴角还满是饼干屑的话，确实是非常严肃。  
在与巴恩斯确立恋爱关系半个月后，史蒂夫.真香.罗杰斯到表叔泽莫手下的一家杂志社成为了一位摄影师兼插画师，这份工作虽然工资不算高（然而泽莫每个月会给表侄发比工资多几倍的奖金，寇森也找各种理由让表侄做些小活以便付给他许多钱），但清闲又颇有趣味，很合罗杰斯的意。  
唯一让罗杰斯没有想到的是，这家杂志社并不属于泽莫一个人，它的另一个所有者名叫贾维斯弗里曼，正是他恋人巴基的挚友托尼史塔克的丈夫。也就是说，罗杰斯算是贾维斯的员工，也就是托尼的员工，毕竟贾维斯和托尼是属于彼此的。  
在得知自家闺蜜的男朋友就在自己男人手下干活时，托尼非常得意地笑出了声（结果吃饭噎着了，贾维斯连忙给自家sir拍背），觉得这样一来自己便能准确掌握罗杰斯这个＂拐跑巴基的大猪蹄子＂（托尼原话）的行踪，而且还能不定时地敲打罗杰斯，使他不敢对小鹿仔产生二心。  
于是罗杰斯每隔几天都会受到来自贾维斯史塔克先生的表彰业绩的礼品（不过用脚趾想也知道是托尼送的）。这些礼品奇怪到诡异的地步，有各种情！趣用品（上面写着＂你和巴基也许会用到它们＂），有一本讲述一位妻子怎样将使她失去腹中子的渣男丈夫和小3折！磨致！死的恐怖书籍，有可以检查DNA质量的医院体检卡，甚至还有一瓶泡着虎鞭的白酒。  
有一天山姆带着男朋友莱利到他家做客，意外看到这些（还没来得及丢掉的）东西后山姆眼神变得极其惊恐，然后还没等他解释便叹息说没想到你是这样的史蒂夫，拉着莱利的手迅速离开，后来连着一个星期不敢接他的电话。  
和托尼的这些挑战人类心脏承受能力的礼物比起来，洛基在视频聊天时突如其来的插嘴都让罗杰斯觉得可以忍受。  
除了送奇怪的礼物，托尼还会隔三差五地通过打电话、发电子邮件、写信或当面询问的方式问罗杰斯一个问题【你和巴基上过本垒了没有？】罗杰斯会以他能想到或不能想到的方式接到这个问题，然后像个打碎盘子的小孩子那些羞愧地回答对不起让史塔克先生失望了我和巴基没有发生过忄生关系。  
然而这一次，罗杰斯终于可以昂首挺胸（？）地回答托尼＂没有，不过我已经向巴基求婚成功了，他现在是我未婚夫。＂  
＂你说什么！＂托尼惊异地从贾维斯腿上站起来，在他丈夫发顶亲了一口问＂贾，我觉得我可能出现了幻听，你听到刚才罗杰斯说了什么话吗？＂  
贾维斯为托尼擦去唇角的饼干屑，摸摸托尼的脸，恭敬而温柔地回答：＂罗杰斯先生说他已经向詹姆斯求婚成功了，詹姆斯现在是他的未婚夫。＂  
托尼听到如此喜讯，高兴得搂着贾维斯的脖子在脸上连亲几十下，将棕发在丈夫的胸前揉得一团乱，过于喜悦地喃喃道：＂太棒了，小鹿仔这个暴力狂终于要嫁出去了，我得把这个好消息告诉小洛，我们三个一起选婚宴所在酒店和布置婚礼现场，也许我还能当小鹿仔的伴郎呐。＂然后托尼就跑走了，去向洛基通知这个好消息。  
...  
＂你是史蒂夫的男朋友对吗？＂这天上午，泽莫走进嗨爪鱿鱼店，和朗姆洛按照国际惯例斗了几句嘴后来到巴恩斯的柜台前点了份刨冰，在等刨冰的时候泽莫忽然压低声音问了这样一句话。  
巴恩斯愣了一下正想否认，泽莫又低声道：＂你不必担心，我对你和我表侄的恋情没有任何负面意见，只是确认一下，因为你那天吃饭时和史蒂夫表现得实在太明显了。＂  
巴恩斯在把做好的刨冰递给泽莫时在他耳边轻声道＂您猜对了一半，我和史蒂夫现在已经订婚了，我不仅是他的男朋友，还是他的未婚夫。＂  
泽莫飞快地捂住嘴才没让自己惊叫出声，他睁着大眼睛石化了半分钟左右，忽然他脸上的惊异被愉悦所取代，双唇向上弯出一个不可思议的弧度，幸灾乐祸地低声说：＂好极啦，我已经等不及要把他宝贝表弟被拐走这种劲爆消息告诉布洛克那个讨厌鬼了，想必那家伙的反应会很有趣。＂  
巴恩斯：...这位泽莫先生看着特别沉稳冷静，怎么一遇到和表哥有关系的事情就变得这么幼稚呢？  
...  
感谢你看到这里。  
这篇我好像写了七个多小时，累死我了_(:з」∠)_终于写到求婚了，虽然形式非常草率，本来想写个浪漫些的求婚现场，奈何辣鸡如我只能写出这种草率到天理不容的场景。  
下一章不出意外就要完结了，马上就能填完一个坑了，好开心啊(●°u°●) 」（应该还会有几篇番外）  
感觉我笔下的史蒂乎对上妮妮简直像个被不孝大侄子欺负的可怜阿叔hhh蛇队那篇被逼着穿女装，鱿鱼店这篇被各种奇怪的礼物恐吓，真是太可怜了2333


	15. 完结章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 擅长绘画和摄影的无业游民（bushi）盾X嗨爪鱿鱼店店花（...）冬，叉骨阿冬表兄弟设定，霜冬铁闺蜜组，副cp锤基贾尼叉泽猎莱  
> 避雷预警：片段式日常流水账，OOC，篇幅忽长忽短。

——  
巴恩斯靠在他的未婚夫家的沙发上，手里拿着一本记录罗杰斯小时候的相册，正悠悠闲闲地一张一张翻看。罗杰斯坐在他身边剥橘子和松子，剥好的就放在巴基的腿上的碟子里，电视机声音开到最小，播放着一档有趣的美食节目。  
＂史蒂维，这张照片上面你围的围巾好眼熟啊，我好像十岁的时候织过这个样子的围巾，后来它被布洛克拿走送人了。＂在翻到一张照片的时候，巴恩斯歪着脑袋碰了碰罗杰斯的肩膀，让对方从美食节目里回过神来。  
罗杰斯低头看到巴恩斯给他看的那张照片，十一二岁的小罗杰斯瘦弱得像是只有八九岁，脖子上围着一条蓝粉相间的棉围巾，围巾看上去厚实绵软，让小罗杰斯单薄的身躯变得充满热量。男孩对着镜头腼腆而温柔地笑着，使十几年以后从照片上看着他的巴恩斯整颗心被融化的奶糖填满了。＂真可爱。＂巴恩斯凝视着他的爱人十一岁时模样，两汪深邃绿潭中荡漾着温软的宠溺与欣喜。  
罗杰斯揉了一下未婚夫乳酪般顺滑的棕发，下巴搁在巴基白皙的颈窝中，每说一个字都呼出一阵热乎乎的微风，让巴基的皮肤与心里都痒得如同小奶猫在挠，＂我十一岁那年，泽莫表叔收到一份来自他同桌，也就是你表哥朗姆洛的包裹，里面就装着这条围巾。我表叔不想要那条围巾，说它的配色太女孩子气了，所以转送给我穿。我倒是无所谓，那条围巾织的特别好，又保暖又结实。＂  
巴恩斯略微回忆了几秒钟，忽然一双眼睛亮的如同璀璨的绿宝石，＂我想起来了，那时候布洛克说过要把那条围巾送给【天下最矫情的小娘炮】，他以前总喜欢这么称呼泽莫先生。这样说来，这件围巾可以说是我织给你穿的，想不到我们十来岁时都没见过彼此，我却给你织了一条围巾，这真是太奇妙了。＂  
＂你小的时候织的围巾让我的脖子感到温暖，现在你的爱让我的心感到温暖，你是我永远的小火炉，我要一生将你捧在手心，我的爱。＂罗杰斯向他的未婚夫柔声发誓道。  
巴恩斯的唇瓣触感像最红润柔软的玫瑰花瓣，唇线像是以工笔画细细勾勒而出的，此时这双艺术品似的双唇吻在他爱人的眼睫上，声音也像玫瑰花瓣那样柔软，又如金刚石那样坚定，＂我们真是有默契，亲爱的小史蒂维，我和你的想法一样，我也要一直让你住在我的心尖上面。＂  
七十三天前，史蒂夫罗杰斯在公园的草地上向他的此生挚爱詹姆斯巴恩斯求婚，并成功让他的巴基戴上了（由奥丁森少夫人洛基劳菲森友情提供的）订婚戒指，两人的关系从情侣人转变为未婚夫夫。之后他们把小安东尼娅送回家，开始策划婚礼的具体事项和婚后的种种。  
罗杰斯与他的恋人以前的恋爱地点都是在嗨爪鱿鱼店附近，不过自从他们订婚后，巴恩斯就经常到罗杰斯住的的复式楼和未婚夫腻在一起，而且一待就是大半天。有时候朗姆洛问起来，巴恩斯就说自己是帮史蒂夫种植物，还让斯特拉克他们帮忙作证，那几个人迫于巴恩斯的淫威，纷纷对灯起誓说詹姆斯的确是去料理史蒂夫养的花花草草的。看到他们戏演的这么好，泽莫在一旁喝着咖啡似笑非笑，而让人意想不到的是，咖啡是朗姆洛＂恰巧＂煮好放到泽莫桌子上的，泽莫每次来都会有一杯。  
罗杰斯的母亲莎拉罗杰斯有一次突发拜访儿子家，结果看到穿着睡衣的巴恩斯坐在床上嚼薯片，而自己的儿子看他的眼神火热的几乎可以直接灼烧空气，于是疑惑地问巴恩斯是什么时候成为史蒂夫的男朋友的。巴恩斯本来以为罗杰斯的母亲会不接受她孩子有位同性爱人，没想到莎拉紧紧地握住他的手，以看救星的眼神感激地看着他，声音中是不加掩饰的高兴：＂你能成为史蒂夫的男朋友真是太好了，这孩子以前从来不谈恋爱，我和他爸爸都以为他是个无性恋或者不喜欢人类呢，不过看到你我就放心了，原来我儿子还是喜欢人类的啊。＂  
听到母亲这么说，罗杰斯忍不住无奈扶额，他以前是没有遇到喜欢的人而已，也不知道爸妈怎么会觉得他是不喜欢人类的。巴恩斯对莎拉极有好感，因为她让巴恩斯想起世上最疼爱自己的姨妈，结果莎拉说到她在工作的地方有个关系非常好的朋友，而那个人不是别人，正是巴恩斯的姨妈。  
＂喔哦，想不到我姨妈和你妈妈居然也是互相认识的，而且还是好朋友，那我们结婚可以算是亲上加亲啦。＂莎拉道别后，巴恩斯吃着爱人的母亲送给他们的软面包，开心地说。  
＂是呀，而且到时候就会有两个人帮忙拉住你发飙的表哥了。＂罗杰斯也很开心地道。  
...  
索尔手里拿着一把吹风机，专注地为穿着真丝睡袍的洛基吹干潮湿顺滑的及肩黑发，他刚才为洛基洗了个头，现在正在吹干。索尔吹得非常小心，因为洛基很爱惜自己的发丝，有一次他吹得时间太长，使洛基的头尾变枯了，洛基生气到整整四个小时没有理他。  
然而索尔的谨慎其实有些多余，因为现在洛基的全部注意力都集中在放在膝盖上的平板中与托尼的视频聊天。屏幕里的托尼脑袋枕在贾维斯的腿上，贾维斯在按摩托尼的脸并喂黄桃布丁给托尼吃，托尼看到小心仔细地为洛基吹头发的索尔，向洛基眨了眨眼睛。  
洛基和托尼的交流方式很奇怪，他们没有开口说话，只是用手指飞快地比划，打出各种手语。这种无声交流需要很大的默契，而作为对方十几年的至交好友，洛基和托尼无疑是具备这种默契的。当然了，巴基也是。  
索尔见丈夫只用手语和托尼交流，有些不明白为什么他们两个发音功能健全的人要靠手语来传达意思，他好奇地戳了戳洛基的胳臂，结果被洛基用眼神示意不许影响他和托尼的聊天，只好把手缩了回去。几分钟后，洛基的头发吹干净了，索尔便先躺到被子里去，还用余光瞅着他丈夫和丈夫闺蜜的无声交流，不过很快就翻过身睡着了，因为他实在不知道洛基在讲些什么，只好带着无尽的疑惑进入梦乡。  
贾维斯用手指梳着他家sir的棕色短发，轻柔地吻了一下打哈欠的托尼伸到他嘴边的手指尖，然后将托尼整个上半身抱到怀里，托尼在贾维斯怀中晃了几下脑袋又咂了咂嘴，像个喝足母乳的小婴儿。  
和索尔不同，贾维斯知道他的丈夫每一句手语所表达的意思，因为托尼在没事做的时候就会教他这些，顺便在他的手上捏来捏去吃豆腐。  
在托尼，洛基和巴恩斯十几岁的时候经常对课堂内容不感兴趣，不过洛基和托尼是因为老师教的太简单了，巴恩斯纯粹是想玩。但上课聊天肯定会被听到，而传小纸条又容易留下物证，于是三位好友想出一个好办法（其实只有洛基和托尼在想，巴恩斯全程发呆）：他们自创一套手语进行交流，这样既不会影响课堂也不会让别人知道他们的谈话内容。  
巴恩斯经过托尼与洛基为期一个星期的手语培训后顺利掌握了一门新语言，然后他们在课上通过飞速做手势进行交流，老师只当他们在晃手指并不阻止，他们就这样轻松愉快地在上课时间侃大山。后来他们有什么不想让别人听到的话，也用这套手语来交流。  
为了确保隐蔽性，三位好友曾经起誓绝不把这套手语的涵义告诉任何其他人，哪怕是家人或者恋人都不行。然而遇到贾维斯的第三个月，托尼就以教自己的私人助理一套新手语为由增加和贾维斯的相处时间，然后就让贾维斯学会了这套手语的全部内容。不过托尼同样学到了许多东西，比如怎样和贾维斯接吻，怎样和贾维斯谈恋爱，怎样让贾维斯明白他是你最愿意与之共度余生的那个人。严格来说，托尼无名指上的那枚婚戒，有至少五分之一的材质是这套手语的密码。  
对于托尼的不遵守承诺，洛基表示自己早料到会有这么一天，而且小鹿仔也很有可能会这么做。事实上洛基也想将这套手语教给索尔的，奈何索尔完全听不进去，不是打哈欠就是走神，使洛基总有当年给巴基讲解题目的无力感。后来洛基干脆放弃此事，毕竟他和索尔待在一起时，并不需要交流便让气氛很融洽，真正的爱人只用眼神便可以传达千言万语。  
其实巴恩斯倒也从来没对罗杰斯谈起过这套手语，不是因为隔阂，只是他完全忘记这套手语的存在了，而且他在自己的爱人面前完全不需要费心修饰词藻，那是陌生人和点头之交之间才会做的事情。  
洛基和托尼讨论的是他们共同的闺蜜小鹿仔的婚礼地点与现场布置方面的一些细节，在托尼的三百零五种婚礼方案和洛基的二百九十四种婚礼方案都被巴基和他的未婚夫十动然拒地婉拒之后，罗杰斯和巴恩斯决定就在一年多以前史塔克夫夫结婚的那个酒店举办婚礼，并且确定了大致的装潢布景和神父（之前主持过托尼和贾维斯的婚礼）、伴郎（罗杰斯这边的伴郎是山姆威尔逊，而巴恩斯这边的伴郎自然是托尼和洛基）的人选。  
托尼坚持要让贾维斯来设计婚礼现场的布景，洛基则表示婚宴上的食物要是不由奥丁森家族的厨师烹饪他就和小鹿仔绝交，巴恩斯对此除了真心实意地同意外完全没有其他选择，至于罗杰斯的想法是如何，那从来不在巴基两位闺蜜的考虑范围之内，因为他们向来只在乎自己的闺蜜，外表软萌崇尚武力心地善良的小鹿仔，詹姆斯巴恩斯的感受。  
洛基告诉托尼，他想找一位很会做糕点的点心师，可是奥丁森家族的几位点心师近半年都有事，而外面的点心师他又不放心。托尼已经困得不行，眯着眼睛打哈欠，不过他充满信心地表示自己已经找到一位非常棒的点心师，做的糕点好吃不说还不用花钱雇，只要提供制作糕点的原料就可以。还没等洛基问那个点心师是谁，屏幕那头就传出了托尼细微的鼾声，然后托尼就被他的丈夫公主抱到卧室睡觉。洛基只能关上电脑和灯，躺在床上听索尔打呼噜，纤瘦腰部被索尔精壮的手臂紧紧地搂着，黑夜中洛基的心跳和他丈夫的一样平稳。  
...  
朗姆洛一边烤鱿鱼一边和坐在他半米外的位子上喝咖啡的泽莫日常拌嘴，泽莫因为一时落在下风有些郁结，但他随即露出一个恶作剧般的笑容，语速缓慢却清晰地对朗姆洛道：＂布洛克你别得意，你拌嘴赢过我又怎样，你弟弟詹姆斯可是已经和我表侄史蒂夫订婚了，以后詹姆斯和你都算是我的晚辈。＂  
朗姆洛对此表示无动于衷，他甚至冷笑一声道＂你说什么就是什么吗？詹姆斯和史蒂夫连恋爱都没有谈过怎么可能订婚啊，沃尔夫冈他们都发过誓说我表弟和史蒂夫只是普通朋友了。要是他们俩真的是恋人，那我和你赫尔穆特还是结婚好几年的老夫老夫呢。＂  
泽莫听到朗姆洛最后一句话时忽然像被虫子咬伤脸一般低头揉了揉脸，再抬起头时两颊居然有些发红，他斜着眼瞪了一下朗姆洛，比起恼怒更像是在撒娇。不过泽莫很快恢复了冷淡疏离的模样，他拿出手机翻到一张照片给朗姆洛看＂我知道光靠说你肯定不会信，要眼见为实才行，这张詹姆斯戴着婚戒的照片总能说服你吧，是你表弟让我帮他拍给你看的。＂泽莫最后一句话当然是他杜撰的，毕竟巴恩斯恨不得结婚几年后才告诉朗姆洛这个消息。  
朗姆洛漫不经心地借过手机看那张照片，几秒钟后他手一抖差点把手机摔倒地上（好在泽莫手疾眼快地接住了），说话声音连标点符号都满是震惊＂天啊，我和你居然真的是老夫老...啊呸，我是说詹姆斯和史蒂夫居然真的是一对！而他们直到订婚了都没有告诉过我！红骷髅他们还信誓旦旦地对我说史蒂夫和詹姆斯只是普通朋友！我真是【哔——】＂  
朗姆洛气冲冲地拉住路过的施密特的衣领质问他为什么隐瞒詹姆斯被人拐跑的事实，施密特觉得欲哭无泪，他总不能说因为你表弟之前威胁我们不告诉你，这样只会让终极弟控更生气。唉，告诉也被威胁，不告诉也被威胁，做人可真难哪。  
泽莫替红骷髅打圆场：＂他们可能只是忘了告诉你，而且史蒂夫和詹姆斯结婚又不是什么坏事，我都没介意你介意什么。再说你刚才立的那个flag，我们可没有在谈恋爱，更别说是老夫老妻了。＂说完这话，泽莫的脸色再次向施密特的面皮颜色靠拢。  
朗姆洛本能地反驳泽莫：＂谁说我们没有在谈恋爱？我们的关系哪里是那些普通情侣可以比拟的，比谈恋爱有深度多了好吗，而且我从小就对你...＂他意识到自己说了些不该告诉赫尔穆特的话，赶快捂住嘴，觉得泽莫肯定会借此机会嘲笑他。  
然而泽莫听了只是一个劲地揉自己越来越红的脸，看朗姆洛的眼神中有几不可察的惊喜，他的声音里带着藏不住的愉悦：＂我可以把詹姆斯和史蒂夫的婚礼地址告诉你，只要你保证不闹事，我就带你一起去。＂  
＂原来他们都要举办婚礼了，＂朗姆洛的脸上有柔和的光在晃动，桀骜的表情中潜藏着奇妙的柔情，＂我又不是傻子，怎么会阻止詹姆斯得到幸福，我保证在婚礼上除了吃喝和跟你斗嘴之外不做别的事情。＂  
＂那就好，希望你不要食言。＂泽莫低头看了看自己的手指，代替朗姆洛对施密特道：＂你忙你的去吧。＂  
施密特不等朗姆洛说话便迅速跑走，开玩笑，平时被巴恩斯那个大魔王带着男朋友秀一脸也就算了，现在还要被朗姆洛和他欢喜冤家秀一脸，谁受得了这个。  
...  
山姆看着镜子里穿伴郎服的自己，转了几圈又来回踱步，问他的男友莱利＂亲爱的，你觉得我穿这套衣服看起来如何？＂  
莱利端着烤好的点心走到山姆面前，亲了亲山姆的嘴角，声音甜软得如同糕点上淋的枫糖浆＂山米穿什么衣服都是最好看的。＂  
山姆心满意足地笑了起来，在莱利的眉心回吻一下，伸手要拿莱利做的点心吃，结果被莱利拍了一下手。＂这是做给詹姆斯和史蒂夫的婚宴上吃的，你现在吃太早了。＂  
山姆捧住莱利的脸从眉心一直吻到下巴尖，吻完后他撒娇道：＂我就吃一块嘛，反正你到时候还会做许多糕点的。史塔克先生请你做史蒂夫和詹姆斯婚礼的糕点师，难道还不许你给自家男朋友吃块点心么。＂  
莱利只得同意，让山姆吃了一块苹果糖浆馅饼。山姆吃完之后，莱利拿餐巾纸擦掉他唇边和手指上的糖渍。换好衣服后，便带上点心和男友打车到婚礼所在酒店。  
...  
罗杰斯用目光轻抚着他的爱人，半分钟前他们在牧师和双方亲友的见证下交换了戒指—虽然罗杰斯反复表示就是巴基送他易拉罐环当婚戒都行，巴恩斯还是买了一枚镶嵌着血钻的戒指—现在他们的【未婚夫夫】关系中的那个【未】字可以去掉了，从此刻开始，巴基将会一直陪伴着他直到时光的尽头。  
罗杰斯靠近他的丈夫，双手放在巴基肩膀上面，微微侧过头让两人的鼻尖正好错开，却没有直接吻上去，而是与巴恩斯额部相抵，声音轻的好似被散不开的浓雾遮掩，却仍然使巴恩斯听清他说的每一个字：＂巴克，我第一次见到你的时候，你是史塔克先生和弗里曼先生婚宴席上的亲友，我是在暗处摄影的婚礼摄影师。我们隔的那么远，可我看到你的时候，就知道我的婚戒只会为你戴上，你一定就是陪我走完一生的那个人，绝不会有其他任何人让我爱到衰老的尽头，爱到生命的尽头，爱到时光的尽头。连死亡也不能使我们分离，因为即使化作白骨我们还是相爱的。我们的身体总会消失，但爱永远不会。＂  
巴恩斯没有回话，只是和他的小史蒂维完成了这个象征他们结为夫夫的柔情而炽热的吻，他没有开口说一个字，但他和罗杰斯都知道两个人的想法是完全一致的，他们就是彼此的此生唯一挚爱。  
他们早就该结婚了，从遇到彼此的第一眼起这两个人便走上一条与彼此相知相识相爱最终携手共度一生的宿命般的道路，因为这世间变数极多，但有一点是永恒不变的：史蒂夫罗杰斯和巴基巴恩斯注定相爱，他们的婚礼只有晚到而绝不会缺席。  
婚礼仪式结束之后，罗杰斯夫夫向每一位亲友敬酒，同时尽情享受奥丁森家族大厨烹饪的美食和莱利小天使烤的各式甜点。大家都显得非常开心，每个人都在快活地吃吃喝喝说说笑笑玩玩闹闹。  
贾维斯在替托尼剥去螃蟹和虾子的壳，把剥好的肉装在碗里喂到他家sir嘴边。托尼又喝了不少酒，一口吃下蟹肉和虾肉后边嚼边傻乎乎地笑，醉醺醺地吻着贾维斯的脸嚷道：＂托尼最喜欢贾维斯啦！贾维斯是最棒的大甜心！＂贾维斯用纸巾擦去托尼脸上的海鲜油渍，温柔至极地低声道：＂我也一样，sir＂  
索尔喝醉了，非要给洛基扎小辫子，洛基只好由着他的丈夫，结果索尔拿出几十条彩色小皮筋，给洛基扎了几十个细细的小辫子。弄得洛基又气又想笑，索性用法式深吻的方式对丈夫进行甜蜜的报复，索尔也不甘示弱地回吻了洛基，他们在彼此嘴里尝到烤羊排的鲜嫩和梅子酱的甜腻。索尔阳光似的金发里流淌着洛基的几缕黑丝，洛基墨色绸缎般的黑发中也闪动着属于索尔的金色光芒。  
山姆和莱利靠在一起吃点心，手握在一起。山姆在莱利侧脸【啵唧】亲了一口，让脸皮薄的小天使脸红起来，向自家男友嘴里塞了一块红色火龙果果肉，果肉清甜得过分，让吃了火龙果后和莱利接吻的山姆以及莱利自己感到全身上下血糖严重超标，心脏处溢出蜂蜜。  
朗姆洛和泽莫一边斗嘴一边斗酒，斗到后来两个人都醉的不行，杀气（其实是yu火）腾腾地瞪着对方摩拳擦掌，忽然朗姆洛揪住泽莫的衣领，泽莫也揪住朗姆洛的衣领。别人以为他们要打架，正准备阻拦，结果看到这对从小一起长大的欢喜冤家互相用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇，朗姆洛在亲吻的间隙捏着泽莫的后颈气鼓鼓地抱怨；＂赫尔穆特你这个矫情小娘炮，你早点承认你也喜欢我，我至于单恋你十几年吗？你不知道，老子从十来岁开始就特么喜欢你喜欢得要命了！＂泽莫倒是一言不发，只是以交换唾液的方式对他的此生宿敌进行世界上最甜蜜的打击报复，他的每一次吐息都在告诉朗姆洛，他的欢喜冤家和心上人：我也喜欢你这个王八蛋很多很多年了呢，你是世界上最好和最不好的布洛克朗姆洛，是我这辈子最讨厌和最爱的人。  
不管是怎样的相处模式，每一对相爱的恋人最终都会在命运的安排下握住那只手，为自己的挚爱献上一整颗心和此生全部的誓言与温柔。无论是史蒂夫和巴基、索尔和洛基、托尼和贾维斯这几对已经结婚的夫夫，还是山姆和莱利这对尚未步入婚姻殿堂的恋人亦或是朗姆洛和泽莫直到这对现在才互相表白的欢喜冤家，都在印证着如此简单却永恒不变的真理。  
...  
谢谢你看到这里。  
这篇的正文部分终于完结了！不好意思让大家撒花，你们就撒点土好了hhh  
我知道这篇有一点烂尾，但我真的尽力了，爆肝六千九！实在写不动了ORZ（不过它比我的第一篇连载好太多了2333）  
之后也许会有几篇（薛定谔的）番外，讲述罗杰斯夫夫的婚后生活还有嗨爪鱿鱼店其他故事。番外绝对是随机掉落的，可能几个月之后我忽然又写了篇番外来混更，希望你们不会过早地忘记这篇文QwQ


End file.
